Aquela com quem eu sonhava
by Nike Deusa da Vitoria
Summary: A lenda que envolve a Deusa da Vitória e o Deus do Sol... Eles vem para interferir diretamente no destino de Athena e seus santos guerreiros, principalmente no destino do Dragão... O que aquela que está ao lado direito de Athena esconde de nós? COMPLETA
1. O anjo e o sonho

**Domo pessoal, aqui é a deusa Nike falando do Olimpo... Estou aqui pra contar uma história pra vocês... Uma história sobre a minha amiga Athena e seus lendários guerreiros... É uma espécie de continuação para a luta contra Apollo... Espero sinceramente que gostem**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem e sim ao gênio Kurumada, apenas a protagonista é uma criação única e exclusiva minha.**

**Capitulo 1 – O sonho e o Anjo**

Ele estava inquieto no seu quarto havia sonhado com ela de novo... Ela... Quem era? De onde tinha vindo? E porque o atormentava tanto? A única coisa que era capaz de responder era que aquele olhar verde água o encantava e aquelas asas lhe deixavam intrigado, estava virando uma obsessão.

Mais uma vez levantou e foi à cozinha da mansão beber água para ver se conseguia dormir. Bem de vagar caminhou até lá com ar pensativo, porem tentando evitar esbarrar em algo pelo caminho e acordar todos da casa.

Quem seria você anjo?

AI! CAPETA VAI ASSUSTAR SUA AVÓ!

Desculpe! Seiya! - disse Shiryu - Ah, não! Assaltando a geladeira de novo?

Eh... Foi mal, mas você sabe que eu não resisto! Meu estomago não agüenta até o café da manhã não! - reclamou Seiya com a cara mais lavada do mundo.

Você não muda mesmo! Até em tempos de paz continua o mesmo palhaço!

Hei! Mais respeito, porque eu sou o cavaleiro de pegásus e te dou uma lição!

Os dois riram juntos e fizeram uma "boquinha" até altas horas da madrugada em uma cozinha que estava iluminada apenas pela luz de uma pequena luminária. Até que Seiya ligou o desconfiomêtro:

Oh Shiryu? Você dorme que nem uma pedra... Porque você ta madrugando hoje? Sonhou com ela de novo?

Não dá pra esconder nada de você... – disse se acomodando na cadeira - Foi! Ela veio me visitar em sonhos de novo... É sempre o mesma situação...E a mesma mulher...

Shiryu? Você tem certeza que nunca a viu?

Só se foi há muito tempo... Sabe o que eu acho estranho? Toda vez que tenho esse sonho eu vejo meu velho mestre nele... Será que ele sabe de alguma coisa?

Acho difícil! Mas não custa nada perguntar... Você vai a Rozan?

Não, mestre Dokho, desde a batalha contra Apolo esta guardando o templo de libra juntamente com os outros cavaleiros de ouro...

Porque não vamos todos... Tenho certeza que Hyoga e Shun vão querer visitar o Santuário... O Ikki tem que perguntar e eu quero ver uma certa Deusa...

Porque você não convence a Saori a voltar pro Japão?

Pode até ser... Se você trouxer a Shunrei pra cá também!

Ah isso num é um desafio! A Shunrei me ama, a hora que eu chamar ela vem! Então trato feito: se eu trouxer a Shunrei você convence a Saori a voltar!

Está bem seu narcisista de uma figa! Eu aceito!

Ahhh!- disse abrindo a boca - Agora eu to com sono! Vou dormir ou ver se eu consigo! –ele falou bocejando.

Ahhh! – abrindo a boca de uma forma assutadora - Eu também vou... Mas Shiryu vê se para de sonhar com esse suposto anjo dos olhos verdes porque se a Shurei souber acaba o namoro!

Eu sei... O que você acha que me atormenta mais que esse sonho? Só se a Shunrei descobrir o conteúdo dele!

Pois eh! Tira essa "morena alada" do seu pensamento porque se não...

Você diz como se fosse fácil!

Ah boa noite! Sonhe com os anjos, ou melhor, tente não sonhar... hehehe... – e saiu correndo pois Shiryu estava pronto para aplicar o "cólera do dragão".

Ah Seiya de pegásus o dia que eu te pegar...

Mal sabia o Dragão onde esses sonhos iriam dar...

Continua...

Domo pessoal to aqui estreando a minha fic... Espero que vocês gostem e tenham um pouco de paciência, pois eu não entendo muito bem o jeito mortal de escrever... Mas a minha amiga Dama 9 esta me dando uma mãozinha e esse capitulo dedico a você amiguinha... Deixem a opinião de vocês porque é muito importante pra mim...

Bom até a próxima Kisus

Já né


	2. Entre Amigos

Domo pessoal, aqui é a deusa Nike falando do Olimpo... Estou aqui pra contar uma história pra vocês... Uma história sobre a minha amiga Athena e seus lendários guerreiros... É uma espécie de continuação para a luta contra Apollo... Espero sinceramente que gostem

Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem e sim ao gênio Kurumada, apenas a protagonista é uma criação única e exclusiva minha.

**Capitulo 2 – Entre Amigos**

Shiryu não dormiu imediatamente, ficou pensando no que Seiya havia falado... Quem sabe a "morena alada" não era fruto de sua imaginação...

Quando acordou ligou para Shunrei (estava realmente determinado a ver Seiya ter que convencer Saori a voltar).

Na China Shunrei ficou muito feliz pelo convite e aceitor passar uma temporada com o namorado no Japão. Ficou acertado que os dois se encontrariam na China e que de lá iriam visitar Saori e o mestre ancião no santuário. "Eu avisei pro Seiya! Agora quero só ver o que ele vai aprontar pra trazer a Saori!" pensou.

Quando chegou na cozinha todos já estavam de pé inclusive Seiya já tinha tocado no assunto de irem uma temporada pro Santuário... E para a surpresa de todos o primeiro a aceitar foi Ikki que achou uma ótima idéia ir dar umas voltas pela Grécia!

-Bom dia, bela adormecida! - disse Ikki quando Shiryu apareceu com a cara amassada.

-Bom dia! - respondeu bocejando.

-Nossa cara você esta com uma cara horrível! Parece que você não dormiu nadinha! - comentou o cavaleiro de cisne.

-E não dormiu mesmo! Ele e o Seiya resolveram atacar a geladeira ontem a noite e comeram metade da torta de limão que eu tinha feito! - reclamou Shun que apareceu num sei de onde...

-Ei! Assaltei... Que palavra feia Shun! Degustei! E a propósito estava muito bom!

-E você Shiryu? Tão regrado com seu sono... Caiu da cama? - perguntou Hyoga.

-E que eu... - tentou explicar.

-Ele anda meio perturbado com uma mulher alada que anda parecendo toda noite nos sonhos dele! – falou Seiya a queima-roupa.

-Isso tudo é falta da Shunrei? –Ikki alfinetou.

-Ikki! - cortou Shun.

-Obrigado por ter aberto essa boca grande Seiya! – Shiryu lhe lançou um olhar fulminante.

- De nada! Você tava mesmo precisando comentar isso com eles... Você estava começando a me deixar preocupado! –disse Seiya ignorando o olhar fulminante.

-Conta pra gente cara! Afinal somos seus amigos! –cortou Hyoga.

Shiryu assentiu com a cabeça e começou a narrar o estranho sonho para os amigos...

Flash Back do sonho 

_Estava num lugar claro deitado, escutava o barulho de água ,via árvores e ouvia os pássaros... Escutava uma melodia num idioma diferente, mas que não lhe era estranho... E essa misteriosa música o acalmava... Curava suas feridas que estavam latejando e lhe causavam uma dor sobre humana... Via seus companheiros em camas ao seu lado, pareciam sentir a mesma sensação de paz que sentia e dormiam tranqüilos como se nada pudesse atingi-los... Num impulso tentou levantar e foi quando viu que Athena também estava ferida em uma dessas camas, e nesse momento foi impedido de levantar-se... Mãos delicadas e ao mesmo tempo firmes o impediu... Quando olhou para a criatura que se encontrava em seu lado teve uma sensação de alivio, como se já a conhecesse... Era indescritível a sua beleza... Ela usava em seu cabelo longo e negro como a noite, um fino diadema de prata, tinha pele alva que emanava perfume de alfazema..., Seus olhos eram de um verde claro tão profundo que foi impossível não se perder neles... Com certeza era a mulher mais linda que já tinha visto... Ele aceitou deitar-se de novo e reparou que envolta dos seus amigos se encontravam seu velho mestre e Shion... Existiam mulheres que emanavam uma espécie de cosmo curativo e percebeu que eram elas que cantavam... A linda mulher que o impediu de levantar ainda permaneceu ao seu lado e ele notou que de suas costas saiam duas alvas e lindas asas... Foi quando perguntou:_

_- Eu morri? - perguntou com uma voz rouca._

_-Não! Você esta em tratamento num lugar onde tempo e espaço não imperam..._

_-Onde estou? _

_-Basta saber que está a salvo e que logo voltará pra casa!_

_-Quem é você? E porque cuida de nós?_

_-Eu sou uma amiga de longa data de Athena! Fique tranqüilo! Infelizmente Shiryu, você deve estar confuso porque você não deveria ter acordado aqui... Chega um momento que a cura de vocês não está ao alcance de médicos mortais... Geralmente vocês não acordam aqui e nem se lembram de mim depois... Quem sabe um dia os deuses permitam que eu te explique... Mas volte a descansar você logo vai voltar e de nada se lembrará!_

Final do flash Back 

-Definitivamente Shiryu, é uma lembrança reprimida! – disse Shun com uma veemência que assuntou todos.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza?- indagou Shiryu.

-Como você acha que sobrevivemos a tantas batalhas e ferimentos tão mortais?

-Será porque Athena estava nos protegendo? – cortou Seiya

-Olha o favoritismo! – falou Ikki arrancando risos de todos.

-Não, no fundo o Seiya tem razão! Mas essa mulher, anjo ou o que quer que ela seja disse que era amiga de Athena, não é?

-Foi sim! Mas onde você quer chegar Shun?- perguntou Shiryu.

-Simples! Athena é uma grande Deusa, mas ela tem 88 cavaleiros pra zelar... E quando Athena não pudesse nos socorrer? Ou quando a cura das nossas feridas estivesse longe de seu conhecimento?

-Eu nunca havia pensado assim...- concluiu Seiya.

-E quem você acha que cuida dos feridos na fonte de Athena? Com certeza não são os soldados rasos! Certamente são pessoas que tem um profundo conhecimento de magia curativa, que não cura só o corpo, mas também o cosmo!- finalizou Shun.

-Então você acha que Athena, meu mestre e Shion sabem quem são?

-Exatamente!

-Então é só você falar com Dohko! Com certeza se o que Shun deduziu for verdade ele não vai poder mentir pra você!- falou Ikki.

-Tem razão! Mas, Shiryu ,você esta entre amigos e pode contar sempre com agente! Mesmo que for por um simples sonho atormentador! – finalizou Seiya.

-Obrigado! – disse Shiryu.

-Deu pra filosofar agora Seiya? – debochou Ikki.

-Que nada! Ele só ta inspirado porque vai ver a Saori! – concluiu Hyoga.

-Ah vê se não enche o saco vocês dois! – respondeu jogando meia torrada em cada um.

-Eu vou reservar as passagens pra Grécia! – intermediou Shun.

-Ah cara? Vê se tem um que faça escala na China... Porque a Shunrei vai comigo!

-Hum! Eu falei que era falta de mulher! – Ikki falou em tom divertido.

Dessa vez não teve jeito! Todos gargalharam da cara que Shiryu fez, mas que logo desapareceu pra poder rir com os amigos...

Mais tarde Shun foi à agência de viagens buscar as passagens e Shiryu começou a forçar Seiya a convencer Saori a voltar para o Japão e a ligar para o Santuário avisando que chegariam em mais ou menos três dias.

-E não se esqueça Seiya Ogawara, quando agente voltar da Grécia a Saori tem que vir junto porque se não...

-Droga! Nessa história de aposta eu sempre levei ferro!

-Eu avisei! – rindo da cara de Seiya.

Enquanto isso no santuário...

Era de tarde na Grécia quando Saori desligou o telefone e deu um suspiro de satisfação! "Eu já estava ficando com saudades dele..." Caminhando com o pensamento distante deu de cara com Shion!

-A Srta. esta radiante alguma coisa especial aconteceu? – perguntou o grande mestre.

-Meus cavaleiros de Bronze estão vindo com Shunrei, e devem chegar daqui três dias do Japão! – respondeu sonhadora.

-É uma grande alegria! Vou mandar preparar a estada deles aqui! Se me permite, a Srta. estava sentindo a falta deles, não é! Principalmente de um certo cavaleiro de pegásus...

-Ah Shion, você é o grande mestre! Nada passa despercebido por você! – disse corando furiosamente.

-E a propósito aquela sua amiga chega amanhã!

-A Nikolle? Você acha que os cavaleiros se lembram dela?

-Acho que não! Quando ela tratava de nós, estamos bem mais do que inconscientes...

-Você sabe que se algum deles se lembrar teremos que dar muitas explicações e talvez para Nikolle ainda não seja o momento certo!

-Não entendo porque a Nikolle não quer que os cavaleiros a reconheçam como...

-Não Shion! É melhor assim! No passado ela se envolveu com um deles e isso não deu certo...

-É a Srta. tem razão! Mas como ela vai se apresentar no santuário?

-Como ela é! Apenas ocultando uma parte... Se apresentará como Lady Nikolle Natchios, a amazona de pantera negra e virá pra cá com um motivo de unirmos nossa fundações.

-Ouvi dizer que ela é uma lady britânica muito discreta e muito rica, reclusa ao seu solar em Buckinghamshire(1)!

-Bom, reclusa porque na verdade não fica lá! Ela se encontra maior parte do tempo na ilha mágica!

-Ah sim ela é a senhora das amazonas!

-Eu e Lady Natchios vamos unir nossas fundações filantrópicas e levar assistência ao mundo inteiro. Eu no oriente e ela no ocidente! Vamos ser parceiras até nisso!

-Você e Nikolle são melhores juntas em todos os sentidos!

-Ela é uma amiga fiel desde tempos remotos... Mas ela não deseja que os cavaleiros saibam que ela é meu braço direito também nas guerras santas...

-Embora eu não veja o porque dessa atitude, eu vou respeitar a vontade dela... Porque sempre que pode ela me ajudou e muito...

-A você e a todos! Ela traz a vitória para no nosso lado... Assim que estiver pronta para enfrentar seus próprios demônios vai se mostrar...

Continua...

Buckinghamshire – uma parte mais afastada da capital da Inglaterra (Londres), pode se dizer um lugar mais rural. Um refugio para os Lordes e Ladys da Rainha Inglesa. Lugar onde Lady Nikolle Natchios tem um solar (casa ampla, de muitas janelas, geralmente freqüentada nos verões ingleses).

Domo pessoal,

obrigada por estarem acompanhando a minha história... Aguardem por que essa história está apenas começando...

Kisus

Já ne


	3. Lady ou Amazona?

**Domo pessoal, aqui é a deusa Nike falando do Olimpo... Estou aqui pra contar uma história pra vocês... Uma história sobre a minha amiga Athena e seus lendários guerreiros... É uma espécie de continuação para a luta contra Apollo... Espero sinceramente que gostem**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem e sim ao gênio Kurumada, apenas a protagonista é uma criação única e exclusiva minha.**

**Capitulo 4- Lady ou amazona?**

Ao contrario do que pensava chegou muito antes do previsto no santuário. E ficou irritadíssima com isso, pois era inglesa e seu é a pontualidade, nem pra mais nem pra menos. As 23:30 o guardião de Áries foi surpreendido pela silhueta de uma jovem de uns 18 anos se aproximando acompanhada por um animal que parecia um cachorro, mas ao se aproximar mais viu que aquele animal estava exageradamente grande pra ser um cachorro. Não! Definitivamente não era um cachorro, era uma pantera negra!

Mu ficou bastante apreensivo, pois, ela parecia uma amazona e estava armada com uma espada samurai.

Sentindo a tensão no cosmo do cavaleiro se deteve na frente da escadaria da casa de Áries, com um gesto fez a pantera parar e disse:

-Eu venho em paz cavaleiro, eu sou Lady Nikolle Natchios, amazona de pantera negra e Athena me aguarda.

-Perdão, mas não fui informado da visita de uma amazona, muito menos de uma lady! Não quero ser rude, mas não posso deixa-la passar.

-Mas necessito falar com Athena... Se puder avisa-la que estou aqui, ficaria grata!

-Sinto muito, mas a Srta. Saori já deve estar dormindo... Não posso incomodá-la!

-Desculpe pelo adiantado da hora (na hora que disse isso teve um calafrio de raiva "malditos aeroportos não sabem o que é pontualidade!"), mas é que...

Foi interrompida por um garoto que não devia ter mais que oito anos que veio correndo ao seu encontro...

-Querida Nikizinha! Como vai você? – dependurando-se no pescoço da moça...

-Oi Kiki! Eu vou bem! E você? Treinando muito? – disse Nikolle sorrindo.

-Kiki, você conhece essa Srta.? – disse Mu ainda desconfiado, sabia que o aprendiz não era fácil...

-Sim mestre! Ela é uma arqueóloga que esteve numa escavação perto de Jamiel e se hospedou na vila!

-Arqueóloga? Meu Zeus... O que mais você é? Esponja de aço? – brincou Mu.

-Quase isso! Mas qualquer dia desses ainda eu chego lá!

-Ah mestre... Ela também é uma curandeira... Precisa ver o que ela fez pra concertar meu joelho quando eu cai na escavação ajudando ela... – admirou-se Kiki.

-Nossa e com certeza deve ser muito poderosa, pois o cosmo que emana de você é ao mesmo tempo calmo e poderoso... Posso acompanha-la, Lady Natchios? Disse sorrindo...

-Claro, Mu! Ficaria Honrada! Mas com uma condição... Me chame de Nikc!– respondeu.

-Ok, Nikc! Vamos... Talvez mestre Shion esteja acordado e a receba... Se ele não estiver, você é amiga do Kiki, portanto se hospeda aqui em Áries!

Kiki disse que iria com eles também, mas não especificou como. Quando Nikolle caiu em si estava com Kiki de cavalinho subindo as escadas das 12 casas e Mu protestando para que ele descesse, mas nada tirava o menino dali.

-Kiki, você sabia que nem todo mundo é como Shiryu e fica aturando suas maluquices? – disse Mu bem irritado.

-Deixa ele! Afinal eu sou uma amazona e não é sacrifício eu carregar um magricela que nem o Kiki! – respondeu a moça rindo da cara que Kiki fez ao escutar "magricela".

Mu sabia que nunca havia visto Nikolle, mas o seu cosmo era estranhamente familiar... Não sabia como explicar, mas ela não lhe causava outra coisa a não ser uma sensação de paz infinita... Até o perfume de alfazema que lhe chegava ao nariz era acalmante e curativo!

Que bom que esteja aqui conosco Nikc! O santuário vai ficar bastante cheio daqui uns dias, pois os cavaleiros de bronze também vêm pra cá... E só o Seiya ocupa metade do lugar de tão espaçoso que é... Mas vai gostar deles... São bons rapazes... – disse animadamente Kiki

Os cavaleiros de bronze estão vindo pra cá? Algum problema no santuário? – interrompeu uma Nikolle bastante preocupada.

Não Nikc! Não se preocupe! Eles vem apenas visitar Saori! - disse Mu.

Boa noite, Lady Natichios! Bem vinda ao santuário! – A voz do grande mestre soou imperiosa à frente deles (de tanto conversarem não haviam notado que subiram toda a estensão das doze casas). Nikolle sorriu assim que viu Shion e Mu soube nesse instante que o mestre já conhecia a misteriosa e repentina visitante...

**3 dias mais tarde...**

Tinham pegado o avião à noite em Tókio e chegaram na China ainda de madrugada. Shunrei embarcou no avião deveria ser umas 2:30 da madrugada e todos com a exceção de Shiryu estavam dormindo.

Quando eles se encontraram, se beijaram calorosamente, pois há dois meses que os namorados não se viam.

-Oi minha linda chinesinha! Como você esta? – perguntou carinhosamente.

-Eu estou bem, mas com muitas saudades de você! – disse beijando-o mais uma vez.

-Se sentiu muito sozinha na China?

-Não, as crianças da escola me faziam companhia, enquanto você conseguia a cidadania japonesa pra mim! – respondeu com um pensamento "será que com esse convite de ir morar no Japão vamos ficar definitivamente juntos?".

-Que bom! Fico feliz por ter sido paciente!

-E então porque estamos indo para Grécia? Saori esta com problemas?

-Não! Vamos visitá-la e eu preciso resolver um assunto com o mestre...;

-O que você teria de tão urgente pra falar com o mestre?

-Nada importante! Coisas de cavaleiros. – disse acariciando a face da jovem.

Queria perguntar a Dohko o que ele achava de seu casamento com sua filha adotiva... Era a coisa que mais sonhava na vida, mas... Aquele outro sonho estava colocando esse em duvida. Ele já não tinha mais certeza do que queria, estava com medo dessa mulher ser real e com isso ser de vez enfeitiçado por ela e magoar Shunrei... Não gostava de vê-la triste... Tinha certeza que a queria ao seu lado, mas não sabia se era como mulher ou irmã! Isso se provava um dilema que o vinha atormentando desde que havia sonhado com aquele anjo...

Não podia ser real! Aquela mulher era por deveras bonita para ser de verdade e mesmo se fosse jamais seria dele... Definitivamente estava obcecado!

Foi nesses devaneios que adormeceu e perdeu a noção do tempo tendo o mesmo sonho de sempre... O mesmo cenário, a mesma mulher, a mesma situação... Só que o final do sonho mudou...

_-"Não se preocupe, Shiryu_ – ela lhe disse _-Logo eu vou esclarecer tudo, logo você vai me encontrar! Os deuses finalmente permitiram que eu voltasse pra você"._

Acordou num salto que assustou todos os passageiros. Ficou tão sem graça que falou sem sentir:

-Preciso ir ao banheiro!

Isso foi pouco pra Seiya e Ikki começarem a gozação diária e logo todos estavam rindo do pobre Shiryu, foi quando o piloto avisou que estavam chegando a Atenas e que dentro de 10 min. pousariam. Rapidamente Hyoga deu um cutucão em Shun e falou bem baixo de forma que ninguém mais podia ouvir:

-Você acha que ele teve outro sonho? – perguntou o cisne.

-Acho não, tenho certeza! E pelo jeito esse foi mais intenso que os outros, pois ele acordou muito inquieto. – respondeu o irmão de Ikki – Vou lá ver o que ele tem;

Shiryu se encontrava no banheiro lavando o rosto e se recuperando do sonho, quando Shun bateu;

-Shiryu, esta tudo bem?

-Sim, não se preocupe! Só foi um sonho estranho;

-Pra variar, né! Alguma novidade nesse sonho estranho?

Shiryu abriu a porta e encarou Shun e ele contou sobre o sonho e o que mais se adicionara nele.

-Eu sabia! Essa mulher é de verdade e essa história vai dar pano pra manga, pois você parece obcecado por ela! –ele falou divertido.

-Shun por acaso você anda lendo os pensamento dos outros?

-Não! Você que é totalmente previsível!

-Por favor, não diga nada a ninguém!

-Não se preocupe, vamos nos sentar que o comandante já avisou que logo o avião vai aterrissar;

O pouso do avião ocorreu tranqüilo. Logo já estavam com a bagagem e foram procurar Tatsumi que viria buscá-los.

-Bom dia Tatsumi! Gostando do verão grego? – provocou Seiya, pois o mordomo já se encontrava enfiado num terno às 7 da manhã!

-Tudo ótimo moleque! – respondeu entre dentes.

-Olha num provoca não, que eu conto tudo para a Saori!

Todos riram ao ver Tatsumi bufar de ódio e da cara de inocente que o cavaleiro fez. Animados e batendo bastante papo nem sentiram a limusine se aproximar do santuário. E na hora que notaram já estavam nas escadarias de Áries e avistaram um garoto impaciente os esperando.

-Kiki! – disseram em coro.

-Yes, vocês chegaram! Estava com saudades de vocês! – abraçando Shiryu pela cintura.

-Que bom Kiki! Também estávamos com saudades! – respondeu um Shiryu quase sufocado com abraço do garoto.

Todos sem exceção riram da cena, ate Mu e dois soldados rasos que saiam de Áries tiveram de rir do afeto "excessivo" do garoto.

-Que bom que chegaram cavaleiros de bronze! E é uma honra revê-la Srta Shunrei!

-Igualmente! – respondeu corando.

-Venham não é só Kiki que estava ansioso em vê-los! Athena os aguarda!

Quando chegaram ao templo de Athena eles se depararam com uma mesa de café bastante farta para celebrar a chegada deles. Foram recebidos por uma Saori muito radiante.

-Bem vindos meus mais estimados amigos, é um prazer revê-los! – disse a garota com um largo sorriso.

-O prazer é todo meu, eh, quer dizer nosso – disse Seiya se adiantando para abraça-la e corando diante das risadas dos amigos.

Depois de tomarem café todos foram ajeitar as bagagens, todos menos Shiryu que correu em Libra. Já não podia esperar pra falar com seu mestre, como se ele tivesse uma formula mágica para resolver seu dilema;

Entrou devagar e gritou da porta:

-Oh de casa? Posso entrar?

-Shiryu meu filho! Que bom que chegou! Que a graça de Athena esteja com você! – falou um entusiasmando Dohko, embora aparentasse a idade do pupilo, ainda não perdera o velho costume de trata-lo como a um filho, no caso ainda uma criança;

-Ela esta comigo mestre! Que bom revê-lo! Como o Sr. esta?

-Bem meu rapaz! Venha entre! Porque Shunrei não veio com você?

-Ela estava arrumando as bagagens dela e tava fofocando com a Saori! Sabe como são essas duas, né!

-Ah! Tudo bem! Depois eu a vejo! Mas Shiryu venha cá! Quero conversar com você! – falou praticamente puxando o aprendiz (depois que ele voltou a sua forma jovem era difícil dizer não pra ele!);

-O que deseja saber de mim, mestre? – perguntou sentindo que Dohko já sabia do que se tratava;

-O que lhe traz ao santuário? Tenho a impressão que não é só pra pedir a minha benção para o seu casamento com Shunrei;

-Bom no inicio era, mas... Agora eu estou confuso;

-Quem sabe se você me falar o que tanto te chateia, eu não consiga ajuda-lo?

Então tomou fôlego e repetiu a história do sonho com a mulher alada que tinha contado a Seiya e os outros;

-Muito intrigante esse sonho seu Shiryu!

-Sabia que ia dizer isso mestre... O que significa?

-Eu ainda não sei! Vou consultar Athena e depois te dou uma resposta! Não fique se penitenciando com um sonho;

-Obrigado mestre! Vou pensar sobre o assunto e tentar relaxar! - disse isso tendo a estranha sensação que seu mestre estava lhe enrolando;

-Isso mesmo! Porque não leva Shunrei para conhecer Atenas hoje?

-Boa idéia mestre! Depois agente se vê! – disse se despedindo.

_-"Eu te avisei que esse dia chegaria minha neta!" pensou o mestre com um olhar pesaroso._

**Continua...**

Domo pessoal, é um prazer estar aqui de novo escrevendo pra você (isso ta me rendendo uma confusão e tanto com as musas, porque elas estão com ciúmes por eu ter resolvido contar histórias agora...)

Bom espero que se divirtam e deixo meu muito obrigado pra Dama 9 (minha miguxa que revisa a fic pra mim) e Cristella Lebir (que deixou um alô pra mim semana passada)!

Kisus

Já né


	4. Observe e aprenda

**Domo pessoal, aqui é a deusa Nike falando do Olimpo... Estou aqui pra contar uma história pra vocês... Uma história sobre a minha amiga Athena e seus lendários guerreiros... É uma espécie de continuação para a luta contra Apollo... Espero sinceramente que gostem!**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem e sim ao gênio Kurumada, apenas a protagonista é uma criação única e exclusiva minha.**

**Capitulo 6 – Observe e Aprenda**

Logo que voltou ao ultimo templo Shiryu convidou não só Shunrei, mas todos os outros cavaleiros de bronze e convenceu também Saori a sair e passear um pouquinho...

-Ta me devendo essa! – disse para Pegásus –Depois você reclama que só leva ferro!

-Beleza! Mas também num precisa forçar a barra! Eu sei que eu estou mais ou menos encrencado nessa história do trato, mas eu vou dar um jeito! – retrucou um Seiya bem indignado.

-Forçar a barra Seiya? Se você for mais devagar, Athena já vai ter reencarnado umas três vezes até você resolver tomar uma atitude! – caçoou Ikki – A vida é agora cara!

Ficaram naquele papo filosófico até Saori resolver o que iria vestir. Logo saíram ela e Shunrei de dentro do templo, vestidas com vestidos leves que as deixavam encantadoras.

-Bom se as moças já estão prontas... Vamos! – finalizou Hyoga.

Chegando no centro de Atenas Saori lembrou que deveria ter convidado Nikolle para vir também...

-Nossa que cabeça a minha! Esqueci da Nick! – bateu a mão na testa em gesto de esquecimento!

-Quem é Nick, Saori? – perguntou Shun.

-Lady Nikolle Natchios é uma rica dama da sociedade britânica e esta visitando o santuário. Ela é dona de uma grande fundação filantrópica que atua principalmente na América Latina e daqui uma semana vamos dar um grande baile para anunciar a fusão das nossas fundações.

-Poxa Saori! Vocês vão poder fazer muito juntas... Já ouvi falar dela... É muito ligada as causas sociais embora seja um pessoa misteriosa! – relatou Hyoga.

-Sim, mas quem conhece Nikolle como eu sabe que ela é uma ótima pessoa e também uma grande guerreira! Luta sob a constelação de pantera negra! Somos amigas de longa data, vocês vão adora-la!

-Mas Saori, esta tudo pronto para o tal baile? – alertou Shunrei.

-Ih, é mesmo! Tenho que ir num monte de lugares pra confirmar a hora e local das entregas, escolher decoração, enviar lista de convidados...

-Então porque não fazemos assim – propôs Ikki – Vocês resolvem isso tudo e agente se encontra mais tarde, afinal o Seiya vai te atrapalhar e vai ficar babando mais ainda em você!

-Hei! Mais respeito Fênix! – protestou ele.

-Deixa Seiya ele tem razão! Vai ser uma chatice pra vocês... – concluiu Saori corando muito – Afinal se eu for e resolver tudo rápido, eu volto logo! Você vem comigo Shunrei?

-Claro! – respondeu a chinesa saindo com Saori, enquanto os cavaleiros se sentavam num elegante café.

-Valeu Ikki! Se eu pudesse enfiava a cabeça no primeiro buraco que encontrasse! – xingou Seiya.

-Mas você precisa ser mais sutil! Todo mundo notou que você tava secando ela!

-Como assim mais sutil?

-Simples! – cortou Shiryu – como nós somos seus amigos, vamos dar certos empurrãozinhos e fazer com que vocês dois se acertem!

-Que tipo de empurrãozinhos?

-Ah isso só o tempo vai dizer... Oportunidades virão! – respondeu bem enigmaticamente o dragão.

-Que tal fazer um jogo? – propôs Shun.

Todos olharam interessados, pois esse tipo de proposta vindo de Shun era bem rara! Definitivamente não era qualquer dia que se ouvia isso!

-Fala, mano! – Disse Fênix curioso.

-Bom é o seguinte... A Saori e essa tal de Nikolle vão dar esse baile não é? – todos assentiram –Então cada um de nós vai ter que ir acompanhado com uma mulher! Se não paga um favor pra cada um de nós...

-Shun você ta passando bem? – perguntou Hyoga – Eu convidaria tipo quem?

-Que tal aquela solitária moça que esta sentada atrás de mim? – e apontou uma moça loira muito bonita que estava sozinha em uma mesa não muito distante...

Hyoga ficou boquiaberto... Tinha muitos anos que não a via, mas a reconheceria entre milhões de pessoas... A doce e amada princesa de Asgard...

-Mas aquela é a Freya! O que estaria fazendo na Grécia?

-Porque você não vai perguntar pra ela e puxa papo? – propôs Andrômeda.

-Só se você também for puxar papo com aquela loira que esta sentada com a Shina e a Marin no bar! – alfinetou Ikki.

Quando Shun se virou reconheceu June no ato que estava acompanhada de Marin e Shina e foi logo levantando... O que espantou mais ainda foi o comentário que ele fez:

-Observem e aprendam! Principalmente você, Sr. Pegásus! – e foi ao encontro da amazona. Logo Shina e Marin desconfiaram e foram dar uma volta e Shun e June conversaram animados papos...

-Vocês querem saber de uma coisa? Os santinhos são os piores! Eu não vou deixar o Shun me passar pra traz e vou também puxar papo com a Fleur... – falando isso Hyoga levantou da mesa e foi em direção a Fleur e 10 minutos depois já estavam bastante entrosados num papo animado.

-Esses dois são pra frente demais! – dramatizou Seiya.

-Eles e que estão certos! – indagou fênix.

Logo Seiya e Ikki começaram uma discussão sobre como ser um "garanhão de primeira" e isso foi pouco para Shiryu ficar bastante entediado e se distrair...

A discussão já estava a mil quando Shiryu resolveu reparar a sua volta e alguma coisa chamou sua atenção. Uma mulher de literalmente parar o trânsito.

Uma moça que era irresistível não olhar, linda, os homens estavam tropeçando para olhá-la, pele alva, cabelos muito negros, muitos lisos e extremamente compridos, um sorriso iluminado e belíssimos olhos verdes... Vestia um vestido curto e solto que dava graça aos movimentos e deixava a mostra seu belo par de pernas.

Ao reparar muito na moça que Shiryu teve a impressão de já tê-la visto. Mas, onde? Reparou novamente o que chamou a atenção de Ikki e Seiya.. "O que tanto Shiryu olhava?"; pensaram juntos;

-Hei cara, você tem namorada! – provocou Seiya – Para de secar a moça se não, ela vai sumir;

-É ela! – exclamou levantando-se.

-Cara se acalma! Sabemos que o jogo do Shun é serio, mas pensávamos que iria com a Shurei! – indagou Ikki começando a ficar preocupado com a fixação do cavaleiro.

-Não, vocês não estão entendendo! É ela! O anjo que estava no meu sonho!

-Ih! Piorou de vez! Ta bom cara! Ela é linda, mas num é pra tanto! Ela nem asas têm! – concluiu Seiya.

-É mesmo! E o que quê a mulher, anjo ou sei lá o que do seu sonho estaria fazendo em Atenas? – perguntou Ikki.

-Não sei, mas sei que é ela! – e saiu correndo atrás da moça.

**5 minutos depois...**

A bela moça foi surpreendia na multidão por um homem muito bonito, moreno de olhos azuis e bastante másculo, que ela sabia perfeitamente quem era. Quando ele tocou seu braço fazendo-a parar, ela simplesmente gelou. Ele havia a reconhecido.

-Boa tarde, Srta! – disse sem saber direito o que fazer agora que a tinha ali na sua frente.

-Boa tarde! – ela respondeu. -"Como ele continua bonito!"; ela pensou, não deixando de notar os evidentes atributos do cavaleiro.

-Você não é daqui, não é? – Shyriu continuou.

-Her... Mais ou menos como você! Em Atenas a maioria das pessoas é turista; ela desconversou;

-Pois é! Que legal eu não sabia disso! – _"To parecendo um idiota... Mas como eu chegou de repente e pergunto: ' Oi, tudo bem? Por acaso era você que andava povoando meus sonhos?"; ele não pode evitar o pensamento irônico.._

-Ah, você está com algum problema, está perdido ou quer ajuda? –ela sugeriu.

-Não que isso! E que eu sou um idiota! Meu nome é Shiryu Suiyama! – disse estendendo a mão, notando o desconforto da jovem que devia-se a ainda segurá-la pelo braço.

-Prazer, Sr. Suiyama! – e deu-lhe as costas.

-Hei, espera um pouco! Eu não ouvi seu nome!

-Foi porque eu não disse! – disse cortante – Olha, meu forte não é ser mal educada, mas se você não disser o que quer comigo eu vou embora agora mesmo!

-Diga-me apenas o seu nome e eu dou essa conversa como encerrada!

Gostando do jogo que estava jogando, a jovem disse estendendo a mão:

-Nikolle Natchios!

Shiryu ficou sem fala, então ela era a Lady que estava visitando o santuário, amiga de longa data de Saori. As peças começaram a se encaixar e enquanto raciocinava ficou segurando a mão da jovem entre suas.

-Sr. Suiyama? O Sr. esta me constrangendo, poderia me soltar?

-Ah! Perdoe-me, mas se você é Lady Natchios, então você é amiga da Saori?

-Conhece Saori Kido?

-Sim! Sou Shiryu o Cavaleiro de Dragão! – mas logo foi cortado por Shunrei e Saori que chagavam.

-Nick, querida! – Saori disse lhe dando três beijinhos – Vejo que já conheceu Shiryu!

-É, ele fez questão de me conhecer! – disse ironizando.

-Ah, a propósito Shiryu? Onde estão Seiya e os outros? – perguntou Athena.

-Estão num bar ali na frente. Hyoga encontrou com Freya e Shun foi colocar o papo em dia com a June. O Seiya e o Ikki estão papeando em uma mesa!

-Ah claro! Nick, essa é Shunrei minha amiga e namorada do Shiryu! E Shunrei essa é Lady Nikolle Natchios! – disse apresentando as duas.

-Muito prazer! – disseram juntas quando se abraçaram.

-Ah vem comigo! Quero que conheça os outros... – Saori saiu puxando Nikolle que pediu um educado "com licença" para Shiryu e Shunrei.

-Eu vi como você estava interessado na amiga da Saori! – falou Shunrei bastante sentida.

-O que? Não é nada disso que você ta pensando. É que... – e logo interrompeu o que ia falar, sabia que se falasse do sonho iria piorar a situação.

Inventou uma desculpa hiper esfarrapada e tentou enrolar Shunrei, que não engoliu!(Lógico!). Isso foi pouco pra iniciarem um DR (Discutir Relacionamento) que deixaria os dois levemente magoados um com o outro.

Assim que chegaram na mesa Hyoga e Shun tinham voltado com Freya e June e estavam contando varias histórias engraçadas que estavam fazendo Nikolle passar mal de tanto rir. A química dela com os cavaleiros foi imediata. Conversaram como se fossem amigos há décadas e logo uma amizade nasceu em meio de risos e gargalhadas.

Quando viram que já estava ficando tarde resolveram voltar para o santuário e descansar. Saori convidou Freya para se hospedar no Santuário e ela Hyoga foram ao Hotel buscar a bagagem dela, enquanto os outros se dirigiam para o santuário.

**No caminho...**

-Nick, porque você saiu hoje cedo e nem me avisou? – perguntou Saori.

-Ah! Eu fui resolver os tramites legais da fusão das nossas fundações! Amanhã de manhã o advogado vai enviar os documentos! Só falta você assinar! –respondeu.

-Que bom fico mais aliviada! E não se preocupe eu já resolvi tudo para o baile de semana que vem!

-Saori, não é por nada não, mas nós somos uma dupla e tanto! Vai ser difícil alguém superar agente!

Chegando ao Santuário todos pegaram o atalho das doze casas, menos Nikolle. Tinha que falar com o Cavaleiro de Libra. Chegando em Libra encontrou Dohko na varanda:

-Boa noite meu querido avô! –chegou cumprimentando.

-Boa noite minha querida neta! Olhando você tão crescida assim, lembro de quando era um bebê e puxava a minha barba branca! – lembrou Dohko.

Imagina eu que tinha um avô de duzentos e num sei quantos anos e reencontro um rapaz de dezoito anos!

-É! Dá pra dar um nó na cuca! – disse rindo – Mas entre, sinto que esta preocupada com algo, espero que-...;

-Ele me reconheceu! Não sabe ainda quem eu sou na verdade, mas ele não vai parar enquanto não descobrir!

-Eu sabia que esse dia ia acabar chegando! Mas não acha que esta na hora de esclarecer que você é, e o verdadeiro motivo por esta aqui? Seria justo com todos e principalmente com Athena que acredita que estamos em paz!

-Eu sei disso! A minha única saída é contar...;

Continua...

**Domo pessoal! Como vocês estão? Espero que bem!**

**To passando aki pra deixar um alô para os mortais que andam lendo e comentando minha história e para puxar a orelha daqueles que estão lendo e não estão comentando! Comenta gente! A opinião dos meus leitores e valida! Não sou uma deusa malvada, podem comentar...**

**Bom, muito obrigada a Dama 9 (minha miguxa) que revisou a fics pra mim! BJOCAS pra todos!**

**Nikke – A Deusa da Vitoria**


	5. Conhecendo a mansão Natchios

**Domo pessoal, aqui é a deusa Nike falando do Olimpo... Estou aqui pra contar uma história pra vocês... Uma história sobre a minha amiga Athena e seus lendários guerreiros... É uma espécie de continuação para a luta contra Apollo... Espero sinceramente que gostem**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem e sim ao gênio Kurumada, apenas a protagonista é uma criação única e exclusiva minha.**

**Capitulo 5 – Conhecendo a mansão Natchios!**

Nikolle não foi dormir imediatamente, ela foi ao observatório olhar as estrelas e reunir forças pra contar a verdade. Sabia que o que lhe levava ao santuário era um motivo bem maior que a fusão de empresas e sim uma noticia que perturbaria a paz de todas as pessoas que ali viviam. Ela sabia que enquanto não contasse todos estariam em grande perigo sem nem ao menos saberem. Por isso ela decidiu que no dia seguinte reuniria Athena e seus cavaleiros e contaria o que se passava na ilha mágica.

**-o-o-o-o-**

No dia seguinte acordou bem cedo e tomou café bem animado com Saori, Shunrei e Freya. Atarefadas com os preparativos do baile (onde estaria toda alta sociedade européia) pediram ajuda as amazonas Marin, Shina e June.

Ao se despedirem dos cavaleiros, as garotas acompanharam Nikolle a sua nova mansão na Grécia, onde aconteceria o tal baile. Todas ficaram deslumbradas com a "pequena casa" de Nikolle. Toda decorada em estilo antigo, misturando os estilos grego e britânico. A casa era muito bem decorada com estatuas e artefatos antigos que Nikolle tinha encontrado em escavações arqueológicas ao redor do mundo.

A casa já estava em polvorosa, tinha gente pra tudo quanto é lado e as garotas ficaram admiradas com os preparativos da festa.

-E ai meninas o que estão achando? Gostaram da minha nova casa? – perguntou uma sorridente Nikolle.

-Nossa e como! Sua casa é um sonho! Muito peculiar! Foi você quem decorou? – perguntou Saori.

-Bom, parte fui eu, e outra parte foi o Alfred! Meu mordomo. Me trata como a rainha da Inglaterra, mas é uma boa pessoa e um amigo fiel!

De repente foram interrompidas pela dona do buffet que chegava calmamente até elas:

-Bom dia Nikc! Já esta tudo caminhando plenamente e não devemos ter imprevistos para o baile! – disse Pandora.

-Pandora? – perguntou Saori - Você esta viva?

-Her... É uma história bem longa que eu explico depois, Saori – cortou Nikolle – Ótimo Pandora! Avise-me se precisar de algo e mais tarde venha almoçar conosco!

-Claro Nick! Vou acabar de dar as ordens e venho te ajudar a mostrar a casa para as meninas!

Andaram por toda mansão enquanto Nikolle e Saori verificavam se tudo estava no seu devido lugar para que nada desse errado no baile. Pandora se juntou a elas e não demoraram todas estavam dando boas gargalhadas como se fossem velhas amigas.

Nikolle fazia o papel da palhaça da turma contando de suas aventura pelo mundo. Depois de rirem muito Marin perguntou:

-Nick, e aquela pantera sua? Que vai aonde você vai atrás? Sabemos que você é uma pessoa com gostos bem exóticos, mas criar uma pantera?

-O nome dela é Zana! Ela não é uma simples pantera. É minha armadura!

-Sua armadura! Aquela pantera vai dar uma armadura bem peluda não acha? – brincou Shina.

-Zana é uma espécie especial de armadura! – cortou Saori – Como a de fênix não precisa ser concertada, pois renasce das cinzas, a armadura de Nick muda de acordo com a sua vontade!

-Zana tem sido uma grande companhia pra mim, sem contar que ela se carrega sozinha e eu não preciso ficar com aquela urna enorme pra cima e pra baixo! – brincou Nikolle arrancando risos.

-Você é uma amazona bem fora do comum! Onde foi treinada? – perguntou June.

-Metade do meu tempo vivia na Inglaterra numa escola de boas maneiras, que por sinal eu quase incendiei! – falou fazendo todo mundo rir novamente. – E na outra metade fui criada em Zara e treinada pelas três grandes sacerdotisas!

-O que? – falaram Marin, Shina e June juntas, assuntando Shurei e Pandora.

-Isso mesmo meninas, Nick foi treinada pelas três grandes mestras e conquistou a espada suprema! Ela é a Rainha de Zara e Senhora das amazonas.

**Enquanto isso no Santuário...**

-Droga num sei pra que agente tem que treinar? – reclamou Seiya.

-Só pra passar o tempo. Até as garotas voltarem pra encher o saco da gente! – disse Hyoga desviando de um chute de Ikki.

-Mas agente podia ter ido com elas! Queria ver a casa nova da Nick! – disse Shun.

-É só eu ligar pra Shunrei e perguntar onde estão que agente vai lá! – simplificou Shiryu.

-Acha mesmo prudente você ligar pra Shunrei e falar que estamos indo pra lá e você dar de cara com a Nick e criar uma situação ruim? – perguntou Ikki – Pois a sua "má nota" quase terminou mal ontem!

-Eu sei! Mas aquela mulher esconde uma coisa e eu vou descobrir o que é! – respondeu veemente.

-Depois eu que não tenho jeito! – disse Seiya – E vamos logo que é bom que eu convido logo a Saori pra esse baile.

-Ah essa eu quero ver! – falaram os quatro juntos deixando Seiya totalmente encabulado!

Shiryu ligou para Shunrei e ela disse exatamente como chegar a nova mansão Natchois. Depois que entraram na limusine, Hyoga comentou:

-Mestre Kamus comentou comigo que a Nick é mais poderosas das amazonas! Dá pra acreditar?

-A mais poderosa? E cadê a armadura dela? – perguntou Shun.

-A armadura dela é uma pantera que a segue por todos os lugares que ela vai! A armadura de pantera negra se diferencia como a de fênix, pois tem a capacidade de se camuflar no ambiente de acordo com a vontade de seu mestre!

Então aquela doida resolveu usar a armadura como bichinho de estimação? – falou Shiryu que adquiria uma estranha apatia de Nikolle. Não podia nem ouvir falar o nome dela sem torcer o nariz, mas em seu intimo sabia que era só instinto de defesa contra o que sentia.

-Nossa cara, o que foi que ela te fez? – retrucou Hyoga.

-Nada! – disse secamente.

-Mas a Nick, foi treinada na Inglaterra? – quis saber Ikki.

-Mais ou menos! Pelo que eu entendi, ela foi treinada em dois lugares, Inglaterra e Zara. Não sei bem onde fica, mas é uma ilha comandada por amazonas! – respondeu Hyoga.

-Uma ilha só de amazonas? Meu pai! Deve ser um inferno! – brincou Seiya.

-Não, Kamus disse que tem família lá, ou melhor, é tio da Nick e que Zara é muito bonita e pacifica! Também é uma ilha mágica na qual Athena na mitologia escondeu do mundo! Só entra quem tem a permissão de uma sacerdotisa!

-Nossa que irado! E o que a Nick é lá? –perguntou Shun.

-A rainha! – respondeu ela. Os cavaleiros nem tinham notado que já haviam descido do carro e estavam na porta da mansão!

-Nick! Como vai? – cumprimentaram todos, menos Shiryu que apenas conteve em lança-lhe um olhar carregado de significados.

-Bem, obrigada! – disse reparando a cara carrancuda de Shiryu –Nossa que bicho mordeu ele?

-Num esquenta não! Ele ta de TPM hoje, mas não é nada pessoal! - disse Seiya provocou só pra contrariar.

-Entrem, sintam-se em casa! Alfred? Mostre os smokings que a Saori comprou e mande para o alfaiate ajustar, por favor! – disse para um homem de uns setenta anos bem alinhado.

-Como quiser My Lady! Por favor, cavalheiros, sigam-me; pediu.

-Agente se vê mais tarde! Sintam-se à vontade, a casa é de vocês! – disse Nikolle saindo.

Os cinco rapazes foram guiados pelo mordomo para poderem experimentar as roupas. No caminho repararam o jeito peculiar de decorar que Nikolle tinha. Quanto mais culturas ela pudesse misturar pela casa melhor.

Passaram por uma sala onde havia uma grande coleção de espadas samurais e Alfred gentilmente perguntou se eles desejavam conhecer a coleção de Nikolle. O que interessou muito Shiryu foi uma espada que estava no centro da sala. Era magnífica! Perfeita! E parecia muito antiga embora estivesse totalmente intacta. Ao estender a mão para toca-la, Alfred o deteve:

-Essa espada é a preferida de My Lady! É sua espada pessoal, a que ela usa pra se defender. Foi dada a ela por sua antiga mestra em uma combate mortal e ela não gosta que seja toca nem por mim.

-Perdão! – recuou Shiryu – Mas é muito bonita! Data de quando?

-Essa espada pertence à família real de Zara e esta com eles a mais de dez mil anos.

-Dez mil anos! Antecede a arte samurai; disse Hyoga também se interessando pelo belo artefato.

-Foram os ancestrais de Lady Natchios que treinaram os primeiros guerreiros desse mundo! Desde os samurais até os índios Americanos! – concluiu um orgulhoso Alfred.

-Nossa impressionante! Ela deve ser uma grande guerreira! Bom, mas vamos experimentar as roupas de pingüim! – disse Seiya

-Sim, como quiser Srs. – disse o mordomo achando graça no comentário de Seiya.

Depois de experimentarem o traje para o baile e Alfred fazer as marcações necessárias para o alfaiate ajusta-los, encontraram as meninas numa sala que tinha uma parede de vidro e que dava ampla visão de uma área de treinamento, onde se encontrava Nikolle com um micro short, mas muito bem armada, com armas presas as costas e a cintura! Era realmente munição pesada que ela estava pretendendo usar.

-O que vai acontecer aqui? – perguntou Seiya.

-A Nick, vai testar o sistema de segurança da casa! – respondeu Shunrei.

-Mas ela sabe usar aquelas armas que estão presas ao cinto dela? – perguntou Shun.

-Lady Natchios é perita em armas! Preparem-se para ver uma demonstração de genialidade e habilidade! – concluiu um orgulhoso Alfred mostrando uma foto de Nikolle com um uniforme camuflado e uma metralhadora nas mãos acompanhada pelos fuzileiros reais da rainha britânica.

-Lady, amazona, arqueológa, perita em armas e rainha... Ela num dá brilho em panela não, dá? – perguntou Ikki fazendo até o serio Alfred rir.

-É! Ela é uma caixinha de surpresas! – concluiu ironicamente Shiryu que reparava a pantera Zana acomodar-se ao seu lado para assistir a seção de "exibicionismo" da sua dona.

Logo Nikolle iniciou o teste descendo rapidamente por uma corda de uns vinte metros. Assim que chegou no chão, reparou atentamente a sua volta e olhou seu objetivo que era uma bandeira no lado oposto da área de treinamento.

De repente surgiram três robôs imensos que pareciam dispostos a digladiar com ela, se ela quisesse passar.

Logo um foi pra cima dela disposto a mata-la, derrubando-a no chão, mas ela não deixou por menos fazendo uma serie de acrobacias para tomar uma distancia considerável pra que começasse a atirar. Daí em diante o espetáculo foi incrível. Uma lady britânica atirando muito contra três robôs e o resultado foi três robôs bastante danificados e uma Nikolle com sorriso de triunfo na face.

Quando se aproximou da bandeira, subitamente os três robôs levantaram prontos pra recomeçar a luta mais ela gritou "Game Over" e os robôs se auto desligaram. E a lady deu um suspiro de alivio.

Nikolle foi até os fornecedores com a bandeira nas mãos e disse:

-Muito bom! Mesmo bastante danificados, eles ainda funcionam! Mandem outros três pra mim! A mercadoria está aprovada!

Com uma reverencia ele assentiram e se retiraram. Entrando na sala onde estavam os amigos, Nikolle encontrou seu técnico de sistemas histérico!

-**Nick, munição real de novo não**! Você faz idéia de como é difícil programar esses robôs do jeito que você gosta pra defender a casa? – falou Jonh a beira de um colapso - Ele estão sentindo muita dor agora Nick! – disse ouvindo os risos de todos

-Hum coitadinhos! – ironizou – Eles foram programados pra parar antes de arrancar minha cabeça?

-Errr... Não! – disse Jonh, um moreno alto de olhos castanhos e porte atlético (um típico inglês) dando um sorrisinho sem graça.

-Então, daí a munição real! – disse a lady dando uma piscadela!

-Ah, não! – disse Jonh reparando as moças a sua volta, e ele gostou muito do que viu quando olhou Shunrei que corou ao reparar a indiscreta observação.

-O que foi? Ah, munição real de novo! – disse Alfred que acabava de voltar pra dizer que o chá das cinco estava na mesa.

-Belo Show, Nick! – brincou Seiya – Você deu uma surra nos gigantes de metal!

-Obrigada! É sempre um prazer! – disse sorrindo.

Foram tomar o chá das cinco e estavam todos em uma conversa muito animada quando Shun notou que Shiryu estava mais calado que de costume e deu um olhada significativa para Nikolle que disse:

-Algum problema, Shiryu? – perguntou Nikc (como já estamos ficando íntimos vamos chamá-la assim daqui pra frente) – a comida não lhe agrada?

-Não, de jeito nenhum! A comida esta ótima! Só que você me fez refletir sobre aqueles robôs! Parece que você esta com medo de que algo aconteça! Porque se não, pra que tanta segurança?

-Acha que estou escondendo algo?

-Pra dizer a verdade... Acho! É o que minha intuição diz! – concluiu.

-Entendo e vou levar sua intuição a serio! Afinal você é discípulo do meu avô e ele nunca erra nesses pressentimentos dele!

-Dohko é seu avô?

-Sim, por parte de mãe! E você tem razão! Não tenho sido sincera com vocês!

-Não liga não Nick! Shiryu anda meio estranho ultimamente! Não deve ser nada. – falou Seiya chutando o amigo por debaixo da mesa.

-Não Seiya! Minha visita ao santuário tem um motivo muito maior do que fusão de entidades filantrópicas!

No momento que disse isso, os cavaleiros de ouro entraram na sala guiados por Alfred e Milo foi logo perguntando:

-Mandou chamar agente Nick?

Continua...

Domo pessoal! Cadê minhas os comentários de você? To começando a ficar triste aqui do Olimpo! A musa da comedia não sabe mais o que fazer pra me animar...

Deixem um alô para a deusa da vitória! To esperando!

Se quiserem me mandem um alô por aki né


	6. A lenda de Minerva e Victoria

**Domo pessoal, aqui é a deusa Nike falando do Olimpo... Estou aqui pra contar uma história pra vocês... Uma história sobre a minha amiga Athena e seus lendários guerreiros... É uma espécie de continuação para a luta contra Apollo... Espero sinceramente que gostem**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem e sim ao gênio Kurumada, apenas a protagonista é uma criação única e exclusiva minha.**

**Capitulo 6 – A lenda de Minerva e Victória!**

-Mandei sim, Milo! – disse respirando fundo – Tenho algo importante a contar! Alfred abra as janelas da sala de música! Lá tem acentos suficientes para todos.

Com a ordem Alfred guiou todos a sala de música e abriu a janela para que a luz do crepúsculo desse um ar peculiar à sala! Era magnífico e amplo o aposento e todos se sentiram muito a vontade no local. Nick se sentou num lugar de destaque e começou a falar:

-Todos devem estar curiosos com essa minha atitude, mas logo vão entender quem eu sou realmente e o que faço aqui! – disse olhando pra Shiryu que engoliu seco.

-Fala o que é! Ta me deixando aflita Nick! – disse Shina quase roendo as unhas.

-É que eu não sei por onde começar;

-Que tal se eu e Kamus ajudássemos? – manifestou Dohko, Nick apenas assentiu com a cabeça e ele começou a contar – Na era mitológica quando os deuses ainda reinavam na Terra, Athena recebeu de seu pai, Zeus ,a imensa responsabilidade de proteger o reino da Terra!

-Então Athena ganhou uma espécie de parceira que seria seu braço direito na proteção dos humanos! Nick ou Victoria**. A Deusa da Vitória **ofereceu seus dons e seu poder a Athena! Ai se formaria a parceria de maior sucesso de toda historia! – brincou Kamus.

-No entanto, os outros deuses se acharam no direito de tomar a Terra para si e desafiaram as deusas. Assim começaram as Guerras Santas e surgiram os cavaleiros de Athena! – completou Nick – Mas, esses guerreiros ficavam realmente feridos nas batalhas. Foi quando Athena pediu que Nick buscasse pó de estrelas e que entregasse a Hefesto com a ordem de que, ele confeccionasse com esse material as 88 armaduras sagradas! Uma pra cada constelação no céu, do Equador Celeste.

-Isso ajudou e muito nas Guerras Santas, porém, os deuses acharam uma outra forma de provocar desequilíbrio na Terra! – continuou o ex-ancião – Eles descobriram o potencial de criaturas chamadas Elementais da Natureza! Essas criaturas têm a capacidade de controlar tudo na Terra, de níveis de chuva, furacões até guerras e epidemias.

-Então dá pra imaginar o poder mortífero as deusas – cortou Nick – Percebendo isso, Athena, depois de uma grande guerra, criou a ilha de Zara e lá colocou todas essas criaturas e as escondeu numa dimensão diferente da nossa! Onde tempo e espaço não imperam. (Shiryu ficou muito atento a essa frase! Já estava começando a entender).

-Athena colocou o comando da ilha nas mãos de Nick; concluiu Kamus com um enigmático sorriso – Por segurança Nick fez uma mágica que envolveu a ilha em brumas e só entraria ali pessoas que ela ensinaria magia pessoalmente! E para que Athena também tivesse acesso a ilha, foram criadas três espadas que ficariam com as três melhores amazonas de Athena! Daí as amazonas passaram a defender a ilha e as sua fronteiras com o nosso mundo!

-Essas espadas, com o poder combinado dá acesso a ilha de Zara e aos Elementais! Cada espada carrega um símbolo da ilha, Sol, Lua e Dragão! – continuou Dohko – Então essas amazonas se tornaram aprendizes da Deusa da Vitória e tornando-se sacerdotisas que vivem até hoje, disfarçadas pelo mundo e quando Athena precisasse ir a ilha elas a levariam em sigilo!

-Mas espera um pouco! – interrompeu Athena – Vocês falaram, falaram, mas não disseram nada!

-O problema Saori é o seguinte; continuou Nick – Nós acreditávamos que com o desaparecimento repentino de Apollo na ultima batalha que estávamos em paz e eu não precisaria participar de uma guerra.

-Mas você é uma amazona. Espera-se que participe das guerras para defender sua deusa Athena! – disse um Seiya meio irritado.

Eu sei disso. Eu recebi o treinamento de amazona pra ser usado só como ultima opção. Meu papel nas guerras santas é outro, eu cuido de uma parte mais especifica, eu entro em cena geralmente quando vocês estão realmente feridos e os médicos mortais não conseguem curá-los.

Juntando as ultimas peças do quebra cabeça Shiryu começou a falar:

-Claro! Como não percebi antes... A fonte de Athena, um lugar onde tempo e espaço não imperam, você ser a rainha de Zara, seu profundo conhecimento em magia, aquela espada, as tentativas do meu mestre, seu avô de me enrolar e aquele sonho. Você é a reencarnação de Nike a Deusa da Vitória! – concluiu o dragão com um sorriso de triunfo no rosto.

Continua...

(1) Nick ou Nicke (depende do Grego): Uma das divindades dita alegóricas do pensamento mítico grego e que personificava a vitória, filha de **Palante** e **Esfige**, e tendo como irmãos **Bia**, a _Força_,** Crato**, o _Poder_, e **Zelo**, o _Ciúme_. Não era a criadora da vitória, mas sim a responsável por entregá-la ao vitorioso. Normalmente era representada com outros deuses portadores da vitória, principalmente **Zeus** e **Atena**, em uma forma alada, portando atributos como um ramo de oliveria ou uma guirlanda, e identificada com a deusa **_Vitória_** dos romanos. Também **Atena** é muitas vezes representada segurando em uma das mãos uma pequena imagem da deusa da vitória. A mitologia greco-romana tem ligações às mais curiosas e variadas com as coisas do nosso cotidiano. **Esfige**, sua mãe, era a deusa dos juramentos solenes inquebráveis e, assim, a mitologia mostrava desde então que para se ter a vitória, faz-se necessário promover um juramento solene inquebrável, um contrato consigo mesmo. Ou seja, é preciso, antes de tudo, desejar acertar para se alcançar o objetivo. Além disso, há de se ter muita atenção, pois a _vitória mítica_ era irmã da _força _e do _poder_, mas, também do _ciúme_. A mensagem mitológica nos transmite que para se obter o sucesso, precisamos de muita força e muito poder, e ao mesmo tempo saber lidar com o ciúme, que certamente rondará este sucesso.

**Domo Pessoal!**

**E ai? Gostando das confusões de Nike ou da Nikolle? Pois é a história está começando a ser explicada, mas ainda tem muita água pra rolar... Com tinuem lendo e claro comentando... Alias, to achando que vou fazer que nem uma escritora que eu gosto muito (Nina Niviane) Sem comentários, sem atualizações!**

**Um obrigado a minha querida Dama 9 (mando pra você depois os outros capitulos) e para Saori-san que deixou um recado pra mim no capitulo passado!**

**Kisus **

**Já né**


	7. Uma nova guerra pela Terra

**Domo pessoal, aqui é a deusa Nike falando do Olimpo... Estou aqui pra contar uma história pra vocês... Uma história sobre a minha amiga Athena e seus lendários guerreiros... É uma espécie de continuação para a luta contra Apollo... Espero sinceramente que gostem**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem e sim ao gênio Kurumada, apenas a protagonista é uma criação única e exclusiva minha.**

**Capitulo 07 – Uma Nova guerra pela Terra!**

-Isso mesmo Shiryu! Eu não sei por qual motivo, mas o encanto que usei pra apagar sua memória desapareceu! A regra era que vocês nunca vocês me reconhecerem, pois a segurança de Zara e da Terra estavam em jogo! Nenhum cavaleiro poderia saber como chegar a ilha, pois poderia ser manipulado por um inimigo!

-Então, deusa Nike... Eu tenho perguntas! – disse Shiryu com ares de ofendido.

-Faça as perguntas então... Cavaleiro! – ordenou Nikc no mesmo tom.

-Você começa falando porque esta aqui... Se não podia ser reconhecida por que veio ao santuário?

-Vim avisar que Zara corre perigo e o Santuário também... Digamos que esse inimigo eminente está observando vocês há alguns meses...

-Você se refere a quem?

-Apollo! Desapareceu repentinamente quando Seiya ganhou uma nova armadura na batalha contra Ártemis porque ele achou melhor mudar de alvo!

-Seria o santuário esse novo alvo? – perguntou Athena.

-Vocês não ouviram a história que eu, Kamus e Dohko contamos? – perguntou Nikc – Apollo está atrás das três grandes espadas para poder destruir Zara e causar cataclismos na Terra! Uma forma diferente de aniquilar a nós, humanos!

-Mas essas três espadas não estão em proteção e sigilo com as três grandes amazonas? – perguntou Saga.

-Esse era outro ponto que eu queria tocar! – concluiu Nikc – Essa três amazonas acharam melhor esconder essas espadas em templos espalhados pelo mundo... Deixando manuscritos que indicassem sua localização...

-E o que aconteceu com eles? – perguntou Aioria.

-Eles estão escritos em uma língua muito antiga! Difícil de entender... Recentemente conseguir localizar uma dessas espadas e com isso o povo de Zara me concedeu o privilegio de ser sua suprema comandante, pois conta a lenda que apenas as três grandes sacerdotisas poderiam decifrar os manuscritos... Acham que eu tenho a força suficiente para protege-los... – ao disser isso todos se viraram e viram que Alfred entrava na sala com uma bela espada samurai nas mãos. – Essa meus amigos é a espada da sacerdotisa da Lua! Estava escondida em um templo Maia na América central...E é chamada de Anjo das Sombras...

-Mas se só você pode e as três sacerdotisas podem ler esse tal manuscrito porque se preocupar com Apollo? – perguntou Shaka.

-O problema é que eu fui traída! A atual sacerdotisa do Sol, Alcion, robou esses manuscritos e entregou a Apollo e o maior problema que ela sabe como ler essas instruções...

-Quem é Alcion? – perguntou Shura.

Infelizmente é minha mãe e minha antiga mestra! – disse Nikc – Nessa época as três grandes sacerdotisas eram, eu como sacerdotisa da Lua, ela como sacerdotisa do Sol e o lugar de sacerdotisa de Dragão estava vazio esperando que uma amazona que desejasse disputa-lo!

-Sua mãe foi capaz de fazer isso com a própria filha? – perguntou Hyoga.

-Alcion dizia que Nikc usurpou o trono dela! – disse Dohko – Infelizmente minha filha tem um lado obscuro que eu e Izani nunca conseguimos controlar!

-Izani era sua esposa, Dohko? – perguntou Shion.

-Era sim! – disse Nikc, pois o avô não gostava de falar sobre o assunto, pois a morte da esposa ainda doía muito – Foi minha avó, Izani, Kana mãe de Shiryu e Anastácia mãe de Hyoga que ajudaram Alcion a me treinaram... Mas elas forram morrendo de forma misteriosa nos ultimos anos...

-Minha mãe treinou você? – perguntou Shiryu.

-Sim! Era uma grande mulher! Sempre falava de você e o quanto gostaria de estar ao seu lado, mas ela sabia que era preciso... Você e Hyoga estavam mais seguros ao lado de Athena!

-Mais seguros? Como assim? – indagou Hyoga.

-A história foi a seguinte, Izani sabia do temperamento da filha que tinha e Alcion já tinha muita inveja de Kana e Anastácia. Principalmente de sua mãe que tinha o afeto de um homem que ela desejava... O cavaleiro de Gêmeos – contou Nick olhando pra Saga – não demorou para inveja de Alcion cair sobre os filhos das sacerdotisas e Izani tirou vocês de lá antes que Alcion atentasse contra a vida de vocês... – e calou se repentinamente como se aquele assunto a incomodasse...

-As sacerdotisas não contavam com a astúcia de Alcion de fazer mal a própria filha! – disse Kamus – depois que ela tentou matar Nikolle, meu irmão Tristan, que inda era vivo, levou a filha para a Inglaterra e a terminou seu treinamento para que ela enfrentasse os desafios que ele sabia que estavam por vir! Depois disso ele, Anastácia, Kana e Izani morreram de forma repentina...

-Embora não tenha provas, eu creio que foi aquele monstro que infelizmente é a minha mãe que os matou! – disse Nikc com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

-Mas eu ainda não entendi porque Alcion precisava matar a todos nós? – perguntou Shiryu.

-Os oráculos de Zara previram que Athena iria reencarnar e que essa Athena receberia uma legião de protetores diferente dos outros... Eles seriam capazes de mudar o rumo do destino para proteger Athena ... – explicou Nikc – Alcion tinha previsto que seria a rainha de Zara... Mas ela temia que um de nós a impedisse...

-Então Alcion está agindo de caso pensado há anos... Ela vem arquitetando isso desde que nós nascemos... – disse Hyoga.

-Isso! E finalmente ela descobriu como fazer isso! Com o manuscrito e as três espadas Apollo entrará em Zara quando bem entender! E devastará a Terra sem ter que enfrentar diretamente Athena e seus guerreiros... Pois uma vez lá dentro toda magia da ilha passa a servi-lo e é praticamente impossível pra alguém que esteja de fora entrar na ilha...

-Como você descobriu o plano deles Nikc? – perguntou Shun.

-Desde quando eu recuperei a espada da Lua, Alcion já tentou rouba-la varias vezes, sem sucesso! Da ultima vez tive um encontro nada amigável com ela... – disse cerrando os dentes de raiva – Mas nesse encontro ela fez questão de me jogar na cara que nada que eu fizesse iria impedi-la... Fui jogando verde até ela entregar o ouro...

-E o que vai fazer e como quer que ajudemos você? Afinal a segurança de quem cuidou tanto de nós no passado e cuida até hoje é importante pra nós! – disse Aldebaran.

-Bom não se preocupem com a minha segurança, pois meu querido pai e as sacerdotisas me ensinaram a me virar sozinha! Mas devemos manter Athena fora do perigo e localizar essas espadas antes deles!

-Bom nós já temos uma! Como vai achar as outras se ela roubou os manuscritos? – perguntou Ikki.

-Alcion e Apollo têm um cúmplice na Grécia! E minhas fontes concluíram que essa pessoa é Julian Solo! – disse Nikc, causando o espanto de todos.

-Então você pressupõe que Julian Solo ainda seja Poseidon? – disse Athena.

-Na antiguidade os dois deuses eram mancomunados! Porque não repetir a parceria do passado?(1) – disse Nikolle.

-Mas você convidou Solo para o baile! – exclamou Saori.

-Isso mesmo! Chamo isso de balançar a isca! Solo vem a minha casa descobre que a espada esta na Grécia e manda Alcion vir busca-la! Ai vamos estar prontos para eles... E vamos obriga-los a nos levar até o manuscrito...

-Então o verdadeiro motivo do baile é esse mi Lady? – perguntou Alfred.

-Sim! À medida que Apollo fica mais forte, minha mágica fica mais fraca, pois seu cosmo interfere no meu... Quanto menos tempo demorar mais chances tenho de ajudar os cavaleiros a encontrar essas espadas...

-Porque não usa sua mágica enquanto pode e ressuscita as antigas sacerdotisas? – sugeriu Dohko – Elas cuidarão dos cavaleiros se algo acontecer a você!

-Eu não sei! Nunca tentei nada do tipo!

-Nikc, você é uma grande feiticeira... Agora mais do que nunca esta na hora de mostrar isso! – disse Kamus – seu pai ficaria orgulhoso.

-Tem razão! Então eu parto amanhã pra fazer isso! – disse virando se pra Alfred – preciso de passagens para Sibéria onde descansa Anastácia, para Turquia onde descansa Kana e pra Irlanda onde descansa Izani.

-Vou providenciar isso mi lady! – disse saindo da sala.

-Vai precisar de ajuda, Nikc? – perguntou Aioros.

-Não, isso é missão minha! Fiquem e cuidem de Athena e mantenham minha "querida" mamãe e Apollo longe da espada Anjo das Sombras!

-Pode deixar com agente! – disse Seiya.

Nikolle viajou naquela mesma noite e como nem Alcion e nem Apollo sabiam da jogada de mestre, não encontrou obstáculos para acordar as sacerdotisas, ou melhor, as mulheres que fizeram o papel que sua mãe não fez.

Foram quase cinco dias de intensas orações e magias até que Nikc provou ser digna de uma rainha zaariana e tirou do sono profundo que se encontravam sua avò e as outras...

As três mulheres eram muito bonitas. Kana que era versão feminina do filho, cabelos negros e compridos olhos azuis escuros e pele alva, Anastácia que tinha os cabelos levemente ondulados bastantes louros e olhos azuis claros e pele tão branca quanto a neve e Izani que tinha a mesma aparência física de Nikc, olhos verde-água e pele alva só se diferenciavam por um detalhe, a cor do cabelo enquanto o de Nikolle eram negros, o de sua avó eram castanho claro...

As quatro mulheres desembarcaram no Aeroporto de Atenas na manhã do dia do baile e estavam sendo aguardas por Shiryu, Hyoga, Kamus e Dohko.

Na hora em que avistaram os cavaleiros Kana e Anastácia correram até Shiryu e Hyoga e deram-lhe abraços carregados de saudades que anos de separação causaram e os dois cavaleiros sentiram pela primeira vez o que era ser abraçado de verdade por sua mãe.

Izani foi caminhando até Dohko, a esposa e o marido trocaram olhares e um abraço que diziam que mais tarde matariam a saudade... Nikolle ficou pra trás e foi recebida por Kamus...

-Sabía que você era capaz! Eles estão muitos felizes e devem isso a você! – disse Kamus.

-Obrigada é uma grande satisfação – disse com os olhos marejados – Mas a quantas andam os nossos planos?

-Jonh está investigando Solo e acompanhando cada passo que ele dá! – disse Kamus – Athena e sua espada estão em segurança... Achamos que estão esperando o baile pra aprontar alguma coisa...

Continua...

(1)Apollo e Poseidon segundo a mitologia grega arquitetaram um plano para retirar Zeus do trono dos deuses. Como castigo para tal rebeldia Zeus os condenou a juntos erguerem os muros da antiga cidade de Tróia.

**Domo Pessoal,**

**E ai como vocês estão? Desejo que bem... Aqui no Olimpo tudo continua como sempre, de vez em quando acho a imortalidade meio tediosa! Mas tudo bem, eu tenho vocês meus leitores pra poder dar um significado a mais a minha imortal existência! Mais e ai? O que estão achando? Gostando? Detestando? Com vontade de jogar pedra? Fala pra mim!**

**Kisus**

**Já né**


	8. Nikolle e Shiryu

**Domo pessoal! E ai gostando da minha história?**

**Espero que sim! Continuem acompanhando as confusões de Nikolle Natchios e os cavaleiros de Athena. Aqui no Olimpo as musas não perdem um capitulo e ficam me importunando pra escrever mais rápido, mas vamos com calma que agora a história está ficando boa!**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem e sim ao gênio Kurumada, apenas a protagonista é uma criação única e exclusiva minha.**

**Capitulo 08 – Nikolle e Shiryu.**

Chegando ao santuário os cavaleiros de ouro as receberam com uma pequena festa de boas vindas e para surpresa de todos, Saga recebeu Anastácia com um caloroso beijo... Foi quando Hyoga disse:

-Hei! Mais respeito! Você já pediu a minha permissão?

-Eu a amo muito! – disse Saga – Seria uma covardia sua nos separar de novo... – concluiu abraçando de novo a mãe de cisne.

-Eu disse que Alcion tinha mais inveja da sua mãe porque Anastácia tinha uma pessoa que ela desejava muito! – disse Nikc.

-Tudo bem, eu deixo! Mas olha o respeito em gêmeos... – disse Hyoga.

-Pode deixar, Cisne! – concluiu Saga.

Logo que a festa organizada no santuário acabou e Nikc foi na companhia de Milo, Shura, Shaka, Mu, Shun e Shiryu a mansão Natchios pra conferir os preparativos do baile.

Todos estavam espalhados pela casa quando Nikc resolveu ir a sala de espadas conferir se a espada continuava em segurança.

Chegando lá percebeu que alguém estava cantando e tocando violão na varanda que era conjugada com a sala... Percebeu que se trava de Shiryu e se lembrou que Seiya o estava ensinando tocar aquele instrumento. Tomou cuidado de se aproximar silenciosamente (fora treinada pra ser igual a um felino e ao caminhar não fazer qualquer ruído) para que ele não a percebesse e continuasse a linda canção que estava tocando e cantando...

**My life is brilliant**

**Minha vida é brilhante.**

**My love is pure.**

**Meu amor é puríssimo.**

**I saw an angel.**

**Eu vi um anjo**

**Of that I'm sure.**

**Disso tenho certeza.**

**She smiled at me on the subway.**

**Ela sorriu pra mim no metrô**

**She was with another man.**

**Ela estava com outro homem.**

**But I won't lose no sleep on that,**

**Mas não quero perder o sono com isso.**

**'Cause I've got a plan.**

**Porque tenho um plano.**

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**

**Você é linda. Você é linda.**

**You're beautiful, it's true.**

**Você é linda. Isso é verdade.**

**I saw your face in a crowded place,**

**Eu vi seu rosto num lugar lotado**

**And I don't know what to do,**

**E não sei o que fazer.**

'**Cause I'll never be with you.**

**Porque nunca estarei com você.**

**Yes, she caught my eye,**

**É, ela chamou minha atenção**

**As we walked on by.**

**Enquanto nós passamos um pelo outro**

**She could see from my face that I was,**

**Ela poderia ver no meu rosto que eu estava**

**Flying high,**

**Bastante entorpecido**

**And I don't think that I'll see her again **

**E eu não acho que a verei novamente,**

**But we shared a moment that will last 'till the end.**

**mas nós compartilhamos um momento que durará até o fim**

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**

**Você é linda. Você é linda**

**You're beautiful, it's true.**

**Você é linda, é verdade**

**I saw your face in a crowded place,**

**Eu vi seu rosto num lugar lotado**

**And I don't know what to do,**

**E eu não sei o que fazer**

**'Cause I'll never be with you.**

**Pois nunca vou ficar com você**

-Bela canção! Foi você quem compôs? – perguntou Nikc quebrando o silêncio.

-Há quanto tempo você esta ai? – disse fechando os olhos e encostando a cabeça na parede.

-A tempo suficiente pra saber que essa música é sobre um sonho seu... – disse ela lançando um olhar enigmático.

-Até agora não consigo entender... Onde estávamos e por que eu me sentia em casa?

-Você já viveu em Zara! É natural que sinta uma sensação de paz estando em casa...

-Sempre pensei que a fonte de Athena ficasse no santuário...

-Vamos dizer que seja uma ponte de ligação entre os dois lugares...

-Nikc... Mas o que...

-Shiryu... É complicado... Quanto você menos souber, melhor pra você... – disse ela dando um ponoto final no assunto. - E a propósito gostei da música que fez pra mim...

-Quem disse que é pra você? Nem asas de anjo você tem...

Shiryu se arrependeu do que disse, pois logo Nikc elevou seu cosmo e por um passe de mágica nasceram em suas costas duas asas brancas... Shiryu logo teve certeza que estava diante da reencarnação de Nike... Ela lembrava em tudo o anjo que ficava na mão direita da estatua de Athena no Santuário...

-Você é imprevisível! – disse o dragão com um sorriso que derreteu Nikc.

-Todos dizem isso! Sempre fui considerada a rebelde... Sua mãe quase morria quando eu saia voando por Zara e só voltava depois do por do Sol... – disse em tom de nostalgia.

-Vocês são muito ligadas não é? – disse com a voz num tom de tristeza.

-Sim, sua mãe é a pessoa mais incrível que eu conheço... – disse sorrindo – Sempre que podia ficávamos observando você em Rozan pelo espelho que eu enfeiticei pra ela...

-Vocês ficavam me espiando? – disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Não! Só estávamos conferindo as coisas! – disse se defendendo – Ela chorava muito, porque sentia muita sua falta... Então eu lhe dei de presente um espelho pra que pudesse vê-lo sempre que quisesse...

-E pensar que tanta dor e sofrimento foram causados por ambição e ganância de Alcion... – Shiryu completou cerrando os punhos em ressentimento...

-Nem consigo acreditar que essa pessoa me trouxe ao mundo...Tenho muito medo de me tornar em algo igual a ela... – disse fitando o horizonte da varanda.

-Você nunca irá se tornar algo ruim... Anjos são puros e você é o mais lindo dos anjos... – disse se aproximando perigosamente e colocando a sua mão na nuca da garota de tal forma que ela não pudesse fugir... À medida que ia se aproximando Nikc ia cedendo e exatamente no momento em que iria beija-la o destino deu uma pequena interferida e atrapalhou o momento mágico...

-Nikizinha! Achei você... – disse Kiki entrando na varanda e encontrando uma amazona e um cavaleiro bastante constrangidos... – Eu interrompi algo?

-Que isso Kiki! É sempre um prazer! – disse amavelmente Nikc.

-Que bom... – mas de repente parou de falar observando as asas nas costa de Nikc.! – OBA! Nikizinha me leva pra voar?

-Mas é que eu tava... – disse olhando pra Shiryu.

-Leva ele "Nikizinha"! – disse rindo da situação – depois agente conversa mais! Eu preciso encontrar a Shunrei... Tenho um assunto serio pra tratar com ela... Tchau – disse saindo.

-Tchau Shiryu! – acenou Kiki – Nikizinha vamos?

-Ah claro! Onde quer ir Kiki? – disse um pouco aérea. Tinha quase beijado o namorado de sua amiga Shunrei... Estava se sentindo muito confusa...

-Quero ir ver o por do sol lá de perto do mar...- falou inocente agarrando-se a cintura da amazona que levantou vôo e seguiu para o limite que sua propriedade fazia com o mediterrâneo.

Chegando lá ela e o menino se assentaram nas ruínas de um templo que ficava em uma colina do terreno e lá de cima dava pra ver o mar... Assistiram o por do sol sentindo a leve brisa do entardecer do verão ateniense...

**Uns 5 minutos depois...**

Shiryu saiu da varanda da sala de espadas e foi procurar Shunrei. Foi até o salão principal que já estava totalmente decorado e iluminado para o baile. O salão estava decorado todo em branco e prata, com muitas luzes que davam ao lugar um ar divino. _"Interessante, uma festa com ares olimpianos pra duas deusas!" _pensou. Adentrando no recinto avistou Shunrei auxiliando Pandora com um forro de mesa... As duas sorriram e cumprimentaram o cavaleiro de Dragão, mas Shiryu notou que Pandora lançou um olhar carregado de significados pra Shunrei que disse:

-Shiryu, você está ocupado agora? – disse ainda ajeitando o forro de forma nervosa.

-Não, porque? Precisa falar comigo? – disse estranhando o nervosismo de Shunrei... _"Ela sempre foi clama, porque estaria tão nervosa?"_ pensou.

-Preciso sim me acompanha até uma dessas muitas salas que tem por ai? – disse largando o pano que estava em suas mãos.

-Claro! Vem comigo! – disse estranhando a situação.

Andaram até achar uma sala deserta mais que também estava decorada para a festa com confortáveis poltronas brancas e plantas ornamentais que davam um ar pra lá de elegante ao local e das grandes janelas dava pra ver o entarder de Atenas.

-Pode falar Shunrei estou ouvindo! – disse sentando de frente pra ela.

-Bom em uma situação como essas não dá pra enrolar, então vamos direto ao ponto – dizendo isso corrigiu a postura e em um fôlego só disse... – Euestouapaixonadaporoutrohomem!

-O que? Shunrei eu não compreendi o que disse... – disse meio confuso.

-Eu estou apaixonada por outro homem! – disse agora mais calma. – Cheguei a conclusão que eu te amo, mas te amo como meu irmão...

Shiryu ficou em silêncio, não pode deixar de se sentir meio zonzo com declaração, mas no fim suavizou sua expressão e disse:

-Eu também te amo muito minha irmã! – disse sorrindo de alivio.

-Mas você não está magoado comigo? Está?

-Não, na verdade eu estava te procurando pra dizer o mesmo... – disse se lembrando do quase beijo que quase deu em Nikolle – Eu penso que talvez agente tenha confundido um pouco o que sente um pelo outro... Mas me conta, quem é meu cunhado? – falou rindo.

-Ah se eu te contar você não vai acreditar...Vai rir de mim...– disse corando muito.

-Poxa Shunrei! Me conta, porque se esse cara te fizer sofrer eu quebro o pescoço dele!

-É o Jonh! – disse rindo do comentário de Shiryu.

-O analista de sistemas da Nikc? Quem diria... – disse rindo com a irmã.

-Pois é... E você já conheceu alguém que mexeu com seu coração? – falou Shunrei desviando as atenções de si mesma.

-Eu não sei, eu estou confuso... Ela mexe comigo, mas eu não sei se sou retribuído... – disse enigmaticamente.

-Bom desejo sorte pra vocês dois! E nem adianta perguntar quem é porque você não vai dizer mesmo! – disse levantando – Então vamos nos arrumar porque se não aquele estilista da Nikc vai ter um colapso se nos pegar aqui de papo...

Mais tarde Gael anda de um lado pro outro no salão principal... _"Onde será que aquela lady se meteu?"_ Quando foi surpreendido por uma mulher alada que entrava pela janela carregando um garoto no colo...

-Jesus Cristo, toma conta de você Nikolle! – disse dando um pulo de susto.

-Ah! Oi Gael, desculpe pelo atraso... Meu vestido está pronto? – perguntou Nikolle que estava bem desengonçada pelo vento que recebeu durante o vôo.

-Ah, meus Deuses! Você ta um horror! – disse dando um piti – **Já pra cima que você hoje precisa estar DIVINE!** Sua equipe de maquiadores e cabeleireiros estão nos seus aposentos te esperando para produzi-la!

-Já to indo histerico! – disse rindo com ele - Mas toma cuidado com esse sua mania de DIVINE, porque se não já viu né? – disse o acompanhando até seu quarto.

Subiram as escadarias da mansão com Gael (um famoso estilista inglês) falando de como os vestidos que ele havia confeccionado para o baile estava TUDO DE BOM.

Pelo caminho encontraram com June com um vestido tomara que caia amarelo ouro e Shun de Smoking, juntos estavam fazendo um lindo casal... Surpreenderam Seiya na porta do quarto de Saori com um ramalhe de rosas para convida-la para ir ao baile com ele...

Viram Marin que usava um vestido azul turquesa de um ombro só e junto estava Aioria que usava com um Smoking "bem estiloso" com detalhes por ele adicionado.

-Meu deus! É impressão minha ou essa mansão esta cheia de deuses gregos hoje? - disse Gael reparando um certo chinês que estava na porta do quarto de Nikc.

-Olá Shiryu? Precisando de algo? – disse Nikc cordialmente.

-Só vim saber se precisa de companhia para o baile? – disse a queima roupa.

-Porque? Você não vai com a Shunrei? – perguntou curiosamente.

-Agente terminou! Ela vai com o Jonh... – disse sorrindo marotamente.

-Com o Jonh? – perguntou Gael – Droga! Eu ainda tinha esperanças com ele!

Shiryu e Nikolle riram da expressão de decepção de Gael e a lady completou:

-Se quiser minha companhia estou disponível sim Shiryu! Ou se você quiser poder ir com o Gael! – disse rindo da cara dos dois.

-Não é nada contra você Gael, mas eu prefiro ir com a Nikc... – disse meio sem graça.

-Ah tudo bem! Você não faz meu estilo mesmo... – disse entrando no quarto.

-Shiryu? A quantas anda o jogo do Shun? – disse sem graça.

-Você estava sabendo? – perguntou recebendo uma resposta afirmativa – Nikc, não estou te convidando por causa do jogo... Esse jogo nem é bem de verdade... E só pra dar um empurrãozinho no Seiya a respeito da Saori...

-É! Estava precisando mesmo – disse fazendo o cavaleiro sorrir – Mas agora eu vou me arrumar se não Gael vai dar outro piti aqui dentro...

-Tudo bem! Também tenho que me arrumar... – disse dando um beijo no rosto da amazona a fazendo corar furiosamente – Te vejo mais tarde.

Continua...

Boa tarde meus mortais preferidos! Estou aqui de novo pra falar com você! E ai gostando da confusão que eu estou escrevendo? Preparem-se pois as emoções só estão começando!

Um obrigado especial para todos que leram (e infelizmente não comentaram) e um beijinho para as minhas amigas Dama 9 e Saory-san! Adoro vocês meninas!

Bye! Até a próxima!


	9. Um baile pra lá de agitado

**Domo pessoal! E ai gostando da minha história?**

**Espero que sim! Continuem acompanhando as confusões de Nikolle Natchios e os cavaleiros de Athena. Aqui no Olimpo as musas não perdem um capitulo e ficam me importunando pra escrever mais rápido, mas vamos com calma que agora a história está ficando boa!**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem e sim ao gênio Kurumada, apenas a protagonista é uma criação única e exclusiva minha.**

**Capitulo 09 – Um baile pra lá de agitado...**

As 20:30 em ponto Seiya estava na aporta do quarto de Saori esperando sua acompanhante... _"Nem acredito que a convidei!"._

Enquanto isso o maquiador de Saori dava um ultimo retoque na maquiagem da garota que estava verdadeiramente deslumbrante... Vestido vinho longo, com as alças trançadas nas costas e bordado em pedrarias da mesma cor do vestido... No cabelo, um coque estilo anos 60 que deu um ar de moça independente a Saori... Nos braços e no pescoço jóias prateadas que harmonizavam o visual...

Na hora que ficou pronta Saori respirou fundo diante a porta e pensou _"Nem acredito que Seiya está lá fora me esperando pra me acompanhar ao baile! Deve ser um sonho..."_ Quando abriu a porta teve uma visão e tanto... O cavaleiro de pegasus estava de derreter qualquer garota... Seus cabelos rebeldes e seus olhos castanhos com o smoking formavam um conjunto hipnotizante que deixou a deusa meio abobada...

-Vamos, minha bela? – disse ele com uma voz carregada de carinho lhe oferecendo abraço.

-Vamos sim! – disse corando com o elogio e aceitando o braço do cavaleiro.

Saori e Seiya iriam encabeçar junto com Nikolle e seu acompanhante (que até então ninguém sabia quem era) um cortejo formado por todos os cavaleiros e suas acompanhantes que abriria o baile... Todos estavam na fila, menos Nikolle e Shiryu.. Seiya e os outro acharam estranho a namorada do dragão , Shunrei, estar acompanhada de Jonh...

-Shunrei, você viu o Shiryu? – perguntou Hyoga.

-Não, agente terminou hoje de tarde e depois não nos falamos mais...- disse descontraída.

-Meu Zeus esse mundo está tudo muito estranho... Shunrei que morria pelo Shiryu está com outro... – disse Ikki admirando a situação – O Seiya que nunca tomava atitude convidou a Saori pro baile...

-Hei! Eu escutei viu! – disse Seiya furioso.

-Mas e a Nikc? Estou ficando preocupada... – disse Saori – Ela e o Shiryu ainda não apareceram... Vocês não acham que... – completou olhando para os cavaleiros de bronze.

-Que eles viriam ao baile juntos? – perguntou Shun.

-Não! - Concluíram todos juntos balançando a cabeça.

Logo Gael que também era o promoter da festa chegou organizando os casais para a entrada... E logo em seguida chega Shiryu com um smoking muito bem alinhado de braços dados com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Nikolle Natchios, que vinha vestida em um elegante vestido longo de cetim verde escuro, frente única que valorizava o colo e deixava as costas à mostra. Estava com um colar justo ao pescoço de águas marinhas e seu cabelo foi anelado e preso em um coque "desfiado" que deu um charme a mais a amazona...

-Shiryu? Nikolle? – perguntou Milo que estava acompanhado por uma bela e exótica amazona.

-Eu te disse que agente ia ser a sensação quando chegasse aqui... – concluiu Nikc em um tom divertido.

-Que isso pessoal? Num posso mais acompanhar uma amiga a um baile não? – perguntou Shiryu fazendo muitos darem um sorrisinho que dizia: "Amiga? Sei...".

-Gael, já esta tudo pronto? Não quero deixar os convidados esperando...- disse Nikc.

-Só estava faltando a Senhorita, mi Lady! – disse bastante 'irritada'.

-Ótimo então dê ordens pra começar... – disse no mesmo tom.

Gael saiu em disparada com a ordem da Lady. Com uma música clássica de fundo as casais que estavam em fileira começaram a descer a escada... A imprensa presente começou com uma chuva de flashs quando Seiya e Saori, que eram o primeiro casal, apontou na escada...

Logo todos já haviam dado o ar da graça a imprensa e com isso Saori e Nikolle foram fazer o anuncio oficial da fusão das duas entidades filantrópicas... Falaram juntas em um discurso brilhante sobre fome, pobreza, miséria, guerras e outros temas polêmicos que geram discórdia entre os povos e que promove tanta desigualdade entre os humanos... Assim que acabaram Nikc se pronunciou:

-Bom agora que eu e Srta. Kido demos o nosso recado, eu quero chamar aqui no palco uns amigos meus que estão muito ligados a causas sociais e que fazem uma música consciente... Tenho muito orgulho de receber aqui nessa festa... Meus amigos, meus companheiros do U2!

Com isso Bono Vox e sua turma entraram cantando "Vertigo" e fizeram os aristocratas da Europa vibrarem com seu som... A festa estava realmente pra ninguém botar defeito... Todos estavam dançando, de menos Nikolle que procurava atentamente Julian Solo e conferia de minuto em minuto os monitores da segurança...

-Dá pra você relaxar Nikc? – perguntou Kana que chegavam com Shiryu e Kamus...

-Não consigo... Estou muito preocupada... Com pressentimento ruim... – disse olhando para o tio e a mestra...

-Todos os cavaleiros do Santuário estão aqui hoje... Nada pode dar errado... – completou Shiryu puxando-a pra dançar...

-Não é por nada não, mas quando Nikc tem um pressentimento assim é melhor ficar de olho! – disse Kamus.

-Você tem razão! – concordou Kana.

Shiryu arrastou Nikc até onde se encontrava Seiya e os outros e começou a dançar com ela... Nikc que sempre teve um espírito livre logo se soltou também ao som de "Elevation"... A festa já estava a mil quando dois convidados chegaram despercebidos pelos cavaleiros...

**Um tempo depois...**

Seiya e Saori foram se sentar enquanto reparavam os amigos dançarem... Nunca tinham visto Ikki tão animado... Finalmente ele e Pandora pareciam ter se acertado... Shun e June e Hyoga e Fleur estavam totalmente em sintonia... Mas o que mais surpreendia era Nikolle e Shiryu que ao mesmo tempo eram tão diferentes e tão iguais...

Saori e Seiya estavam conversando quando a deusa sentiu um cosmo familiar se aproximar sorrateiramente... Quando ouviu aquela voz gelou até o ultimo fio de cabelo:

-Boa noite Srta. Kido! É um prazer revê-la... – disse Julian Solo que estava acompanhado por uma mulher muito bonita com olhos violetas e cabelos ondulados e bastante compridos no mesmo tom que estranhamente lembrava Nikc...

-Err! Boa noite Julian seja bem vindo à festa! – disse Saori nervosamente.

Nessa altura o cosmo de pegasus estava queimando de raiva e os outros cavaleiros sentiram que havia algo errado... Logo Nikolle se dirigiu para o local... E quase caiu pra trás quando viu...

-Julian? E... Alcion?

-Feliz em me ver filhota? – disse Alcion cinicamente.

-Como ousa vir a minha casa sua **BRUXA**?- concluiu gritando.

-Eu vim buscar uma coisa que você possui que o Sr. Apollo deseja muito... – disse começando a se mover.

-Se puder passar por nós! - disse Shaka, Mu e Aldebaran.

-Talvez! Se puderem detê-las... – disse Alcion apontando pra cima. Logo os cavaleiros viram do que se tratava... Harpias (1) que quebraram as janelas e começaram a atacar todos...

A confusão foi geral... Milo, Aioros e Shura estavam ajudando os convidados a se retirar... Os outros cavaleiros tentavam deter os monstros alados que estavam decididos a aniquilar Nikolle e Saori...

Começou um festival de cadeiras e mesas em direção das harpias que era impossível distinguir o que era o que no salão! As harpias eram mais mortíferas do que os cavaleiros pensaram... Estavam com certa dificuldade em expulsa-las da casa...

Percebendo isso Nikolle concentrou seu cosmo entre as mãos e fez com que cada armadura aparecesse na frente de seu dono e com um assovio chamou Zana que logo apareceu e se transformou em armadura pra que pudesse ser usada pela amazona... Daí em diante o combate foi mais justo e logo os cavaleiros deram um jeito nos monstros alados e juntaram as carcaças no salão... Milo as contou e concluiu:

-Eram doze, está faltando uma!

Nikolle olhou pra Izani e juntas disseram:** "A espada!".**

Izani, Kana, Anastácia e Nikc disseram para os outros ficarem e não deixassem que a feiticeira Alcion escapasse por ali e saíram em disparada para a sala de espadas onde a anjo das sombras ainda se encontrava... Chegando lá, ainda encontraram Alcion com dificuldades de passar pelas barreiras mágicas que Nikc tinha feito pra proteger a espada...

Logo que cruzaram o olhar mãe e filha se atracaram em uma luta bem equilibrada, afina, eram mestra e discípula...

Logo Izani e as outras tentaram impedir Julian Solo de se aproximar da espada... Foi festival de raios e encantamento que o deus e as sacerdotisas conjuravam...

Sem agüentar mais Saori foi atrás de Nikc para ajuda-la e os cavaleiros foram atrás desta para protegê-la (a confusão estava definitivamente armada)... Com o báculo de Nike fez com que a luta entre Julian e a sacerdotisas ficasse mais justa... Logo Anastácia que estava com uma espada da coleção de Nikolle acertou o ombro do imperador que foi ao chão sentindo muita dor... Percebendo isso Alcion deixou a luta com Nikc e avançou para Saori... Na hora que Nikc e os cavaleiros se deram conta, Alcion tinha imobilizado Saori e colocado uma espada na garganta da deusa...

-Se quiser vê-la viva, é melhor me dar a espada! – disse com a voz bastante ofegante.

-Nikc, não! Você não deve! – disse Saori em lagrimas pela dor.

-Como eu vou saber se quando eu lhe entregar a espada, você não vai mata-la? – perguntou desconfiada... Precisava ganhar tempo... Precisa de uma alternativa...

-Se eu a matar perco a minha garantia... E esse monte de brutamontes atrás de mim vai fazer picadinho da minha pessoa se eu não cumprir o trato... – disse Alcion simplificando.

-Esta vendo o cavaleiro de Áries ao seu lado? – perguntou Nikc recebendo uma resposta afirmativa – Você vai entregar Athena a ele quando eu retirar a proteção da espada! Está me entendendo?

-Sim, filhota! – disse irônica.

Com um olhar de ódio Nikolle caminhou até a espada sob protestos de Saori e o olhar atento de Alcion e Julian... Desfez o feitiço e pegou a espada nas mãos... Assim que Alcion percebeu que havia conseguido o que queria, jogou Saori para Mu e avançou para Nikc e Julian materializou seu tridente o apontando para a amazona...

-Finalmente eu terei o que desejo! A maldita seja espada que te deu o trono de Zara e maldita seja sua vida, sua fedelha! – disse Alcion com sede de sangue.

-Nikc, não! – Shiryu pulou derrubando Nikolle no chão para que o raio do tridente não a atingisse, mas com o susto amazona soltou a espada, que voou longe do alcance de sua mão...

Alcion desistindo do plano de tirar a vida da filha avançou para a espada com os cavaleiros no seu encalço... Quando ela alcançou a espada montou na Harpia que a estava esperando na sacada e saiu voando pela varanda... Julian usou seu tridente e simplesmente desapareceu...

Nikolle se levantou e se preparou pra voar atrás da mãe, mas Kana e Kamus a deteram...

-Calma querida! Temos outra estratégia! – disse Kamus olhando nos olhos da reencarnação de Nike.

Continua...

(1)Harpias: Animais mitológicos que obedeciam as ordens da vingativa Deusa Hera. São metade humanos e metade pássaros. Demônios alados com penas de metal e sede de sangue. Derrotar as Harpias foi um dos doze trabalhos de Hercules.

Ola pessoal! Sei que é a segunda atualização do dia, mas eu já to postando porque eu to em provas e tenho medo de deixar vocês na mão!

Beijinhos para todos que estão lendo e pra que anda deixando recadinhos que as graças da Vitória estejam com vocês...

Obs.: No capitulo anterior a música é "YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL" do queridíssimo James Blunt.


	10. Começando uma caçada arqueologica

**Domo pessoal! E ai gostando da minha história?**

**Espero que sim! Continuem acompanhando as confusões de Nikolle Natchios e os cavaleiros de Athena. Aqui no Olimpo as musas não perdem um capitulo e ficam me importunando pra escrever mais rápido, mas vamos com calma que agora a história está ficando boa!**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 10 – Começando uma caçada arqueologica**

-Como assim outra estratégia? Vocês estão pensando que isso aqui é brincadeira? – disse gritando com todos os presentes.

-Calma Nikc! Se Kamus e minha mãe estão afirmando que tem outra alternativa vamos ouvi-los! – disse Shiryu tentando simplificar a situação.

Nikolle o olhou profundamente e seu sangue ferveu ao constatar que se ele não tivesse dado uma de herói, Alcion não teria levado a espada...

-Isso é tudo culpa sua! – gritou avançando em direção de Shiryu, mas sendo detida por Izani. – Se você não tivesse me derrubado eu não teria perdido a espada!

-Culpa minha? Eu te salvei! – dessa vez era Shiryu que precisava ser detido por Dohko.

-Me salvou? Não sei se você notou, mas eu sou uma **amazona**! Não preciso de um homem forte e corajoso pra me defender! – disse com muita raiva.

-Amazona? Você nem ao menos usa uma mascara! Como quer que eu a considere como tal? – disse bastante alterado.

-Deve ser porque eu não preciso me esconder atrás de uma mascara pra provar que eu posso ser tão poderosa e forte quanto um homem! – disse puxando Izani – Eu não te devo prova ou explicação nenhuma Shiryu!

Dizendo isso os dois se olharam com uma profunda magoa e seus cosmos emanaram uma tristeza tão profunda que todos na sala se sentiram mal...

-Shiryu, Nikolle acalmem-se! – disse Kana – Agora mais do que nunca os filhos de Zara precisam se unir para salva-la!

-Está perdido mãe! A Nikc tem razão! Eu não deveria ter interferido... – disse se soltando de Dohko.

Com isso Izani percebeu que Nikolle estava mais calma e a soltou... A reencarnação de Nike se ajoelhou no chão e o socou em raiva e disse:

-Me perdoe Shiryu! Eu só quis transferir uma culpa que era minha... É minha responsabilidade! – disse fitando o chão. – Por Gaia... O que vou fazer?

-Agora que está mais calma pode me ouvir? – disse Kamus colocando a mão no ombro da amazona.

-Posso! Mas o que vai me dizer... Pra eu começar a rezar? – disse se levantando.

-Quando me disse que estava com um pressentimento ruim eu e Kana demos uma ordem à segurança...- disse tranqüilamente o cavaleiro de aquário.

-Colocamos a foto de Julian no monitor e pedimos nos avisassem assim que ele chegasse com sua suposta acompanhante! – simplificou Kana com um sorriso de triunfo – Lembra-se do que lhe ensinei Nikc? Bata de frente e perca a luta...

-Seja sutil e ganhe a guerra! – completou Shiryu. – Nikc, nós dois cometemos um erro hoje à noite, mas ainda podemos conserta-lo!

-Tem razão! – disse sorrindo para o cavaleiro – mas só fica uma pergunta... Como?

Logo Jonh e Shunrei entraram na sala dizendo:

-Srta. Kana nós os encontramos! Eles estão no santuário! –disse Jonh um pouco ofegante, pois tinha percorrido uma grande extensão da mansão para informar a sacerdotisa de Zara.

-Encontraram quem Kana? – perguntou Nikc achando tudo aquilo muito estranho.

-Simples minha querida aprendiz! – disse tranqüilizando a pupila – Julian e Alcion te atingiram num ponto fraco... Está na hora de você dar o troco!

-Ainda não estou entendendo... – disse confusa – Quem Jonh e Shunrei encontraram e como isso vai me ajudar a reaver a espada...

-Simples! – disse Kamus com um sorriso maroto na cara –Julian rouba uma coisa de valor nossa e nós roubamos uma coisa que ele preza muito!

-Espera ai Kamus! – disse Shiryu começando a ficar indignado com a situação – Nós somos os mocinhos e não os bandidos! Está propondo que roubemos alguma coisa de Julian para chantagea-lo?

-Não, meu caro Shiryu! – disse de forma simples, o que deixou todos mais confusos ainda – eu simplesmente pedi a Kanon para buscar uma velha amiga dele!

-Por isso meu irmão desapareceu da festa! – disse Saga que estava ajudando Anastácia com um corte que ela tinha no braço.

-Isso! Quando Nikolle me disse que estava com um pressentimento ruim, pedi a Kanon esse pequeno favor... – disse Kana com um brilho distinto nos olhos.

-Mas, Kana quer parar de dar volta no assunto e nós dizer quem você mandou que Kanon fosse buscar? – disse Izani já sem paciência; esse era um traço que ela e Nikolle tinham em comum, tinham um estopim curto...

-Pedimos pra que ele buscasse Tetis, a sereia! – concluiu Kamus, que tinham um sorriso de triunfo no rosto.

-E como essa tal de Tetis vai me ajudar? – perguntou Nikc (já era mais que visível a sua falta de paciência e seu nervosismo).

-Vamos ao santuário e ver o que ela sabe! Depois você perde a paciência Nikolle Natchios! – disse a mestra reprovando o comportamento da discípula.

Shion ordenou que todos os cavaleiros fossem aquela noite para o santuário pra evitar que Alcion ou Julian chegasse perto de Athena ou tentassem outro tipo de "gracinha". Por tanto a mansão Natchios e arrumação da bagunça que a luta entre Harpias e cavaleiros ficou na responsabilidade de Alfred, Jonh e Shunrei (que preferiu ficar com o novo namorado).

-Pode deixar mi Lady! Cumpra seu dever, que quando voltar a sua casa vai estar em perfeita ordem! – disse em uma reverencia a Nikc.

-Eu sei meu fiel amigo! Você nunca me decepciona! – disse a reencarnação de Nike em um doce sorriso.

Chegando ao santuário o nervosismo de Nikolle voltou. Estava realmente aborrecida por terem roubado a sua espada. Ela e a espada Anjo da Sombras eram inseparáveis... De vez em quando Nikc tinha a sensação da espada ter um cosmo próprio que durante as batalhas se fundia com o dela.

Já no ultimo templo Kanon estava com Tetis deitada num divã ainda desacordada. _"Sinto muito ter te assustado, mas foi preciso! "._

-Bom trabalho Kanon! – a voz de Izani tirou o cavaleiro de seus devaneios.

-Sacerdotisa da Lua! – disse em um reverencia – Trouxe a pessoa que Kana pediu!

-Muito obrigada Kanon! – disse Kana chegando no recinto – agora deixe-a aqui que Nikc precisa conversar com ela!

-Mas... O que vão fazer com ela? – dissse preocupado com a integridade da sereia, afinal as dAmas na sua frente pareciam pacificas, mas ele sabia que eram grande guerreiras e deveriam estar muito irritadas com o roubo de um dos seus ícones sagrados.

-Não vamos feri-la Kanon! – disse Anastácia que entrava com Nikolle – Vamos apenas fazer perguntas!

-Considere isso uma conversa entre mulheres! – disse Nikc com uma piscadela.

-Tudo bem! Eu me retiro agora! – disse fazendo um reverencia as quatro mulheres.

-Ah, Kanon? – disse Nikc voltando-se para ele –Chame Athena e avise a todos que não desejo ser interrompida.

Sim, como quiser! – disse saindo.

Depois que Saori entrou no quarto, Nikc trancou a porta e Izani colocou um sal aromático debaixo do nariz de Tetis para que ela acordasse. Assim que aspirou aquele cheiro forte a moça acordou assustada não entendendo o que estava acontecendo. De repente Saori observou o cosmo das quatro lideres de Zara se acender e trazer uma grande calma ao ambiente...

-Oi Tetis, eu sou a deusa Nike e não te trouxe aqui pra te fazer mal! – disse Nikolle estendendo a mão para Tetis lhe passando tranqüilidade.

-Então, porque estou aqui? – disse Tetis sem entender.

-Queremos saber onde se encontra Julian Solo! – disse Izani num tom bem pacifico.

Com isso Tetis colocou as mãos no rosto e disse:

-Eu avisei a Julian, que se ele continuasse dando corda para aquela bruxa, iria se meter em confusão com Athena e seus sagrados guerreiros! – disse começando a chorar.

-Bruxa? Está falando de Alcion? – perguntou Anastácia que trazia um copo de água para a moça.

-Sim, ela chegou um dia desses e disse que se Julian se juntasse a Apollo ele o recompensaria! Como ele disse não, ela o forçou! – disse entre soluços.

-Bom e o que ela queria dele? – perguntou Nikc querendo ouvir o que precisava.

-Ele teria que ajuda-la a achar artefatos que Apollo precisava para cumprir uma antiga vingança! – parou nesse momento para beber água e continuou – Parece que eram espadas que estavam perdidas ao redor do mundo...

Athena e as sacerdotisas se entreolharam e começaram juntas a contar a história das espadas e o ocorrido no baile. Elas também falaram da importância de encontrar Julian e de impedir Apollo. Só que Tetis estava resistente, pois alegava que quando os cavaleiros encontrassem Julian iriam mata-lo...

-Tetis, você gosta de Julian não é? – perguntou Nikc, olhando para Izani que com o olhar perguntou onde ela estava querendo chegar.

-Sim! Eu gosto muito do Julian! O que mais quero é a segurança do imperador dos mares! – disse com lagrimas ainda escorrendo pela face.

-Então proponho um trato! – disse Nikolle espantando Athena e as sacerdotisas.

-Um trato? E o que seria? – perguntou interessada a sereia, faria qualquer coisa para proteger o homem que ela amava.

É o seguinte! Julian está metido nisso até o pescoço! – disse simplificando tanto que assustou a amazona – Então quero que você pegue pra mim os manuscritos de Zara e as anotações de Alcion sobre eles, que eu prometo que você e Julian saem ilesos dessa situação!

-Mas quando Alcion descobrir virá atrás de nós! – disse Tetis bastante tensa e preocupada.

-Quando eu digo ileso, quer dizer que nada vai acontecer a vocês! – disse calmamente, pois iria conseguir o que queria – Você faz com que Julian pare de me atacar e me devolve os manuscritos zaarianos que eu protejo vocês de Alcion e de Apollo!

Tetis pensou durante alguns minutos e avaliou a situação relevando os pós e os contras e concluiu que aceitaria o trato.

-Muito bom, Tetis! – disse Kana aprovando não só a atitude da sereia, mas também a da discípula por ter sido tão sutil.

-Você tem amanhã até o pôr do sol pra me trazer esses manuscritos! – disse Nikolle impondo suas condições.

-E cumprindo a palavra de minha amiga Nike, você e Solo ficam aqui, protegidos no Santuário da Grécia, depois disso! – disse Athena escutando um obrigado discreto de Nikolle.

Continua...


	11. A história de um amor quase perdido

**Domo pessoal! E ai gostando da minha história?**

**Espero que sim! Continuem acompanhando as confusões de Nikolle Natchios e os cavaleiros de Athena. Aqui no Olimpo as musas não perdem um capitulo e ficam me importunando pra escrever mais rápido, mas vamos com calma que agora a história está ficando boa!**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 11 – A história de um amor quase perdido.**

Quando terminaram a conversa com Tetis, as sacerdotisas e Saori saíram do quarto e encontraram um bando de cavaleiros amontoados cochilando. Riram bastante da cena na hora em que começaram a acorda-los e avisar que já estava amanhecendo...

Nikolle que estava hospedada na casa do avô (Libra), quando começou a descer as escadarias para ir descansar avistou Shiryu em uma parte isolada pátio externo do ultimo templo admirando o nascer do Sol. Ficou interessada naquela cena e foi falar com o cavaleiro que não dava sinais de cansaço.

-Oi! Não está cansado? – disse se sentando ao lado dele.

-Estou cansado, mas sem sono! – disse distraído, ainda fitava o Sol nascer – E você conseguiu falar com Tetis?

-Fiz um trato com ela! Ela vai trazer os manuscritos pra mim hoje ao por do Sol! – disse chamando a atenção do cavaleiro para si. Nikolle, embora uma noite sem dormir estava adorável. Não estava com uma roupa especial, mas apenas uma roupa preta que as amazonas usavam por de baixo da armadura e seus cabelos, ainda cacheados da noite anterior, estavam soltos e lhe davam um charme especial que o dragão não resistiu em reparar. – porque está me olhando tanto?

Porque você é linda! – disse a queima roupa puxando a moça para um beijo urgente. Nikc não resistiu, pois no fundo queria aquilo tanto quanto ele...

Aquele beijo era a realização de um desejo a muito reprimido... Por isso seu gosto era diferente, era bom, intenso, verdadeiro... Ficaram ali se beijando sob o Sol que nascia e iluminava de forma tímida o santuário, pois o céu estava meio nublado e logo choveria...

-Shiryu... – disse ela colocando a mão na face do jovem e interrompendo o beijo com lagrimas nos olhos – Eu... nós... não podemos...

-Porque? Você é aquela com quem eu sonhava... – disse justificando o seu ato – Nikc, eu amo você, sempre amei... Acho que amo você desde o dia em que em acordei na fonte de Athena...

-Eu sinto muito, mas... – disse começando a chorar de tristeza - Nós não devemos... Mesmo te amando muito, eu não tenho o direito...

-Mas Nick? – falou começando a ficar confuso – se nós nos amamos, o que nos impede de ficar juntos?

-É uma história complicada... Talvez um dia me compreenda... – falando isso levantou de onde estava sentada, abriu suas asas e voou em direção ao mar para que ele não pudesse segui-la.

-Nikolle não faça isso! – ele ainda pediu gritando, mas ela já estava longe e decidida a não ceder.

De longe observando a cena estavam Izani e Dohko que sentiram uma imensa tristeza em ver seus pupilos nesse dilema e resolveram interferir...

-Meu filho não fique assim! – disse o mestre ancião assintindo o sofrimento do dragão.

-Mestre só me diz porque ela é assim! Me diz porque ela é tão teimosa! – disse quase aos berros bastante alterado.

-Ela só esta querendo proteger você! – disse Izani colocando a mão no ombro de Shiryu pra poder acalma-lo.

-Me proteger? Mas do que? Ela foge e você diz que ela quer me proteger? – disse se sentado em um banco próximo guiado por Dohko.

-É uma longa historia! – disse enigmática sentando-se ao lado dele sendo seguida pelo mestre ancião – E só contarei se você prometer se acalmar...

-Tudo bem! Estou ouvindo! – disse relaxando e ficando mais calmo ao lado da mulher de seu mestre.

-Tudo começou a mais de duzentos e quarenta anos atrás... – disse em tom de nostalgia com se pudesse ver claramente o que contava – Quando as antigas reencarnações de Athena e Nike ainda eram vivas...

-Eu e Izani tínhamos apenas 17 anos e estávamos a serviço do santuário quando a reencarnação de Nike se apaixonou pelo meu mestre, o antigo cavaleiro de dragão! – disse respirando fundo e relembrando o que iria dizer, afinal aquela historia era tão antiga quanto ele.

-O antigo cavaleiro de dragão era seu mestre? – perguntou achando incrível aquela situação, pois o seu ancestral cavaleiro havia treinado seu mestre.

-Era sim Shiryu! – disse Izani colocando a mão no ombro do rapaz – O homem que usou a armadura de dragão antes de você foi o mestre de seu mestre e também um homem muito apaixonado por Nike!

-Era tão apaixonado, que foi viver em Zara só para ficar perto dela! – disse o cavaleiro de Libra dando um suspiro de tristeza – Naquela época a reencarnação de Nike não era rainha de Zara, como você sabe Nikolle se tornou rainha porque obteve uma das frandes espadas e só a manipula essas espadas quem tem um espírito muito forte! E o espírito forte de Nikolle provou aos zaarianos que ela era digna de reinar;

-Como não era a rainha, a reencarnação de Nike era considerada apenas a líder religiosa da ilha; - continuou Izani com os olhos cerrados como se estivesse revendo as imagens da historia que contava com o marido.

-A deusa e o cavaleiro, viveram anos de alegria na ilha perdida...Só que um deus chegou e estragou tudo; - disse Dohko com tristeza na voz.

-Como assim estragou tudo? – perguntou um curioso Shiryu que estava intrigado com a história.

-Bem, na mitologia conta-se que Nike era a noiva prometida de Apollo! – disse Izani de uma forma tão simples que fez Shiryu somar dois mais dois – Mas como sempre foi uma deusa muito rebelde, Nike não se casou com ele, o que provocou a ira do deus que a persegue a cada reencarnação dela!

-Isso quer dizer que Nike e o cavaleiro de Dragão vêem tentando ficar juntos a milênios? – perguntou Shiryu incrédulo.

-É! Mas Nikolle não vai deixar o triste fato que ocorreu a mais de duzentos anos atrás acontecer de novo! – falou Dohko com orgulho pela fibra e a coragem da neta ao renegar o próprio destino que estava fadada.

-Como assim? O que aconteceu? Pelo o que eu entendi Apollo apenas separou a antiga reencarnação de Nike e o antigo mestre do Sr; - disse Shiryu tentando entender a trama.

-No passado pra obter Nike de volta, Apollo iniciou uma batalha sangrenta contra Athena e os seus cavaleiros, pois ele achava que a suposta rebeldia de Nike era influencia da deusa virgem e de seus guerreiros; - simplificou o mestre ancião – mas quando o deus do sol descobriu que o motivo da recusa ao matrimonio da deusa da vitória era o amor de um santo guerreiro de Athena sua ira foi implacável...

-Nessa guerra, Athena e Nike juntamente com os santos de bronze desafiaram Apollo; - disse Izani pausadamente e com um pesar na voz continuou – No conflito morreram muitos guerreiros como Pegasus, Andrômeda, Cisne, Fênix e Dragão, o que explica a forte amizade e o grande vinculo que vocês criaram muito rapidamente com ela!

-Mas Nikolle nos disse que o objetivo de Apollo aqui nessa era é localizar e dominar a ilha de Zara, assim prejudicando o ciclo natural da Terra para destruí-la! – disse Shiryu bastante indignado – Ela não mencionou a hipótese dele ter voltado pra busca-la e se vingar!

-Ela não mentiu! Apollo deseja a ilha de Zara a milênios! Ela só não quer que a história se repita! – Izani falou em som de suplica – Procure entender Shiryu, ela não quer uma desgraça assolando os santos guerreiros, já que vocês farão qualquer coisa para protege-la! Ela se sacrificará se preciso para mantê-los vivos e para impedir os planos de Apollo e Alcion!

-Mas eu não permitirei tal situação! – disse convicto se levantando.

-Shiryu, meu filho! Você a substima; – disse Dohko em tom de conselho, já estava começando a ficar preocupado com o pupilo – eu sei que a ama, mas não se trata de permitir ou não! Nikolle enfrentará seu próprio destino! Isso faz parte dela e cabe a você compreender que quando ela estiver pronta vai dar um jeito em tudo! Por enquanto não force a situação, deixe Nikc refletir e decidir a melhor maneira de enfrentar a Apollo!

-Tomara que esteja certo mestre! – disse olhando perdidamente para o horizonte – não me perdoaria se algo acontecer a ela!

-Você precisa ter mais fé nela! –disse Izani ficando do lado do dragão também admirando o nada – Ela é a senhora das amazonas! Ela vai resolver a situação, eu conheço minha neta...

Sentindo os primeiros pingos de chuva molharem seu rosto Shiryu, se retirou para o templo de Libra em silencio deixando Izani e Dohko muito preocupados, pois se Nikolle e Shiryu resolverem desafiar as circunstâncias para ficar juntos, talvez coisas terríveis aconteceriam...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nikolle voou muito, perdendo a noção de tempo e espaço e quando se deu por si estava em Delfos no oráculo do deus do Sol. Chorando muito pensando na tormenta que vivia graças ao deus ao qual o templo era dedicado começou ater um ataque de fúria. Gritando e esmurrando algumas pilastras (que ficaram bem danificadas) deixou-se cair no chão entregue ao choro e a tristeza.

Começou a lembrar de quando era criança e a mãe a leva para o festival do Sol que era realizado todo ano pelos fieis da ilha de Zara ao símbolo Sol (símbolo que significava renovação e salvação para o povo zaariano). E com essa lembrança, da mãe carinhosa que tinha sentiu um aperto muito forte no peito e se lembrou do dia em que ela tentou mata-la.

Flash Back

"_Nikolle tinha por volta de 5 anos de idade e estava sendo preparada pela avó para ser a futura sacerdotisa da lua, quando Izani subitamente morreu numa tarde chuvosa de outono. Foi a primeira vez que havia sentido algo tão intenso, a perda de alguém que amava muito. Chorou durante horas escondida no templo dedicado a Athena na ilha de Zara. Gostava de ir pra lá pensar na vida, tinha em Athena um grande apoio e não sabia porque, mas sabia que a grande deusa da guerra também podia contar com ela..."._

_Alcion a procurou por toda parte, deveria matá-la como havia feito horas antes com a mãe e depois dela iria atras de Kana e Anastácia e de suas respectivas linhagens, pois o oráculo foi claro ' a menina reinará pela sua força e pela coragem e será muito bem protegida pelas três grandes santas, por um dragão e um homem que sabe manipular o frio... Enquanto esses filhos da ilha de Zara estiverem vivos, você jamais reinará Alcion...'!_

_A sacerdotisa do Sol adentrou no templo de Athena e avistou a filha adormecida aos pés da estatua da deusa. Observou o rosto da garota, tinha chorado muito a perda da avó, mas logo isso acabaria... Tirou da cintura uma adaga que levava o símbolo do sol (o símbolo de Apollo) que estava envenenada e a cravou na garganta da pobre menina que ainda dormia... Com a dor e susto Nikolle acordou em meio lagrimas e dor e encarou os olhos frios do seu atacante, ou melhor, da sua atacante... Quando reconheceu aqueles olhos violetas da mãe, teve certeza que o mundo não era um lugar que não valia apenas de se vier e nesse pensamento tudo ficou escuro e ela só ouviu:_

-Isso foi por ter nascido e atrapalhado meus planos e sem você aqui Athena não será um empecilho tão grande futuramente...

_Depois que Alcion pensou ter matado a filha se levantou e se preparou para deixar a ilha, pois quando os habitantes descobrissem, ela seria morta pelas leis de Zara_. _Virando-se para pegar os manuscritos e fugir com ele deu de cara com Kana e Anastácia que iniciaram contra ela uma batalha mortal... Como estava em desvantagem Alcion usou de trapaça e desapareceu dali usando um truque que o seu grande deus do sol havia lhe ensinado. Foi embora da ilha, voltaria depois para matar os outros e usurpar o trono... _

_Kana e Anastácia começaram um complicado ritual para tentar salvar a reencarnação de Nike e pediram, com grande pesar no coração, que enquanto isso para que Tristan, o pai de Nikolle, levasse os pequenos Shiryu e Hyoga para o Japão e os confiasse aos cuidados de um milionário chamado Mitsumasa Kido, pois sabia que a vingança de Alcion tentaria atingi-los também..._

_Nikolle ficou inconsciente durante vários meses e a partir daquele dia carregou no pescoço uma cicatriz que lhe deu coragem e garra para treinar o seu treinamento como sacerdotisa e amazona e para estudar arqueologia para decifrar os mistérios de Zara, já que Kana e Anastácia não puderam lhe ensinar, pois nos anos que se passaram sofreram mortes repentinas e inexplicáveis (Anastácia que tinha levado Hyoga para um passeio pela Sibéria de barco sofreu um misterioso naufrágio que as autoridades posteriormente disseram a Hyoga que havia sido criminoso e Kana que morreu numa misteriosa ação de saqueadores durante uma viagem que fazia a China para visitar o filho que já treinava com Dohko). _

_Foram anos de tristeza e solidão para Nikolle que mais tarde conquistou o afeto do povo de Zara por ser uma grande amazona e encontrar a espada Anjo da sombras (a mais poderosas das três espadas) se tornando rainha dos zaarianos como dizia a profecia que o oráculo havia feito a sua mãe... Ela jurou para si mesma que aquilo não ia ficar assim... Iria devolver o tempo e a felicidade que sua mãe roubou de todos aqueles que amava e respeitava... Não importava o preço que iria pagar mas faria Alcion sentir na pele o que seu egoísmo e sua ganância pelo poder havia causado a vida de todos..."_

-Porque teve que ser assim? – disse em choro apontando o dedo para a estatua de Apollo, mas pensando na mãe, na esperança que ele lhe desse uma resposta – porque me envolveu nas suas intrigas? Porque me faz sofrer tanto?

Mas a imagem de pedra não se moveu ou deu qualquer sinal de que Apollo estava ouvindo... Com isso a amazona se levantou e resolveu que era gora de voltar ao santuário, pois já chovia e não adiantava falar com pedras e pilastras!

Voltou para o santuário mas não foi pra casa de Libra, foi ao cemitério do santuário onde localizou a sepultura do seu pai...

-Sinto sua falta papai! – disse chorando e colocando em cima do tumulo de Tristan flores que tinha trago de Delfos – queria poder recuperar o tempo que foi roubado de nós!

Com isso sentiu que o cosmo do pai a envolvia e pedia ao seu subconsciente pra voltar para casa, pois chovia e isso era ruim pra sua saúde... Deixando uma lagrima cair, ela deixou que suas pernas a levassem a Libra onde um certo cavaleiro de Dragão a esperava aflito:

-Nikc? Onde esteve? – disse perguntando assustado vendo o estado lastimável da moça. Toda molhada, os olhos inchados e a roupa suja de terra.

-Agora não Shiryu, por favor! – disse indo em direção ao quarto que estava hospedada.

-E que... – disse começando a hesitar – Me perdoa, eu não queria te fazer chorar... Eu te amo e jamais te faria sofrer!

-Shiryu... – disse recomeçando a chorar e abraçando o cavaleiro – Você não é o motivo do meu sofrimento... Sofro pela mãe que eu nunca tive! Sempre tive família! Pai, mãe, avós e tios... Tudo como tem que ser... Mas eu sempre estive só... Sou tão órfã quanto você e nossos amigos... Nunca conheci uma família de verdade... A verdade é que não sei o que fazer! Estou perdida...

-Sei que não posso tomar decisões por você, mas eu posso te ajudar e te proteger enquanto você decide o que vai fazer! – disse docemente tocando a face da amazona – Estou aqui para estar ao seu lado... Mesmo que não seja da forma que desejo!

-Obrigada por compreender... – disse apertando mais o abraço que dava no cavaleiro e se aconchegado aos seus braços;

Ele a levou para dentro depois que ela adormeceu e pediu para que Izani a vestisse com roupas limpas... A colocou na cama e ficou ali admirando seu anjo dormir, não sabia o que aconteceria amanhã ou do que seria feito seu destino, mas sabia que iria ama-la pra sempre...

A admirou por algum tempo até perder a noção e começar a querer dormir também, afinal estava sem dormir a quase dois dias. Deitou-se em um sofá que havia no quarto e dessa vez não sonhou, pois aquela com quem sonhava estava ao seu lado e seu cosmo lhe passava uma paz que nunca imaginou sentir na vida...

Continua...

Domo pessoal!

E ai como estão? Aqui no Olimpo continua tudo a mesma coisa... Deuses, divindades e eu contando minha história!

Quero agradecer de coração as criticas e as opiniões sobre a minha fic e agradecer os elogios que tenho recebido!

Um obrigado as musas Dama 9, Nathy50-chan e Saory-san que vem me inspirando e dando força para escrever cada dia melhor!

Kisus e até mais...


	12. O Templo submerso

**Domo pessoal! E ai gostando da minha história?**

**Espero que sim! Continuem acompanhando as confusões de Nikolle Natchios e os cavaleiros de Athena. Aqui no Olimpo as musas não perdem um capitulo e ficam me importunando pra escrever mais rápido, mas vamos com calma que agora a história está ficando boa!**

**Boa Leitura!**

Capitulo 12 – O templo submerso 

Não sabia quantas horas haviam passado quando Hyoga entrou ofegante no quarto chamando por Nikolle, que acordou assustada com o estado do cavaleiro;

-Hyoga? O que houve? – perguntou Nikolle levantando da cama e estranhando o fato de Shiryu estar acomodado no sofá!

-Shiryu o que fazia no quarto da Nikc? – perguntou o cisne arqueando a sobrancelha meio que desconfiado dos dois.

-Nikc não estava se sentindo bem; - disse tentando se explicar e olhando pra Nikolle – então fiquei aqui pra tomar conta dela!

-Bom não importa! Nikc, Julian trouxe o que pediu! – disse com um grande pesar na voz, parecia que algo a mais tinha acontecido.

-Bom, então porque da pressa? – perguntou Nikc pedindo para que Hyoga desabafasse rápido, pois já estava deixando-a perocupada.

-Ele trouxe sua espada e os manuscritos com as pesquisas de Alcion, mas Tetis está morrendo! – disse finalmente encarando Nikc – Alcion tentou mata-la e não pegou leve na tentativa!

Ouvindo isso Nikolle saiu em disparada para o ultimo templo seguida por Shiryu e Hyoga. Sabia que Tetis estava no ultimo templo, pois já podia sentir o cosmo de sua avó e as outras sacerdotisas tentando fazer alguma coisa para ajudar a sereia.

Chegando ao templo notou que ainda usava uma camisola longa e ficou totalmente constrangida ao reparar que os cavaleiros também tinham se dado conta dos trajes da deusa da vitória.

-Eh, Saori? Posso pegar uma roupa melhor no seu quarto? – perguntou a amazona indicando a camisola.

-Ah claro! Pegue o que ficar melhor em você! – falou Athena imaginado a vergonha que amiga estava passando.

Izani e Kana estavam cuidando de Tetis, enquanto Anastácia tentava decifrar os manuscritos e as anotações de Alcion sem muito sucesso.

-Droga, eu consigo decifrar os símbolos, mas está em forma de charada! – disse num gesto de desagrado, aproximando mais os olhos do papel – Isso aqui está mais pra Nikc, do que pra mim... Talvez ela conheça melhor a letra da mãe dela que é um garrancho!

-Pra que perder tempo decifrando o que já foi decifrado? – disse Nikolle entrando na sala e assuntando a todos, vestida com um vestido de Saori que não era nem um pouquinho apropriado para ela (o estilo de Nikolle e Saori é totalmente antagônico. Enquanto Saori faz o estilo "grande dama da sociedade", Nikolle é mais "dark" prefere o preto e faz o estilo "mulher fatal")!

-O que quer dizer com já decifrado? – perguntou a mãe de Hyoga com um expressão de total confusão.

-Simples! – disse apontando pra Julian – Ele esteve com Alcion por meses e com certeza tem alguma coisa a nos dizer! Não é mesmo Julian?

-Eu e Tetis já fizemos a nossa parte no acordo! Não devemos mais nada a ninguém! – disse aos berros, oque fez com que Shura e Shaka, que o estavam vigiando, ficarem bastante aborrecidos.

-Calma! – disse Nikolle pousando a mão no ombro dos cavaleiros e olhando de forma ameaçadora pra Julian – Deixa que eu assuma daqui! Bom, o trato que eu fiz foi com Tetis e até onde me consta eu não falhei com a palavra dada!

-Mas Tetis vai ficar boa? – disse com uma preocupação na voz que fez Nikc notar que ele não seria capaz de mentir para ela naquele momento.

-Ela vai sobreviver! – disse arqueando a sobrancelha de forma irônica – Bom Imperador dos mares, o que eu proponho é o seguinte: Você e Tetis se meteram em uma grande encrenca e se quiser minha praoteção e das minhas amazonas é melhor começar a cooperar!

-Claro que eu vou cooperar! E maior provar disso é que trouxe sua espada também! – disse apontando para a arma que se encontrava em cima de uma mesa próxima.

-Maravilha! – disse Nikolle retirando a espada da bainha para ver se não era uma farsa – Essa é minha querida espada, mas ainda não é o suficiente! Preciso saber em que templos se encontram as outras duas!

-Tudo que eu sei é que uma fica na China e a outra Alcion e Apolo vão busca-la amanhã! – disse Julian um pouco nervoso, pois sentia no cosmo de Nikc que se tentasse trai-la pagaria um preço muito alto. Pois seu cosmo emanava um poder sobre natural desconhecido pelo deus.

-E onde fica essa outra? – perguntou Nikolle, que estava começando a se cansar desse jogo de gato e rato.

-Bom pelos manuscritos, Anjo das Sombras a espada da Lua, a espada que você encontrou ficava na América Central em um templo maia! – falou começando a contar o que tinha ouvido de Alcion – A espada do Sol, esteve durante séculos guardada em um templo siberiano e essa foi a razão pela qual Anastácia morava na Sibéria. Ela guardava uma relíquia que não estava lá!

-Bom ele tem razão Nikc! – disse a sacerdotisa quebrando a conversa da deusa da vitória com o imperador do s mares – Eu procurei durante anos por lá e nada encontrei!

-Isso por que Alexandre o grande esteve lá primeiro e retirou a espada do seu templo original! – disse Julian em tom de ironia.

-Não seja ridículo Poseidon! –protestou Nikolle – Eu estudei arqueologia e não existem registros que Alexandre tenha estado na Sibéria ou que sabia das espadas que protegiam Zara.

-Isso foi uma terrível coincidência! Ele não sabia com que estava mexendo, com isso retirou a espada da Sibéria e a trouxe para Grécia! – disse com se estivesse falando a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-A Grécia? – perguntaram todos os presentes juntos.

-Mas aonde na Grécia? – perguntou Hyoga que não sabia porque, mas lá no fundo sentia que esse assunto era da sua conta.

-Acreditasse que trouxe para o Templo Luna, na costa oeste de Santorini! – disse Poseidon tentando lembrar dos detalhes – Fizeram eu investir milhões em pesquisas arqueológicas no local e encontraram ruínas de um templo submerso na base de um vulcão submarino!

-Bom você sabe exatamente onde fica? – perguntou Nikc que estava visivelmente irritada, pois Julian estava dando voltas de mais no assunto.

-Porque eu te falaria? – perguntou o homem em tom de desafio.

Com isso Nikolle perdeu o auto-controle e o pegou pelo colarinho da camisa de seda italiana que ele usava e disse:

-Olha aqui seu engomadinho! Você não esta em posição de negociar! – disse o largando com brutalidade no chão – Você vai me ajudar a achar esse templo para o seu bem e para o bem de Tetis! Porque se eu deixar vocês dois soltos por ai na primeira oportunidade Alcion vai mata-los e você sabe disso!

-Me dê computadores e mapas que eu mostro o caminho! – disse passando a mão no pescoço e olhando feio para Nikolle.

-Vou providenciar isso! E é bom não tentar mais nenhuma gracinha! – disse dando as costas sendo seguida pelo cavaleiro de Dragão.

-Nikc, você seria capaz de entrega-los a Alcion? – pergunto u preocupadamente Shiryu.

-Claro que não, mas eu precisava arrancar a verdade dele! – disse dando um suspiro de cansaço – Reúna alguns cavaleiros que queiram me acompanhar, pois amanhã vamos a Santorini buscar essa bendita espada e liga para Alfred por favor e fale pra ele vir com o Jonh e seus computadores para dar o suporte técnico que o playboy ali quer! Eu vou até os Centro de Pesquisas Arqueológicas de Atenas colhe informações sobre o Templo Luna e encontro você amanhã de manhã em Santorini!

-Claro! Então se cuida! – disse Shiryu olhando profundamente para amazona que se perdeu naquele olhar azul.

-Eu vou me cuidar! Afinal estamos juntas de novo! – disse levantando a espada e com um assovio chamou Zana para acompanha-la – Ah e mande Julian rezar por nós, pois amanhã é bom que os oceanos de Poseidon estejam bem pacíficos...

-Pode deixar! – disse acenado para amazona que já descia as escadarias.

Na manhã seguinte, como Julian havia informado os satélites da fundação Kido encontraram ruínas de um templo perdido naquela parte do solo oceânico. Com as coordenadas em mãos Jonh, passou os dados para o Pager de Nikolle que já se encontrava no porto de Santorini.

A moça (com uma mochila de equipamentos) alugou um jet-ski e foi de encontro aos amigos que já estavam em alto mar, no Iate que Julian "alegremente" emprestou para os cavaleiros. Estavam a bordo Kamus, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki , Shun e alguns marinheiros (Seiya aceitou ficar no santuário com o pretexto de impedir que Saori fosse a essa expedição e corresse perigo).

Os rapazes notaram um jet-ski se aproximando em alta velocidade, chegaram a pensar que iria colidir com o Iate, mas no ultimo momento fez uma curva fechada e espirou água em todos que estavam a observando do convés do barco.

-Ola rapazes! Estão molhados? – Nikc vestida com um micro short, um top e botas amaradas no tornozelo que lhe davam um ar de aventureira, perguntou em tom de deboche enquanto subia a bordo.

Todos olharam com um olhar assassino para a moça que começou a rir. Muito insatisfeito com a travessura da sobrinha, Kamus perguntou:

-O que pensa que está fazendo? E porque demorou tanto?

-Ah relaxa! Você sabe que eu não resisto a uma "farrinha" e a noite foi longa analisando os benditos mapas alexandrinos! – disse abrindo a mochila.

-O que descobriu Nikc? – perguntou Ikki relevando a "pequena" travessuara da amiga, afinal já estava bastante calor aquela hora da manhã.

-Bom, o que está lá em baixo com certeza o templo Luna! – disse tirando uma dúzia de mapas arqueológicos de plásticos proterores – Ele foi construido por Alexandre, o grande por volta de 325 a.C e era lá que ela guardava suas posses mais estimadas!

-Faz sentido! Afinal a espada é muito poderosa e Alexandre, como era filho de Zeus, deve ter sentido seu poder! – concluiu Shun com se já fosse um explorador a séculos.

-Acho que ele construiu esse templo exclusivamente para a espada, pois relatos contam que ele mandou construí-lo depois de voltar do extremo oriente onde visitou paisagens geladas! – explicou Nikolle o que tinha lido na noite passada.

-Então ele esteve realmente na Sibéria! – disse Hyoga admirando o homem que foi Alexandre.

-Isso! Se só metade do templo estiver intacta, vai ser a maior descoberta arqueológica desde as pirâmides! – disse a arqueologa imaginando a gloria da descoberta –Então vão torcer para que a espada esteja nessa parte intacta!

Falando isso pediu para que todos colocassem roupas de mergulho e se preparassem, pois se enfrentassem algo lá em baixo teria que ser sem armaduras, pois a estrutura do templo talvez não agüentaria o fluxo de energia do cosmo dos guerreiros. Então Nikolle providenciou matéria como cordas, lanternas, espátulas, ferramentas portáteis, e claro armas para caso algo acontecesse.

Mergulharam na coordenada dada por Jonh e com o mar claro da Grécia logo puderam ver as ruínas do templo em questão. Nadaram em volta até que Nikc encontrou uma formação de corais que escondia a estrada do templo (ou pelo menos o que havia sobrado dela). Logo que removeram os obstáculos entraram no templo e ficaram surpresos ao constatar que havia se formado um bolsão de ar dentro do templo, o que dispensava os cilindros de oxigênio.

Depois de retirar o material desnecessário, Nikolle e os cavaleiros ficaram maravilhados com a magnitude do templo e começaram a procura da dita espada. Foram acendendo sinalizadores e os jogando nos pratos de bronze que continham uma substancia inflamável que fazia o papel de tochas no templo. Nikc com sua câmera portátil foi registrando imagens do lugar que poderiam ser útil depois e se perdeu em seus pensamentos maravilhada com a construção, foi quando um grito de Hyoga a tirou de seus devaneios:

-Achei! – logos todos os cavaleiros foram assistir Hyoga escalar uma estatua gigante dedicada a Nike, o objetivo do cavaleiro era atingir o segundo andar do templo onde havia localizado a espada.

Hyoga quando acabou de subir correu para o artefato e o ergueu triunfante.

-É linda! – disse admirando a lamina.

-Se chama Luxor! E é sua! – gritou Nikolle sorrindo lá de baixo.

-Minha? Quer dizer que tenho que protege-la? – perguntou incrédulo.

-É realmente um desperdiço deixar uma peça tão poderosa nas mãos de alguém tão imbecil! – disse a voz fria de Alcion acompanhada de cinco capangas com armas atrás dos cavaleiros – Estive esperando a vinda de vocês! Vou matar você primeiro filho de Anastácia e tomar a espada Luxor pra mim!

-Não se eu puder impedir! – disse Nikolle sacando duas pistolas sendo copiada por todos.

-Deu para sujar suas mãos com armas de fogo agora filhota? – perguntou cinicamente a cúmplice de Apollo.

-Vejo que anda fazendo o mesmo! – disse a filha observando as armas na mão da mãe – Não precisa ser assim! Se jurar fidelidade a Athena eu perdôo você e te levo pra casa!

-Hahahahahaha! Tão simplória e misericordiosa! Você é mais fraca do que eu pensei Nikolle! – disse um tom cheio de ódio – Não quero perdão e nem compaixão! Eu quero sangue e poder!

E dizendo isso abriu fogo contra a filha que escapo dos tiros caindo em uma piscina. Já os cavaleiros começaram um tiroteio contra os capangas de Alcion.

Nikolle de dentro da piscina sacou uma arma especial que atirava de dentro d'água e abriu fogo conta Alcion para que pudesse sair da piscina.

Na fúria do confronto dois capangas foram baleados e Kamus fora atingido de raspão no braço. Os cartuchos já estavam sem balas, com isso resolveram decidir o impasse no corpo a corpo pois se usassem sua cosmo energia e templo desabaria matando todos.

Alcion ao invés de partir pra cima de Nikolle, foi atrás de Hyoga pois seu objetivo ali era recuperar as espadas. Na luta corpo a corpo com o cavaleiro ela aproveitou um momento de distração e o derrubou do lugar onde estavam, fazendo com que Hyoga batesse com a cabeça e ficasse desacordado. O chegar perto do corpo inerte do cavaleiro Alcion pegou a espada que ele protegia e a retirou da bainha para poder matar o filho de Anastácia, um dos sucessores do trono Zaariano. Quando ela resolveu desfeir o golpe, Nikc surgiu do nada empunhando a espada Anjo das sombras e começou uma luta de esgrima com a mãe de tirar o chapéu.

-Muito arriscado filhota! Trazer essa espada pra cá! Vai acabar ficando sem ela! – disse irônica. Lutava de tal forma que se Nikolle errasse acabaria morta. Estavam lutando no tudo ou nada.

-Os zaarianos já as esconderam em templos e em fortalezas... Mas a partir de agora ela fica comigo o tempo todo! – disse respondendo os ataques da mãe a mesma altura – Está mais segura comigo do que em qualquer outro lugar!

-Finalmente entendeu o que nenhuma rainha antes de você quis enxergar! – disse começando a ficar ofegante, pois a luta estava realmente acirrada – Entendeu que essas espadas estão muito mais protegidas presas a cintura de uma guerreira do que em templo guardados por demônios!

Ouvindo isso da mãe clareou sua mente! Ela acharia as espadas e as daria a diferentes guerreiros para que a guardassem... Só os merecedores teriam a chance de ver Zara, aqueles que possuíssem a espada. E nesse pensamento percebeu que Alcion estava com a guarda baixa e desferiu um golpe que desarmou a mãe e a cortou a face da mãe na altura da bocheça.

-Esse foi o ultimo aviso! Pare ou enfrente as conseqüências! – disse Nikolle praticamente gritando.

-Você vai me pagar sua bastarda! – disse num berro e começou a concentrar seu cosmo de forma assustadora chamando a atenção de todos e de repente gritou – Farpas de Gelo!

Nikolle teve pouco tempo para se esquivar, se refugiando atrás de uma pilastra. Mas a amazona já sabia que era tarde, pois a explosão do cosmo de Alcion abalou as estruturas do templo que logo cederia. Correu até a espada que a Alcion deixou cair e ajudou Hyoga se levantar pois as pilastras do templo já começavam a ceder. Alcion do mesmo jeito que apareceu desapareceu pois decidiu que pegaria as espadas em uma outra oportunidade.

-É hora de dar tchau pessoal! – gritou a amazona de pantera negra, que indicou a direção da saída aos amigos – depressa os cilindros de oxigênio estão...

-Furados! – disse Shiryu que ajudava Kamus a fugir.

-Droga! Como vamos sair daqui? – perguntou Shun em uma fúria anormal a sua personalidade.

-A única coisa que eu sei é que se ficarmos aqui, vamos morrer! – disse Ikki correndo até a entrada do templo.

-Não existe outra forma! Teremos que nadar até superfície! – disse Kamus dando realidade a situação.

-Pode nadar com esse ombro? – perguntou a sobrinha preocupada.

-Não se trata de poder, se trata de TER que nadar! – disse correndo e pulando na água para sair do templo que já começava a desabar.

-Que Hera e Athena nos dê forças! – disse a amazona pulando junto com os outros cavaleiros.

Nadaram como nunca haviam nadado... Buscando sair o mais rápido possível do templo. Shiryu era o que nadava melhor de todos, por isso começou a ajudar Kamus que estava ferido a se locomover... Deviam estar a uns 20 metros de profundidade... Nikolle vinha ao lado carregando as espadas e ajudando Hyoga a nadar também pois o cisne ainda estava atordoado pela pancada na cabeça...

Shiryu notou que Nick não conseguira chegar a superfície, pois além de nadar devagar, estava ferida no braço...Com a idéia em mente de que não consiguiriam Shiryu teve uma idéia, e com um gesto chamou todos pra perto de si. Os cavaleiros ficaram sem entender a atitude do Dragão que começava a elevar seu cosmo... De repente o cosmo de Shiryu virou um dragão que com um jato de água logo empurrou todos pra cima em uma velocidade vertiginosa...

Estavam a deriva e em alto mar... Ao olharem pra longe notaram que Alcion tinha destruído o Iate e matado toda a tripulação.

-Dá pra ficar pior? – perguntou ironicamente fênix.

-Dá! Perdi meu localizador GPS lá no templo durante a luta com Alcion! – disse Nikc com a cara mais inocente do mundo.

-O que? Quer dizer que ninguém sabe onde estamos? – perguntou Ikki em tom de histeria.

-Saber... Sabem, mas ninguém sabe que a missão deu errado! – disse Kamus tentando "aliviar o ambiente".

-Como resolver essa questão? – perguntou pensativo Shun – O povo Hindu tenta sair do um problema para vê-lo de fora e assim achar a solução!

-Bom irmãozinho querido, ao menos que o cosmo de Shiryu vire um dragão alado nós não temos como sair do problema! – disse Ikki perdendo a calma totalmente.

-Alado? – Nikc e Shiryu disseram ao mesmo tempo pensando na mesma solução.

-Hyoga? Kamus? Vocês podem fazer uma placa de gelo para podermos flutuar? – perguntou Shiryu.

-Claro! Mas no que isso vai adiantar? – perguntou Hyoga intrigado com a expressão do amigo.

-Faça o bloco e verão! – disse Nikc confiante.

Assim que Hyoga e Kamus terminaram um bloco razoavelmente grande para caber todos, Nikolle começou a elevar seu cosmo, o que deixou todos (menos Shiryu que sabia direitinho o que ela iria fazer) muito intrigados.

-Nikc, o que pretende? – disse Shun extranhando o fato da armadura de Andrômeda surgir na sua frente.

-Vista a armadura Shun! E depois prenda todos nela, mas me deixe por ultmio! – disse tentando simplificar a intenção que tinha.

-O que vai fazer Nikc? Ainda não entendi! – disse Hyoga bem intrigado, enquanto Shun passava as correntes em volta da cintura detodos como Nikolle havia pedido.

-Vou leva-los voando até o continente! – disse com se isso fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Como? Nem assas tem... E mesmo que tivesse não suportaria o peso de todos! – disse Ikki incrédulo.

Ao ouvir isso Nikolle pediu magicamente que suas asas se abrissem e para que as grandes deusas do Olimpo lhe dessem forças e num impulso levantou vôo, arrancado um grito de satisfação de cada cavaleiro.

-Precisa ter mais fé na minha força Ikki! – disse a deusa batendo suas asas e voando em direção ao continente. Quem visse a cena não acreditaria na visão. Um ser alado carregando cinco rapazes em direção ao continente... Realmente depois disso Shiryu se prometeu que confiaria no julgamento de Nikolle pois depois daquilo ela era na sua visão capaz de qualquer milagre.

Continua...

Saudações Mortais! Eu a deusa da vitória estou muito feliz com os recadinhos que o pessoal vem me mandando! Mas eu ultimamente estou pensando em dar uma punição para aqueles que lêem, mas não comentam... Já usei a tática de Nina Niviane, mas resolvi mudar de estratégia... Hahaha! Muito mal! Só vou mandar o capitulo final da fic para aqueles me mandarem um recadinho, uma critica ou um alô! Isso mesmo pessoal! Linha dura...

Bom beijinhos especiais para as minhas queridas musas que comentaram no capitulo passado!

Gracias e adiós!


	13. Nos Jardins de Afrodite

**Domo pessoal! E ai gostando da minha história?**

**Espero que sim! Continuem acompanhando as confusões de Nikolle Natchios e os cavaleiros de Athena. Aqui no Olimpo as musas não perdem um capitulo e ficam me importunando pra escrever mais rápido, mas vamos com calma que agora a história está ficando boa!**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 13- No jardins de Afrodite.**

Chegaram ao santuário de tarde e Athena já os esperava em Áries aflita pelo desaparecimento. Quando avistou Nikc e os outros, correu com Seiya até eles;

-Que bom que estão salvos! Os deuses ouviram minhas preces! – disse e reencarnação de Athena abraçando cada cavaleiro recém chegado.

-O que houve? – Seiya perguntou serio – derram um baita susto na gente!

-Quase morremos, mas conseguimos o que fomos buscar! – disse Hyoga triunfante erguendo a espada.

-Que bom! Mas porque quase morreram? Enfrentaram Apollo? – perguntou Saori em tom de inocência.

-Não, Saori! Apollo só vai aparecer quando encontrarmos todas as espadas! – disse Nikc dando um suspiro de tristeza – Foi Alcion, de novo!

-Não sei como, mas nós ainda vamos dar um jeito nela! – disse Shiryu colocando a mão no ombro da amazona e dando um doce sorriso que aliviou a alma da reencarnação de Nike.

-Claro que sim! – disse devolvendo o sorriso – Bom agora preciso de um banho!

-Nikc? A espada! – disse Hyoga estendendo a magnífica espada do Sol para ela.

-Não Hyoga! É sua! Você a encontrou! A espada já escolheu seu mestre e você deve protege-la! – disse sorrindo para o cavaleiro – Isso o torna apto para reinar em Zara também... Achando a espada provou ter um coração digno de um Rei! Considere-a um presente dos céus!

-Obrigado! Eu sinto algo especial pela espada, talvez seja porque somos feitos um para o outro! – disse admirando o artefato como se fosse um trofel – Mas que fique claro que não desejo reinar no seu lugar!

-Isso quem decidirá, serão as grandes sacerdotisas da ilha! Quem for mais poderoso fica no comando da ilha! Mas não se preocupe isso não vou tentar mata-lo por causa disso e essa questão só será decidida após achamos a outra espada! – e dizendo isso tomou junto com Shiryu o rumo do templo de Libra.

Tomou um longo e merecido banho! Havia feito muito esforço e estava tão cansada que nem notou a ferida no seu braço esquerdo! Quando trocou a roupa e foi pra sala conversar com a avó foi que percebeu:

-Por Gaia! Como foi que cortei dessa forma? – disse distraidamente sem notar que foi ouvida.

-Quer ajuda com isso? – perguntou uma voz masculina atrás dela. Quando se virou teve literalmente a visão do paraíso. Shiryu estava sem camisa, usando apenas uma calça preta e tinha seus cabelos molhados, pois acabara de sair do banho também!

-Claro! E seu não for te incomodar... – disse corando.

-Que isso! Como você mesma diz! É sempre um prazer! – disse dando uma piscadela que derreteu a amazona todinha.

Foi lá dentro e buscou a caixa de remédios no quarto de seu mestre e notou que estava sozinho em casa com Nikolle. Assim que voltou perguntou:

-Sabe onde Dohko foi? – perguntou o dragão casualmente.

-Não! Parece que ele e Izani saíram enquanto estávamos no banho! – disse a amazona fazendo uma careta com o ungüento que Shiryu passava na ferida.

-Tá doendo tanto assim? – perguntou Shiryu preocupado.

-Não, é que se você soubesse o que vai nessa poção nunca passaria na pele! – disse a amazona rindo da situação.

-Bom então não vou nem perguntar o que vai aqui, pois se um dia eu precisar passar vão ter que me amarrar! – disse com um sorriso sarcástico, arrancando gargalhadas da senhora das amazonas.

Quando terminou de tratar o corte no braço de Nikc, foi com ela até a cozinha do templo preparar algo para comerem (É, minha gente! O homem é tudo de bom! Até cozinha...). Depois da refeição, Shiryu pediu Nikolle para acompanha-lo a um local especial... Foram até o 12º templo (peixes) e lá mostrou para Nikc o magnífico jardim de Afrodite.

-Veja Nikolle! Como é perfeito! – disse o dragão admirando as rosas do cavaleiro de peixes.

-São lindas! Mas porque me trouxe aqui? Nunca pensei que botânica fosse seu forte... – disse provocando risadas.

-E não é! Quero te mostrar uma coisa que eu carrego desde pequeno e disseram par mim no orfanato que eu cheguei usando isso! - disse mostrando um lindo pingente para a amazona.

-A lagrima de Athena? Isso era da sua mãe... – perguntou a deusa curiosa com a situação.

-Eu imaginei! – disse Shiryu voltando-se para ela, colocando uma rosa magnífica nos cabelos da deusa – Quando Athena viu seus cavaleiros morrendo na primeira guerra santa, chorou essa lagrima e onde esta lagrima caiu nasceram ervas com poderes curativos para tratar os feridos! Minha mãe disse que esse pinguente tem poderes curativos, mas só tem esse poder se for usado por uma mulher, por isso quero que fique com ele!

-Shiryu! Eu ... não posso aceitar; – mas foi cortada pelo cavaleiro.

-É meu para eu dar a quem eu quiser! – disse olhando nos olhos e segurando nas mãos da amazona – E utilidade pra você do que pra mim! Vamos, aceite meu presente;

-Shiryu, obrigada! – disse abraçando o cavaleiro e logo deixou que ele colocasse em seu pescoço o pingente, um pedra esverdeada em forma de gota presa a uma fina corrente de ouro branco – Prometo que farei muito bom uso desse presente!

-Ficou perfeito em você! Feitos um para o outro! – disse o cavaleiro admirando a beleza da jovem.

-O que eu fiz para merecer tal presente? – disse questionando a atitude do cavaleiro.

-Simplesmente existe e me faz querer viver mais e melhor e te fazer feliz, porque eu amo você do fundo da alma! E para usar o pingente que minha mãe me deu tinha que ser uma mulher a altura dela! – disse abraçando a deusa.

-Pra mim é uma honra ser comparada com sua mãe! – disse retribuindo o abraço – Mas quero que você entenda, que por mais que eu te ame só vamos poder ficar juntos quando essa guerra acabar! Não posso arriscar a vida de vocês como arrisquei no passado!

-O que aconteceu no passado foi uma fatalidade! Dohko me disse que apenas estávamos lutando pra ficarmos juntos! – protestou o dragão.

-Eu sei, mas mesmo assim inocentes pagaram por um capricho meu e eu me prometi que nessa encarnação o que vai ser minha prioridade é a segurança da Terra e de Athena! – explicou a pantera que começava a achar que essa conversa não ia acabar bem.

-Você não pode se submeter tanto a vontade dos deuses! Eles nos deram o livre arbítrio! – praticamente gritou o cavaleiro segurando a amazona pelos punhos – Diga-me que vai lutar por nós dois! Que vai fazer o possível para que não nos separem!

-Shiryu, na vida e na morte eu vou te amar, mas eu não posso dar minha palavra pra uma situação que talvez eu não tenha a escolha de cumprir! – disse enigmaticamente Nikolle.

-Nikc? O que você ainda está escondendo? – perguntou Shiryu ao notar o tom de mistério na voz da mulher.

-Eu sinto muito, mas não posso dizer! Vai ter que confiar em mim e ter fé na minha força de vontade! – disse ela segurando a mão do cavaleiro entre as suas.

-Eu já desisti de entender você! Mas você já deu provas que tem um espírito forte e que pode conseguir realizar qualquer milagre! – disse Shiryu suspirando.

-Confie em mim! O que eu tiver que fazer, eu farei por nós dois! – disse abraçando o cavaleiro.

_Em uma bacia mágica o deus do Sol observava a cena bufando de ódio! Fazia uma cara assassina e juras de maldição cada vez que Shiryu tocava Nikolle._

_Finalmente o Anjo e o dragão se reencontram – disse Apollo com um brilho perverso no olhar - Se pensas que terás felicidades ao lado dele, estais muito enganada Deusa Nike!"_

Despediu-se de Shiryu em peixes e deixou a situação dos dois "em suspenso", precisariam pensar nisso depois.

Nikolle finalmente percebeu que não adiantava negar com a razão o que seu coração sentia mas também sabia que não podia iniciar um romance com o cavaleiro de dragão sem antes enfrentar Apollo e sua mãe e foi com esse pensamento que se dirigiu para o ultimo templo para ver s a quantas andava a tradução dos manuscritos.

Chegando lá avistou Kana curando o ombro ferido de Kamus e foi ajudar:

-Como você está tio? – perguntou a lady entregando suturas para a sacerdotisa da Lua.

-Estou ótimo! Agora tem dois anjos cuidando de mim! – e sorriu deixando Kana bastante corada.

-Que ótimo! E como está a tradução do pergaminho? – disse a amazona se voltando para Kana.

-Ah! Eu e Jonh estamos trabalhando nisso! - disse meio desconcertada e saindo disse – Espera um pouco que vou buscar as anotações!

-Eu interrompi algo? – perguntou Nikc percebendo o constrangimento da mãe de Shiryu.

-Sim e não! Eu só estava dizendo como ela é bonita! – disse o cavaleiro de aquário de forma simples.

-No fundo eu sempre soube que você gostava dela! Sempre tramando com ela, sempre a apoiando quando sentia falta do filho... Porque ainda não se permitiu viver esse amor?

-Pelo mesmo motivo que você não se permite com Shiryu! – disse Kamus deixando Nikc sem ação – Você tem medo de perde-lo por isso não se permite ama-lo!

-Mas Kamus, QUANDO Apollo resolver atacar sua fúria cairá sobre o homem que estiver ao meu lado! – disse quase cochichando – Sabe muito bem que essa guerra está acontecendo porque o orgulho do deus do sol está ferido há séculos!

-A fúria de Apollo precisa ser aplacada e você, Athena e os cavaleiros continuaram pagando por isso até você e Shiryu colocarem Apollo no lugar dele e provar para os deuses que vocês merecem ficar juntos!

-Tio, eu preciso pensar no povo de Zara primeiro! Se eu resolver desafiar Apollo eles vão pagar mais que todos nós! – disse Nikc andando de um lado para o outro – Apollo já deu as cartas, de tal forma que eu vou ter que escolher entre a razão e o coração!

-Você é a pessoa mais incrível que eu conheço minha querida! – disse apertando as mãos da sobrinha – O deus do sol não pode te dizer o que fazer! Eu tenho certeza que se olhar dentro de você vai encontrar um solução na qual você não se submeterá a vontade divina!

-Obrigada por confiar tanto em mim! – disse Nikolle beijando o rosto do tio.

-Tenho tanta confiança em você quanto seu pai! Tenho certeza que ele sente muito orgulho da filha que tem! – disse abraçando a amazona e notando que Kana já havia voltado.

-Seu tio tem razão querida! Só falta você confiar em seu poder para que você possa vencer distancias e nada me faria mais feliz que ver você emeu filho juntos! – disse a sacerdotisa com lagrimas nos olhos.

-E nada me faria mais feliz do que ver você e meu tio juntos! – disse Nikolle unindo os dois pelas mãos – Se ele disse que quer ficar com você, o que diria a ele?

-Eu diria que sim! – disse abraçando o cavaleiro que beijos Kana ardentemente.

Nikc percebendo que estava sobrando ali, discretamente tirou os papeis da mão da nova "tia" e foi de encontro a Jonh e Shunrei que mexiam nos computadores que instalaram no santuário.

Chegando lá viu que Hyoga e Shun já discutiam com Jonh e Shunrei a suposta localização da espada.

- Faz sentido a espada do Dragão está em Rozan! – disse Shun que estava discutindo com Shunrei.

-É realmente faz, mas não há nenhum templo em Rozan com essas características! – disse a chinesa que quase estava se descabelando para convencer Andrômeda.

-Algum progresso? – Nikc finalmente falou afim de dar um fim a discussão.

-Ah! Nikc que bom que você chegou! –disse Hyoga aliviado por ela ter interrompido Shunrei e Shun.

-Bom, Kana, Anastácia e Izani concordam que os pergaminhos apontam a China, precisamente Rozan! – disse Jonh indicando as coordenadas na imagem de satélite do território chinês.

-Mas...? – perguntou a amazona.

-Não há nenhum templo com o estilo descrito no pergaminho na região! – disse Shunrei.

-Bom isso é um problema! – disse Nikc analizando as anotações que Tetis tinha roubado de Alcion – E a propósito como estão Tetis e Julian?

-Kiki os levou para Jamiel! Lá estarão seguros! – disse Shun.

-Otimo! – disse Nikc sem pensar bem pois algo havia lê chamado a atenção no pergaminho. Era um desnho que descrevia com perfeição o território de Rozan, mas os desenhos estavam muito claros e quase não dava para vê-lo. Traduzindo a primeira linha do manuscrito traduziu _" Só o elemento do Dragão revelará o segredo"._ Sem pensar muito disse - Mandem Shiryu vir aqui!

De prontidão Hyoga foi chamar o cavaleiro que ainda se encontrava no jardim de peixes.

-Shiryu! – chamou o cisne de longe – A Nikc está precisando de você!

-Estou indo! – disse Shiryu levantando de onde estava e começando a caminhar.

Chegando ao ultimo templo Nikc já o esperava aflita e já tinha deixado todos curiosos, pois andava de um ladro para o outro, pensativa. Quando avistou o Dragão foi até ele e disse:

-Qual o elemento que protege sua armadura? – disse a queima roupa.

-Água! Mas porque isso é relevante? – disse Shiryu confuso.

-É parte do enigma para achar o ultima espada! – disse triunfante.

-Mas como a água pode ajudar? – perguntou Jonh que já quase roia as unhas de tanta curiosidade.

-Vocês vão ver! – disse Nikc que saiu em direção a uma pequena piscina rasa que ficava na frente da estatua de ouro de Athena. Chegando a esse ponto ela ergue o pergaminho e o solta na água sobre o protesto de todos que perguntavam se ela estava bem da cabeça.

Ela se agachou na beira da piscina e ficou observando o papel que ao invés de se dissolver virou um placa de pedra com um mapa em alto relevo da região de Rozan na China.

-Inacreditável! – disse Shunrei – Até agora não tinha nada aqui!

-Bom parece que agora nós vamos começar a entender! – disse Shiryu ajudando Nikc a retirar o bloco da água.

Eles levaram o bloco até a mesa e Shunrei e Shiryu começaram a reconhecer e a identificar os lugares, encontraram até antiga casa do mestre ancião. Mas Nikc só conseguia reparar uma coisa... Um x embaixo da cachoeira de Rozan.

-Shunrei? Poderia nos receber na sua casa na China por alguns dias? – disse Nikolle com um sorriso enigmático na cara.

-Claro, mas porque se ainda não achamos nada de concreto? – disse a chinesa confusa com o ar de mistério da amazona.

-Parece que estamos brincando de caça ao tesouro! – disse Nikc indicando o x na cachoeira.

-Mas é incrível! Será que tem um templo debaixo da cachoeira de Rozan?- perguntou Hyoga.

-Só vamos ficar sabendo se formos lá e se Shiryu ainda puder reverter o fluxo da cachoeira! – disse Seiya que entrava na sala e já tinha pegado o fio da meada da conversa.

-Isso é um desafio pegasus? – perguntou Shiryu.

-Não, mas eu adoraria ver essa cena! – disse sorrindo marotamente para o amigo.

-Então cavaleiros de Athena façam as malas porque vamos pra China! – disse Nikc confiante.

-Todos nós? – perguntou Kamus que chegava com Kana.

-Isso mesmo! Todos os cavaleiros e Athena! – disse Nikolle resolvendo.

Continua...

Saudações mortais! To postando hj de novo porque tava aki de bobeira sem nada pra fazer e resolvi adiantar a história! Mas o recado do capitulo passado to pensando seriamente em levar a serio!

Bom já perturbei vocês de mais por hoje! Deixa eu ir aqui que hoje Dionísio resolveu dar uma festa aqui no Olimpo e tudo está divino pra variar!

Bjinhos...


	14. Indo em direção ao templo do Dragão

**Domo pessoal! E ai gostando da minha história?**

**Espero que sim! Continuem acompanhando as confusões de Nikolle Natchios e os cavaleiros de Athena. Aqui no Olimpo as musas não perdem um capitulo e ficam me importunando pra escrever mais rápido, mas vamos com calma que agora a história está ficando boa!**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 14 – Em direção ao templo do Dragão**

Nikolle, Hyoga e Shiryu foram dar a noticia a todos que era preciso se dirigirem a China para achar a ultima espada para que Nikc pudesse esconde-las em Zara de tal forma que as espadas ficariam inalcançáveis a qualquer ser maléfico que quisesse o mal de Zara ou o de Athena.

Todos ficaram muito surpresos pela amazona já ter encontrado a localização da ultima espada e todos os cavaleiros (os de ouros, os de bronze e as amazonas) se prontificaram a ajudar a deusa Nike em sua missão.

-Pode contar comigo Nikc! – foi o que todos diziam quando ela, Shiryu e Hyoga conversavam com os guerreiros de Athena.

Encontraram também com Seiya e Saori que estavam no jardim da casa de virgem conversando com Shaka. Nikolle contou a Athena o que tinha descoberto e pediu para que a deusa fosse com ela para Rozan, pois seria mais seguro que ficar no santuário.

-Quanto antes partimos, melhor! Alias já está na hora de resolver minhas diferenças com Apollo e isso não vai acontecer se eu ficar me escondendo no santuário! – disse Saori convicta.

-De jeito nenhum! A Saori fica no santuário! Aqui está muito melhor protegida! – disse Seiya colocando-se na conversa de Nikc e Saori.

-Seiya, quero que entenda que a segurança das espadas e tão importante quanto a da própria Athena! – explicou Nikc – É preciso que os cavaleiros me acompanhem, pois caso aconteça algo comigo um de vocês deve levar as espadas a Zara!

-Mas não vai acontecer nada com você! – interrompeu Shiryu um pouco alterado.

-Está mais do que na hora de vocês dois compreenderem a verdadeira missão de Nike e Athena na Terra! – interrompeu Shaka que já estava irritado com a falta de equilíbrio e autoconhecimento de Seiya e Shiryu – Por mais que elas sejam deusas olímpicas e onipotentes, elas caminham sobre a Terra em corpos mortais e um dia a morte virá busca-las e vocês como cavaleiros de Athena deveriam compreender isso melhor dor que ninguém!

-Shaka tem razão! – disse Nikolle explicando – Preciso de toda a garantia que essas espadas chegaram a Zara por tanto preciso do Maximo de cavaleiros possível para me auxiliar, só que eles vão ter sair do santuário para isso Seiya!

Então como o santuário vai ser um lugar seguro para Athena se não há nenhum defensor aqui para guarda-la?

-É não tinha pensado assim! – disse Seiya coçando a cabeça – Então tá resolvido! Agente vai pra Rozan!

-Então prepare as malas saímos daqui a 2 horas! – disse Hyoga finalizando aquela conversa.

Já era bem de tardinha e o céu da Grécia estava meio nublado, parecia prever que algo muito triste estava por acontecer. O céu dava um presagio de que dentro de dias o futuro da humanidade seria descidido entre os deuses.

O avião da fundação Natchios & Kido parou no Coliseu do santuário para aguardar os passageiros que já começavam a descer a escadaria das doze casas. Nikolle descia com Dohko, Izani e Shiryu, pois tinham saído juntos da casa da Libra.

-Minha neta, tenho a impressão que está mais preocupada do que deveria estar! Alguma coisa errada? – perguntou o atencioso mestre ancião.

-Acho que é cisma minha, mas tenho a leve sensação de ser observada! – disse olhando para o avô.

-Acha que pode ter algum traidor no santuário? – perguntou Izani alarmada.

-Creio que não! Ninguém se atreveria a tanto! – disse convicta.

-Será mesmo? Todo cuidado é pouco! Os deuses já provaram ser muito astutos quando querem! – disse o preocupado Shiryu.

-Shiryu, ninguém foge da vontade divina, nós apenas podemos desafia-la e se tivermos a força necessária podemos muda-la! – disse Nikc olhando nos olhos do rapaz.

-Bom se você está dizendo... – disse o dragão desistindo do assunto, pois aquela puxada de orelha que Shaka tinha dado nele e em Seiya ainda estava viva na sua memória –Nikc? A espada da Lua se chama "Anjo das Sombras", a do Sol "Luxor" e a de Dragão? Como se chama?

- "Destino Verde!" – disse em tom de nostalgia – Formam uma trindade! Passado presente e futuro! Fazem parte de um equilíbrio, fazem parte da magia de Zara!

-Então que a achar como Hyoga fez com Luxor disputa o trono zaariano com você? – perguntou com muito interesse o Dragão.

-Bom só disputarei se eu quiser um trono único para Zara! Só um pessoa mandando em tudo – disse explicando – Mas se eu quiser um trono duplo não entro na disputa, pois Zara pode ter um rei também, que por sinal não precisa ser casado com a rainha!

-Fala com se já soubesse que é um homem que vai achar a espada... – disse o dragão rindo.

-Eu estou falando com ele! – e abriu um largo sorriso para a cara de confusão de Shiryu – É verdade! Faz sentido, você e Hyoga são filhos de Anastácia e Kana, sacerdotisas de Zara, portanto o sangue de vocês é tão real quanto o meu e se o templo estiver mesmo debaixo da cachoeira de Rozan, você é o único cavaleiro que pode reverter o fluxo daquelas águas!

-Acho que tem razão! – e abriu um belo sorriso para a amazona.

Subiram a bordo do avião lentamente, pois Nikc que encabeçava a filha olhou bastante a sua volta para tentar tirar a cisma da cabeça de que alguém a observava. Olhou tanto que acabou frustrada por não achar ninguém.

Kiki foi pentelhando Nikc (que era a co-pilota) da Grécia até a China na cabine de comando, Alfred (que era o piloto e um poço de paciência) quase jogou o garoto pela janela. O mordomo e Lady ficaram bastante satisfeitos quando Shiryu veio a cabine e disse para Kiki que as aeromoças estavam servindo comida.

-Aproveitem porque vocês têm 20 minutos antes que ele devore tudo e resolva voltar! – disse o dragão dando uma piscadela discreta.

-Ufa! Em 20 minutos estamos pousando em Pequim! – disse Alfred provocando gargalhadas na jovem guerreira.

Quando chegaram a Pequim, tiveram alguns problemas com o sistema comunista do país que inibe a chegada de estrangeiros, mas tu do se resolveu quando a sociedade diplomática ouviu os nomes Kido e Natchios.

Em Jeeps, se dirigiram para as regiões montanhosas da China onde se localizava Rozan. Chegaram lá de madrugada o que causou o espanto dos habitantes da vila que pensaram estar sendo atacados. Dohko e Shiryu desceram do carro e disseram que estava tudo bem, que Athena e seus guerreiros vieram visitar a cachoeira da Rozan. . A surpresa dos aldeões foi tamanha que prometeram realiza dali duas noites uma festa em honra a chegada da deusa. Todos agradeceram e rumaram para a antiga casa do mestre ancião que embora humilde acolheria bem todos que ali se encontravam.

Nikolle estava mais inquieta do que nunca, mesmo ali em Rozan sentia que alguém a observava e calculava seus passos, por isso Nikolle pediu que os cavaleiros se revezassem como ela a noite e ficassem de guarda para que não tivessem nenhuma surpresa.

-Continua preocupada? – perguntou Kamus se aproximando a amazona que reconhecia o terreno.

- Mais do que antes! Não quero ser pega desprevenida! – disse olhando para o tio – Quanto antes pegarmos essa espada melhor! Avise Shiryu que vamos tentar entrar no templo amanhã bem cedo!

-Eu aviso! Pode deixar... – disse Kamus entrando na casa.

Nikolle ficou a noite toda acorda, estava inquieta ali! Sentia que algo muito importante estava para acontecer e que Rozan o palco do acontecimento. Temia que Apollo ou Alcion estivesse por perto e que poderiam fazer algum mal à Athena ou tentar reaver as espadas.

Andou como uma sentinela envolta do território onde os amigos descansavam e em pensamento recebeu a visita de 2 ilustres personalidades. Dividiu o horário com Aldebaram, mas na hora de trocar com Mu e Shaka, não entrou e nem foi dormir ficou observando a cachoeira de Rozan até o amanhecer.

De longe o Dragão a viu e pensou _"Nossa, Nikc já acordou?"_ e foi ao seu encontro pois tinha recebido o recado que ela havia enviado por Kamus.

-Nikc, já de pé? – chegou perguntando.

-Nem dormi! – disse com meio sorriso.

-Está tudo bem? – perguntou preocupado, pois sentia no cosmo da senhora das amazonas uma tristeza profunda.

-Não podemos abrir o templo hoje! – disse explicando – A grande Gaia e o grande Caos me pediram para esperar pela lua cheia depois de amanhã!

-Mas porque? Algum motivo concreto? – perguntou o Dragão se aproximando dela disfarçadamente.

-Pela influencia da Lua cheia estarei mais forte e Gaia e Caos nos protegerão! – disse olhando vagamente para a cachoeira – E Apollo também nos vigia...

-Apollo sabe onde estamos? – perguntou Shiryu indignado.

-O grande Caos me contou que há meses que ele me vigia! – falou olhando para o cavaleiro – Me disseram que só está esperando que pegue a ultima espada para vir me buscar e levar Athena ao sacrifício.

-Como assim buscar você? E levar Saori ao sacrifício? – perguntou totalmente confuso Shiryu.

-O verdadeiro motivo da guerra, não é só controle da ilha de Zara! – disse abaixando o olhar – Apollo vem para tirar Athena de seu trono como protetora da Terra e com isso levar a mim e a Zara como prêmio.

-Mas você disse que ele vinha atrás das espadas e que precisávamos esconde-las dele! – disse Shiryu quase aos berros – Porque nos fez vir atrás dessas espadas então deusa Nike?

-Achar as espadas também é muito importante! Mas eu também estava buscando uma forma de não ceder as chantagens de Apollo! – disse segurando a mão do cavaleiro – Ele me procurou no mês passado e disse que se eu não ficasse do lado dele, ele iria destruir tudo que eu amava e que ao invés de levar Athena a julgamento no Olimpo, mataria ela e seus cavaleiros na minha frente.

-Estava sendo chantageada esse tempo todo e não disse nada a ninguém? – perguntou o Dragão olhando para ela.

-Não, Dohko, Izani e Kamus sabiam! – disse fitando o chão.

-E o que pretende fazer? – disse Shiryu começando a se sensibilizar com a situação da amazona.

-O que pretendia desde o começo! – disse convicta – Achar todas as espadas e manda-las junto com Athena para Zara, onde Apollo não pode alcança-las sem a minha permissão.

-É um plano muito ousado! – disse Shiryu – E você acha que Athena se esconderia pra sempre?

-Não! Não seria preciso! – disse Nikc caminhando até a beira da rocha – Eu destruiria Apollo e ela poderia voltar a Terra!

-Se sacrificaria por todos nós? – perguntou o Dragão.

-Quantas vezes na eternidade forem necessárias! – disse sorrindo bem perto de Shiryu.

O Dragão ficou admirando os olhos verdes da Pantera e logo seu olhar desceu até os lábios da moça e obedecendo a um impulso enlaçou a amazona pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo ardente. Um beijo intenso que não pediu licença pra ser realizado. Um beijo que idealizava tudo o que ele sentia dentro de si mesmo por aquela mulher que estava em seus braços e que não oferecia resistência alguma as suas caricias.

E foi escutando risadas que voltaram a si e notaram que vinha gente.

-Venha; - disse ele a puxando pelo braço – vamos ajudar o vilarejo a arrumar a festa para a chegada de Athena.

Nikc o seguiu até o vilarejo onde muitos cavaleiros já se encontravam e foi ao encontro de Shina e Marin que pediam a sua ajuda. Já Shiryu foi ter com Seiya e os outros que ajudavam a erguer uma barraquinha. O povo de Rozan estava preparando um tipo de festival para honrar a Deusa Athena que contava história para as crianças enquanto todos trabalhavam.

Shiryu contou a história que Nikc havia lhe contado, causando espanto em todos de menos em Kamus que ajudava Hyoga com a lona da barraca:

-Eu disse a ela pra contar, mas Nikc é muito teimosa! – disse o cavaleiro de Aquário.

-Concordo e Nikc com certeza não fez por mal! Só queria nos proteger! – disse Shun.

-Teimosia! Uma qualidade admirável! Nikolle é uma mulher de fibra! – defendeu Seiya.

-Seiya? Sempre pensei que a sua favorita era a Saori! – alfinetou Ikki causando gargalhadas em todos.

-Bom Ikki, agora que eles estão namorando ele está fazendo charminho! – disse Hyoga, deixando Seiya vermelho.

-Namorando? – perguntou Shiryu surpreso.

-Eh, isso foi ontem! Eu a pedi quando chegamos aqui na China! – disse Seiya bastante sem graça.

-Cuidado em rapaz, tirando você, ela tem 87 cavaleiros bastante fortes e bravos para defende-la! É melhor não a fazer sofrer! – disse Shura com o apoio de Milo e Afrodite que o ajudavam a colocar enfeites.

-É claro que eu sei! – disse Seiya tentando se defender – Mas não é só que estou de namorada nova! Né, Ikki?

-Ah? Que? – disse Ikki desconcertado.

-Meu Buda, até tu brutos? – perguntou Shaka que chegava com Aiolia, Aiolos e Saga.

-Ah, gente os brutos também amam! – comentou Hyoga.

-Tá, tudo bem, eu amo a Pandora! Mas aqui parece que todo mundo senta no rabo pra falar do outro! Por exemplo aquele anel de compromisso no dedo da Freya não foi Papai Noel que trouxe, ou foi? – disse Ikki tentando sair do centro das atenções.

-Bom eu dei aquele anel por sugestão do Shun, no mesmo dia em que ele deu um de brilhantes para a June! – disse Hyoga literalmente saindo pela "tangente"!

-Que? Anel de brilhantes? O negocio está mais serio do que a June falou pra gente! – disse Seiya com um sorriso maroto.

-Isso mesmo pessoal! Eu sai na frente e estou noivo! – disse simplificando a conversa. – E hoje à noite vou comemorar!

-Quem diria em Shun! Você noivo... – disse Shiryu.

-É todo mundo apostou que você e a Shunrei iam ser os primeiros! – disse olhando para o prego que estava martelando – Mas a vida muitas voltas e quando se encontra uma morena lada pelo caminho, agente acaba tropeçando!

-Do que está falando? – disse Shiryu corando.

-Ah não mente pra nós cara! – disse Hyoga – Todo mundo repara com você fica derretido cada vez que você olha para aquele par de olhos verde esmeralda!

Todos riram da forma como Shiryu ficou desconcertado com aquela situação, até os cavaleiros de ouro acharam graça no papo dos bronzeados e começaram a perguntar também_ "Mas, Shiryu, porque você não toma uma atitude e diz pra ela o que sente?" _ou_ "A Nikc é a mulher ideal, bonita, forte, espontânea, decidida! O que está esperando ainda?"_

Na verdade Shiryu estava rindo da situação por dentro, pois se soubessem o que já tinha acontecido...

-Gente a Nikc no momento tem muita coisa pra resolver! – disse tentando sair da situação que Shun o havia colocado – Está muito ocupada com a segurança da Terra agora pra pensar em amor!

-AH então você admite que a ama? – perguntou marotamente Shun.

-Shun, pelo amor de Zeus! Se eu a amo ou não, é da minha conta! – disse o Dragão cuspindo farpas.

-E da conta dela! Shiryu meu futuro enteado, ninguém é feliz sozinho! – disse Kamus olhando para ele enigmaticamente.

-Não sei talvez... – disse Shiryu com se a ficha tivesse caído – Ei? Que história é essa de enteado?

-Há esqueci de te falar! – disse num gesto de esquecimento – Eu e sua mãe vamos nos casar...

A confusão estava feita e literalmente o amor estava no ar! Logo outros casais entraram em evidencia, Saga e Anastácia,Izani e Dohko, Shina e Shura, Aiolia e Marin, Milo e suas mil e uma namoradas... No final do papo estavam todos rindo e Shiryu gostou da idéia de ter Kamus como padrasto. Foram interrompidos por Nikolle e Shunrei que os chamavam para o almoço.

Depois do almoço, trabalharam (quer dizer se divertiram) no vilarejo preparando a festa para Athena.

Shiryu e Nikolle estavam particularmente próximos e todos notaram a mudança e começaram as piadas que ao invés de chatear a amazona, a fez pensar: _"Será que eu estou fazendo a coisa certa de negar e fugir de uma coisa que eu sei que sinto e é inevitável?" _e foi com esse pensamento e com a lembrança do que o Caos lhe disse _"Tempos difíceis estão por vir minha querida Vitória!"_, que aquela noite ela daria chance a seu coração falar mais alto e ser feliz do jeito que desejava pelo menos uma vez na vida, afinal não tinha mais nada pra perder, ou até tinha, mas deixaria as coisas e pessoas que amava longe da batalha que viria.

Para o festival todos vestiram trajes tipicamente chineses e se dirigiram em grupos para o vilarejo. O local ficava bem diferente à noite, lamparinas (no estilo oriental) foram acesas e deram um ar místico ao local, a lua quase cheia iluminava e dava um tom prateado bastante singular. Flores e velas davam um ar sagrado e uma fogueira central dava um sentido de que a festa era em honra a um deus. Os moradores prepararam musicas e danças em honra a deusa Athena e animaram a festa com comidas e bebidas típicas da região de Rozan.

Nikc e as amazonas em homenagem aos moradores da aldeia dançaram um dança zaariana (que toda amazona sabia mesmo que nunca tivesse pisado em Zara, pois fazia parte do treinamento) que evidenciava a fertilidade da terra e trazia a bênçãos dos deuses para o lugar. A magia da dança era evidente, pois os cavaleiros e Athena sentiram seus cosmos interagiram com os das amazonas e com a energia vital da terra de Rozan.

Após a pequena exibição das amazonas de um forma muito peculiar um alegria e uma energia se estabeleceu no ambiente trazendo risos e danças, afinal estavam ali para festejar.

Shiryu andava entre as pessoas observando a expressão de felicidade no rosto de cada um, mas o que mais lhe chamou atenção foi o sorriso de Nikolle. Estava diferente, estava mais leve e descontraído, a amazona pelo menos aquela noite tinha libertado sua mente dos demônios que a atormentavam.

A rainha de Zara estava sentada em uma roda com as sacerdotisas, algumas amazonas e alguns cavaleiros de ouro. Estava vestida em um belíssimo quimono de cor branca finamente bordado com um fio acetinado de cor verde água, que era um presente muito especial do seu avô.

Shiryu se aproximou atraído pelas risadas de todos, pois Kana e Nikc estavam contando história de Zara e começou a ouvir o que contavam...

-...ela era impossível! – disse Anastácia arrancando risos – No treinamento para sacerdotisas ela desenvolveu primeiro que as outras a habilidade de conjurar chamas com a mente! Então toda aula era um tormento, pois Nikc, aos quatro anos, achava lindo por fogo em tudo!

-A Nikc sempre foi uma garota muito peculiar! – disse Kana sorrindo para a discípula – Ela nunca aceitou o uso da mascara e quando tinha 6 anos de idade eu e Izani lhe contamos que ela era a reencarnação da deusa Nike e sabem o que foi a primeira coisa que ela disse?

Todos perguntaram curiosos, pois uma coisa do tipo vindo de Nikolle Natchios deveria ser totalmente surpreendente.

-Ela mandou um escrivão redigir um documento onde a deusa Nike ,em toda sua graça e esplendor, abolia o uso da mascara para amazonas e que ela queria punir severamente aquele que tinha imposto essa lei! – contou Kana causando gargalhadas em todos.

-Ela está certa Kana! A mascara era só mais uma forma de opressão! – disse Shina indignada.

-Ai, ai! Mais uma rebelde para o clube! – respondeu a sacerdotisa do Dragão – Mas foi por isso também que Nikc foi aclamada rainha quando voltou com a espada Anjo das Sombras, pois em uma ilha comandada por mulheres guerreiras banir o uso de mascaras era praticamente soltar todas as amarras que nos prendiam!

-O que? Zara é comandada por amazonas? – perguntou Milo incrédulo.

-Sim, Milo! É uma sociedade matriarcal, onde todas nós descendemos de Hipólita e seu clã! – disse Nikolle explicando – Só mulheres defendem a ilha e seus habitantes! Homens só são permitidos na ilha central quando Athena vai escoltada por seus cavaleiros pra que ela e Nike reafirmem o pacto de amizade, e isso só acontece uma vez a cada mil anos!

-Então como vocês fazem pra... – perguntou corando o escorpião – E os bebês que nascem homens?

-Zara é formada por três ilhas, Milo! – explicou Marin – A ilha central ou ilha da Lua, que também é chamada de ilha sagrada é permitida apenas para mulheres! Já as ilhas do Sol e do Dragão pode viver homens e crianças!

-Nossa que exclusão social! – disse o cavaleiro inconformado – Aposto que é nessa ilha central que fica aquelas bonitas sacerdotisas que a Nikc falou!

-Ah, Milo! Você não toma mesmo jeito! – disse Nikc se levantando – Vou dançar! Alguém me acompanha?

-Seria um prazer! – disse Shiryu fazendo-se notar apenas agora.

A senhora das amazonas abriu um largo sorriso e estendeu a mão para que o Dragão a conduzisse até onde as pessoas dançavam. Tocava uma música animada e com ritmo marcante, mas ao estilo chinês. Juntaram se a Saori e Seiya que dançavam e logo foram surpreendidos por June, Shun ,Ikki e Pandora que dançavam alegremente.

Nikolle se divertiu como há muito tempo não fazia. Deixou que todas as preocupações da sua mente fossem transferidas para o amanhã e foi com essa atitude que se viu de mãos dadas com Shiryu as margens da cachoeira de Rozan.

-Nick? Você está feliz hoje, não está? – perguntou o dragão com uma voz bem melodiosa.

- Sim estou muito contente! Não me sinto assim desde que meu pai morreu! – disse olhando para a cachoeira – Ele partiu para uma expedição e nunca mais voltou...

-Você acha que sua mãe o matou? – perguntou curiosamente o cavaleiro.

-Eu não acho! Tenho certeza! – disse Nikc tirando um relógio de bolso das vestes – Ele sempre carregava com ele e logo após o desaparecimento dele isso me foi entregue com o sangue dele e um bilhete que dizia que era só o começo, depois disso ela foi atrás da sua mãe, da Anastácia... Você já conhece essa história!

-Mas o que teria gerado tanto ódio? – perguntou observando a final peça que tinha em mãos.

-Simplesmente Shiryu, algumas pessoas nascem assim! Ruins, malvadas! E não adianta quantas chances você dá, ela sempre vai te apunhalar pelas costas! – disse com uma lagrima no canto do olho.

-Bom mais eu sei que onde estiver seu pai vela por você e tem muito orgulho da mulher que você se tornou! – disse sorrindo sedutoramente.

-É bom escutar isso! – disse abraçando o cavaleiro – Sabe de uma coisa? O tempo poderia parar agora que eu não ligaria!

-Mas eu sim! Você é uma coisa boa que aconteceu na minha vida e as coisas boas são feitas pra serem vividas! – disse olhando no fundo dos olhos da amazona e encostando sua testa na dela –Por isso essa noite,.quero que seja minha! Apenas minha! Sem se importar com que pode acontecer amanhã ou quantos deuses e divindades tenhamos que enfrentar, apenas que você pelo menos por essa noite!

Nikc apenas sorriu e consentiu em ser levada pelos beijos e as caricias do cavaleiro. Não se importavam com mais nada naquela noite pertenceriam um ao outro.

Continua...

Domo mortais! Eu resolvi começar a postar capítulos mais compridos pois minha fic ta ficando maior do que eu planejei! E se eu continuar postando capítulos médios como eu estava fazendo eu só vou consegui parar lá pelo capitulo trinta! Ai vocês vão enjoar da minha cara e dessa fic!

No mais é só! Quero agradecer as musas inspiradoras que comentaram no ultimo capitulo!

Kisus


	15. Chegando aos extremos

**Domo pessoal! E ai gostando da minha história?**

**Espero que sim! Continuem acompanhando as confusões de Nikolle Natchios e os cavaleiros de Athena. Aqui no Olimpo as musas não perdem um capitulo e ficam me importunando pra escrever mais rápido, mas vamos com calma que agora a história está ficando boa!**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 15 – Chegando aos extremos.**

Nikolle acordou ao lado do Dragão de madrugada e saiu sutilmente para não acorda-lo. Foi para a varanda da casa do mestre ancião ver o sol nascer, pois não conseguia dormir pensando na noite anterior.

Tudo foi perfeito, mas Nikc tinha suas duvidas quanto ao futuro do que tinha feito. Como sempre estava preocupada com o futuro e temia com que podia vir a acontecer.

Chegando a varanda tomou um susto ao encontrar Shaka de pé fitando o nada as 5:00 horas da matina.

-Shaka? Bom dia! Aconteceu algo? – perguntou a deusa Nike preocupada.

-Não! Só não conseguir dormir! – disse o cavaleiro de virgem se explicando – Eu estou inquieto, pressinto algo ruim...

-Eh Shaka! Talvez acontece algo ruim hoje... – disse enigmaticamente.

-Previu alguma coisa? – perguntou curiosamente – O que esconde menina?

-O que eu previ prefiro guardar pra mim! Não há porque sofrer por uma coisa que não aconteceu! – disse indo até o cavaleiro – E fazia muito tempo que você não me chamava de menina... Não viu que eu já cresci?

-Me desculpa! Sabe que eu gosto muito de você, como se fosse uma irmã caçula! – disse o cavaleiro pegando na mão da guerreira – Você sempre teve um gênio indomável e quando sua avó constatou isso me chamou para ir a Zara para ver se eu conseguia dar um jeito em você! Bem não adiantou muito pois você continua a mesma rebelde de sempre e eu sempre vou te ver como aquela menininha travessa que nunca me deixava meditar...

-É, eu sempre fui assim! Rebelde e revolucionaria! – disse rindo – Conseguia até perturbar a paz do homem mais equilibrado de todos... Ah, eu fiquei sabendo que você conheceu uma chinesa especial ontem... Quem é?

-Err, bem! O nome dela é Yuka! É simplesmente fantástica... – disse sonhador e corou ao ver o sorriso maroto de Nikc – E você menina? Está de rolo com o Dragão e nem conta nada pra gente...

-Bom Shaka, o problema é o seguinte, nem eu mesma sei o que fazer...Shiryu é uma pessoa especial, mas com que está pra acontecer é melhor ficarmos separados...

-Nikc, menina! Quem vive com medo, vive pela metade! Não deixe Apollo ditar seu destino e nem comandar seu coração, alias... – e foi interrompido por Nikc que o derrubou no chão para que uma flecha não o acertasse.

-Mas que diabos é isso? – perguntou a amazona observando a flecha, mas logo teve que ser abrigar, pois uma chuva delas vinham em sua direção.

Shaka se levantou e começou a elevar seu cosmo chamando a atenção dos cavaleiros que ainda dormiam e com telecinese parou as flechas no ar e as fez voltar para os arqueiros que as dispararam.

Nikolle enquanto isso já tinha sacado a espada Anjo das Sombras e pulado da varanda para a área na frente da casa para combater os agressores. O combate estava sendo relativamente fácil, pois aqueles homens não eram guerreiros bem treinados e logo Nikc e Shaka os espantaram para a floresta.

-Está tudo bem Shaka? – disse se aproximando do cavaleiro.

-Sim, mas o que foi aquilo? – disse olhando para a floresta.

-O que houve? – foram interrompidos por Saga e os outros cavaleiros que saíram de pijama (só de calça sem camisa "meu Zeus!") da casa por sentirem os cosmos de Nikc e Shaka se alterarem.

-Fomos atacados por guerreiros que mal sabiam lutar... – explicou Shaka – Estranho pareciam que queriam alguma coisa!

-Como assim atacados? Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Shiryu se aproximando de maneira mais intima de Nikc.

-Talvez só queriam nos distrair... – disse Nikolle olhando para uma flecha que estava no chão e ignorando a pergunta de Shiryu – Esse tipo de flecha é usado pelos capangas da minha mãe! Ela sabe que estamos aqui e o que viemos fazer!

-Tem certeza? – perguntou Shun ao analisar a flecha na mão da amazona.

- Tenho! É melhor nos prepararmos para o pior! – disse olhando especificamente para o cavaleiro de Dragão – Temos que entrar naquele templo antes dela!

Quando a amazona foi em direção a casa sentiu um frio na espinha e uma presença muito familiar. _"Ele também veio" pensou_. E com isso o céu ficou nublado e raios começaram a cair no horizonte distante anunciando que alguma coisa já não ia bem e que os deuses estavam com o humor sensível...

Todos os cavaleiros vestiram suas armaduras e Athena buscou seu báculo. Posicionaram-se em frente a grande cachoeira de Rozan e esperaram pelo cavaleiro de Dragão, pois no fundo todos sabiam que quando a ultima espada fosse achada, a guerra começaria pra valer.

Shiryu se posicionou e com o golpe "Cólera do Dragão" reverteu o fluxo da cachoeira de Rozan, revelando o grande paredão de pedra que a queda d'água escondia. Nikolle observou e não encontrou entrada alguma e logo começou a pensar em uma solução para o problema.

-Nikc? Sabe o que fazer? – perguntou Aioros que estava preocupado com a demora da amazona para tomar uma atitude.

-Deixe-me pensar! Meus mestres sempre me disseram que quando não sabe a resposta de algo, procure-a na própria pergunta – disse pensativa – Pense Nikolle Natchios! A resposta do enigma, está no enigma...

-O elemento do Dragão é o enigma! – disse Shiryu de repente – Água é a resposta!

-É obvio! – disse rapidamente – Basta dizer água em zaariano!

-O que? – disseram os cavaleiros juntos, mas Nikc não deu explicação e apenas elevou seu cosmo e disse "milinda" e uma grande porta se formou na pedra nua que antes havia ali. Os cavaleiros ficaram estarrecidos com o poder a da garota e lhe deram os parabéns.

-Bom achamos a porta! – disse a Shina – Agora como se abre ela?

-Shina sua estraga prazer! – disse Milo num muxoxo –Eu tava achando que agente já ai entrar...

-Ela está certa! Como vamos entrar? – disse Athena –Nikc? Já tem a resposta também?

-Calma Saori! Me consideram um gênio, mas ainda eu não superei Einstein! – disse a amazona refletindo.

-Nikc? Não é por nada não ,mas... Esse templo está bem mais difícil que o outro! – disse Hyoga.

-É porque a espada não estava em seu templo original! Alexandre, o Grande já tinha atravessado as barreira mais difíceis por nós! – disse a deusa explicando a situação.

-E eu que achei aquilo difícil! – disse Ikki com ares de desanimo.

-Ih! Você não viu nenhum terço do problema! – disse Nikc olhando a porta.

Em um impulso impensado a deusa abriu suas asas e voou em direção a parte mais alta da porta observando os mínimos detalhes. Foi ai que viu um inscrição em zaariano arcaico...

-Só a deusa que possui Vitória pode dar passagem! É o que está escrito acima da porta! – disse antes mesmo de voltar ao chão.

-Bom, a deusa que possui a vitória é Athena! – disse Kamus – E Vitória é você Nikc!

-Por acaso eu tenho cara de chave, tio? – perguntou indignada.

-Bom eu tenho a Nikolle e o meu báculo! Os dois representam a mesma coisa! – disse Saori dando uma idéia.

-Claro! – disse Nikc – O báculo é a chave! Saori ordene o báculo a abrir as portas!

-Que essas portas sejam abertas em nome de Athena! – gritou Saori erguendo o báculo que emanou uma estranha luz azulada e fez com a porta se movesse dando passagem.

Assim que a porta deu passagem suficiente os cavaleiros começaram a pular da rocha em que se encontravam para dentro do templo. A entrada era ornamentada com estatuas de Athena e Nike. Imagens de Dragões e serpentes foram talhadas nas paredes para espantar os maus espíritos cristais brotavam do chão em sua forma bruta como flores brotam nos jardins.

Uma luz azulada fraca emanava do final do templo deixando bom parte dele na penumbra. Nikc se concentrou, elevou seu cosmo e com um estalar de dedos fez com que as tochas do templo se acenderam e mostram a arquitetura deslumbrante do lugar. Ninguém ousava falar. O lugar era totalmente majestoso e calmo. O imponente dragão no altar principal do templo passava respeito e divindade e foi reparando esse dragão que Nikc viu...

-A espada! A Destino Verde! – disse apontando para o dragão.

-Eu vou busca-la! – disse Milo que estava mais perto, mas logo foi lançado ao lado oposto do templo por trombar em uma espécie de parede invisível – Ai! Doeu!

-Uma barreira mágica! – disse Nikc se aproximando com cautela e lendo a inscrição no teto próximo.

-Pode desfaze-la? – perguntou Shiryu, que não saiba explicar mas sentia um desejo sobrenatural de possuir aquela espada, sabia que ela havia sido feita para ele.

-Não! Aqui diz: "Só sangue da geração mais jovem da ilha de Zara pode passar"! – disse apontando para o teto – Isso significa que só eu, você e Hyoga podemos passar!

-Mas querida, não sabemos o que existe atrás dessa barreira realmente! – disse Izani se aproximando da neta – Podem precisar de nós!

-Precisando ou não, só nós podemos passar e eu não vim até aqui pra desistir agora! – disse caminhando em direção a barreira, quando chegou não hesitou e não teve medo e com a cabeça erguida atravessou o limite mágico e nada lhe aconteceu – Venham Shiryu e Hyoga! É seguro!

Os dois tomaram coragem e atravessaram também. Seiya e Ikki tentar m acompanhar, mas foram lançados longe com Milo a alguns minutos atrás.

Os três notaram que o altar principal era bem mais espaço do que aparentava do lado de fora da barreira e o dragão com a espada estava bem mais longe do que parecia. Quando começaram a caminhar em direção ao dragão, este ganhou vida e aumentou muito de tamanho se colocando entre a espada e os cavaleiros. Os outros que ficaram de fora começaram a gritar de preocupação e pediam para que eles saíssem dali, mas os três decidiram ir até o fim e avançaram mais.

-Sou o grande Deus! Dragão!Quem vem perturbar o meu sono? – perguntou o grande animal se colocando imponente em frete dos guerreiros.

-Sou a deusa Nike e vim buscar o que pertence a Zara! – disse Nikolle avançando mais que os outros.

-Insolente criatura! – disse o dragão dando uma patada em Nikc a arremessando com violência contra uma parede – Mesmo que tu fosses a grande Deusa Gaia, não levarias Destino Verde!

-Como ousa agredir a deusa da vitória seu animal inescrupuloso? – disse Hyoga sacando a espada Luxor e partindo para cima do animal mitológico. Com um pulo preciso e movimentos rápidos o cisne atinge o Dragão na pata da frete causando fúria ao animal que também o arremessa contra a parede e o cavaleiro cai desacordado.

-Hyoga! – grita Nikc que sai em socorro ao cavaleiro de cisne que seria pisoteado se ela não o tirasse de onde estava –Shiryu tome uma atitude! Shiryu?

Mas Shiryu não respondeu, parecia ter entrado em transe e não ouvia o sentia o que estava acontecendo a sua volta. O dragão do templo nota presença de Shiryu e parte para ataca-lo, mas Nikolle corre e pula em direção ao dragão gritando "Garras da Pantera" e fere o focinho do bicho.

Irado o Dragão cospe lascas de gelo bastante afiadas que ferrem a asa direita e o abdômen de Nikc seriamente. Escutando os gritos de angustia da amazona Shiryu acorda e se põe entre a amazona e o deus Dragão.

-Não vai feri-la! – disse imponente elevando o seu cosmo – Eu sou o merecedor da espada! Eu sou herdeiro da linhagem dos dragões, portanto dono legitimo da espada!

-Qual o seu nome guerreiro? – disse o grande Dragão sentindo a energia que emanava de Shiryu.

-Sou Shiryu de Dragão! E desejo minha espada de volta! – disse em tom de arrogância.

-Shiryu o que deu em você? Porque ficou parado tanto tempo? A Nikc está seriamente ferida! – disse Hyoga amparando a amiga que sentia muita dor pelo ferimento na asa e no abdômen.

-Eu estava me lembrando; - disse relembrando – Eu mesmo vim aqui em vidas passadas com a sacerdotisa do dragão e lacrei essa espada.

-Sim! Pude sentir seu cosmo mestre! – disse o dragão fazendo uma desajeitada reverencia por causa do seu tamanho.

-Agora preciso que você me dê a espada! – disse Shiryu em tom mais brando.

-Como queira! – disse o Dragão estendendo a espada para o guerreiro.

-Agora quero que com seu cosmo e cure a asa da Deusa Nike que é a máxima guardiã dessas espadas! – disse caminhando em direção a Nikolle.

-Não é necessário que seu novo animalzinho de estimação me cure! – disse Nikc sentindo dor – Ele não tem poder para isso!

Ao ouvir isso o grande Dragão se transformou em um jovem bastante másculo de cabelos longos e prateados e olhos vermelhos como rubis e avançou para Nikolle elevando seu cosmo.

-Sou um Elemental da Natureza e posso cura-la sim Deusa Nike! – disse com tom de piedade na voz.

-Sei que é muito poderoso, Elemental das cachoeiras! Mas não pode me ajudar! – disse se levantando e seguindo em direção aos outros cavaleiros que esperavam aflitos do outro lado da barreira mágica.

-Nikc, querida está ferida! – disse Kana a ajudando a se locomover – Eu, sua avó e Anastácia vamos dar um jeito nisso!

-Obrigado, mas não podem! – disse fechando os olhos, segurando a lasca de gelo que ainda se encontrava atravessada em sua asa e no seu abdômen e com força a puxou sozinha dando um grito de dor.

-Nikc! Porque não quer ajuda? – perguntou Aioria que ajudou Kana a segurar, pois a garota quase desmaiou de dor.

-Eu fiz um trato com Hades algum tempo atrás! – disse surpreendendo a todos – Ele me daria carta branca para eu ressuscitar que eu precisasse para defender Athena, que devolvia a princesa Ephemeron que estava presa no Tártaros para ele!

-Mas o que isso tem haver com não podermos te ajudar? – perguntou Anastácia sem entender.

-Quando nós fizemos esse trato, interferimos no ciclo natural da vida e diretamente no destino dos humanos! Eu fui castigada pelos deuses a não poder ser curada por magia alguma! – disse triste – Meu dom se transformou na minha pior maldição! Posso curar todos e trazer mortos a vida, mas não posso curar a mim mesma!

-Como vamos fazer então? – perguntou Shun segurando preocupadamente a mão da amazona.

-Deixar que se cure naturalmente, como eu tenho feito sempre! – disse sorrindo para Andrômeda – Um dia Shun, todas as feridas se fecham e todas as lagrimas secam! É nessa perspectiva que eu me agarro para poder seguir em frente.

-Foi você quem nos trouxe de volta então? – perguntou Dohko condenando a neta com o olhar.

-Foi sim! E eu não me arrependo do que eu fiz! – disse se levantando – Vocês são necessários a Athena e se fosse preciso tinha trocado de lugar com vocês! Ficaria no reino de Hades para você viverem...

-Ah minha neta! Essa sua teimosia contra o destino ainda vai te causar mais problemas! – disse Dohko dando o braço para ajuda-la a sair do templo.

-Com certeza papai! – disse Alcion chamando a atenção de todos na entrada do templo – Essa fedelha bastarda devia ter morrido aquela vez em que eu cravei um punhal na garganta dela! Mas ela é teimosa até na hora de morrer!

-Sua maldita! Você me paga! – gritou Nikc segurada pelo avô que tentava a todo custo impedir que a neta partisse para cima da mãe ferida daquele jeito.

-Não queridinha, quem me paga é você! – disse avançando rapidamente em direção de Dohko e Nikolle.

-Você não vai tocar nela! – disse Shiryu com a espada Destino Verde nas mãos se interpondo entre a mãe e a filha – Lute comigo! Também temos contar a acertar!

-Ah está precisando de um cavaleiro másculo de armadura pra te defender agora Nikolle? – disse Alcion ironicamente sacando a espada – Não pensei que fosse tão fraca! Mas como queira! Venha lutar Dragão!

-Alcion! Não toque em ninguém! – disse uma voz imperiosa que vinha da entrada da caverna.

Continua...

Domo Pessoal! Como estão vocês? Porque aqui no Olimpo tá tudo azul...

E ai? Gostando da história? Os próximos capítulos terão cenas de luta e a Batalha contra Apollo só está começando... Como eu não sei descrever bem muito golpes e movimentos de luta não me joguem pedras se não ficar bom... Podem ter certeza que eu fiz o possível...

Bom no mais é só e eu quero agradecer as pessoas que comentaram nos capítulos anteriores! Obrigado minhas musas...

Bjinhos imortais aki do Olimpo...


	16. Santa ou Pecadora?

**Domo pessoal! E ai gostando da minha história?**

**Espero que sim! Continuem acompanhando as confusões de Nikolle Natchios e os cavaleiros de Athena. Aqui no Olimpo as musas não perdem um capitulo e ficam me importunando pra escrever mais rápido, mas vamos com calma que agora a história está ficando boa!**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 16 – Santa ou Pecadora?**

-Mas mestre? – suplicou Alcion ao homem que se encontrava na entrada do templo.

-Obedeça-me e afaste-se! É uma ordem! – disse Apollo desaprovando a atitude de sua leal serva.

-Como queira Senhor! – disse em uma reverencia lançando um olhar ferino ao deus.

-Ora, ora, ora! Aqui estão Athena e seus santos guerreiros! – desdenhou o Deus do Sol – Não parecem tão santos vistos de perto!

-Não ouse se aproximar... Seu Deus insolente! – gritou Seiya se colocando em posição de ataque.

-Hahaha! Não se preocupe Pegasus! Eu não vim aqui para matar sua preciosa Deusa Athena! – disse olhando para Saori – Não preciso! O conselho divino se encarregará disso!

-Conselho Divino? – perguntou Saori preocupada.

-Isso minha querida e estimada irmã! – disse com um tom de sarcasmo na voz – Você está sendo julgada por alta traição aos deuses!

-O que? – os cavaleiros se perguntaram.

-Estou aqui para levar a Deusa Athena a julgamento no Olimpo, ao menos que... – disse se voltando para Nikolle que ainda sentia muita dor – uma bela deusa alada possa impedir! Conseguiu o que eu queria Nike?

-Consegui sim Apollo! – disse Nikc olhando com fúria para o Deus.

-Está vendo Alcion? É por isso que ela conseguiu tudo e você ficou com as sobras! – provocou Apollo – Sua filha demorou menos de três meses para achar o que você procurou a vida inteira! Competência! Essa é a palavra para a GLÓRIA!

-Mas senhor... – disse Alcion suplicando o benevolência do deus do Sol.

-Nada de mais! Você falhou e ela venceu! – disse se voltando para Nike – As entregue pra mim!

Ao ouvir pedido de Apollo, Nikolle acendeu seu cosmo e com sua energia psíquica ordenou que as espadas Anjo das Sombras, Luxor e Destino Verde fossem em direção a Apollo.

-Nikc está ficando louca? – gritou Hyoga ao sentir que a espada já não estava mais na sua cintura.

A Deusa apenas o olhou friamente ignorando a pergunta.

-Isso mesmo minha querida entregue-as para mim! – disse Apollo pegando as espadas – Finalmente a ilha das rebeldes amazonas é minha!

-Menina o que está fazendo? – perguntou Shaka se aproximando.

-Passando para o lado certo! – disse Nikc caminhando até Saori – Athena devolva o báculo de Nike! Agora ele pertence a Apollo junto com os meus poderes!

Saori sentiu grande pesar no tinha que fazer e olhando fixamente para Nike, entregando o báculo a Apollo.

-Você nos usou! O que pensa que os seres humanos são? Brinquedos? – perguntou Shiryu aos berros - Traidora!

-Eu não devo satisfações a um simples mortal como você! – disse indo em direção a Apollo.

-Venha minha querida! Nosso casamento será realizado no Templo da Coroa do Sol! – disse dando o braço a deusa.

-Ai! – disse Nikolle em um gesto de dor pelas feridas.

-Não se preocupe as Musas cuidarão de você quando voltarmos a Grécia! – disse Apollo conduzindo a amazona para fora do templo – Prendam todos e não machuquem Athena!

Dando essa ordem Apollo fez com que oito figuras saíssem da penumbra. Eles eram junto com Alcion a guarda pessoal de Apollo. Assim como Apollo representava o Sol, os nove Guerreiros Solares representavam os nove planetas do sistema solar.

-Eu sou Shila, guerreira de Mercúrio! – disse uma amazona que se trajava em uma armadura de cor alaranjada. Tinha os cabelos curtos e loiros e os olhos castanhos transmitiam maldade.

-Sou Akasha, guerreira de Vênus! – se apresentou uma ruiva com logos e cacheados cabelos. Com olhos violetas, trajava uma armadura em tons rosa claro.

-Bem, vocês já me conhecem, mas vou me reapresentar! Sou Alcion, guerreira da Terra! – disse a "mãe" de Nikolle com sua armadura violeta e seus longos cabelos e olhos da mesma cor (bem mono cromático! hihihi).

-Sou Silas, o guerreiro de Marte! – disse um baixinho com uma armadura prata, cabeleira preta, curta e olhos vermelhos como o fogo!

-Sou Ônix, guerreiro de Júpiter! – disse um galante rapaz alto e forte, com um cabeleira que lhe caia até a cintura e olhos azuis. Trajando uma armadura negra como a noite.

-Sou Santine, a guerreira de Saturno! – disse uma bela moça que trajava uma armadura verde água e tinha cabelos presos em uma comprida trança negra e olhos amarelos como de um felino.

-Sou Maiti, guerreiro de Urano! – disse um rapaz robusto de olhos cinza e cabelo na altura do ombro da mesma cor. Trajava uma armadura azul anil.

-Sou Huger, guerreiro de Netuno! – disse um homem mais velho, mas com porte altivo e de superior. Tinha os olhos negros e os cabelos grisalhos e trajava uma armadura branca.

-Sou Shiak, guerreiro de Plutão! – disse um rapaz cheio de cicatrizes na cara. Tinha olhos castanhos e o cabelo curto da mesma cor. Trajava uma armadura vinho.

-Bom nós somos os cavaleiros de Athena! Apresentações feitas e se acham que vão nos prender e melhor se prepararem pra lutar! – disse Milo assumindo posição de ataque.

-Parem! – gritou Saori – Não reajam! Não quero derramamento de sangue por causa desse fato!

-Mas Saori? – perguntou Seiya.

-Não Seiya, se eu vou ser julgada, quero fazer isso com dignidade! – disse caminhando para saída – Não darei esse gostinho a Apollo ou a Nike...

-Ela tem razão! Não resistam! – ordenou Shion que foi o primeiro a se render.

A cabeça de todos estava em um completo turbilhão de sentimento. _"Nikc, uma traidora? Não é possível!"_ era o que todos pensavam dentro de si, menos Shiryu que remoia por dentro e pensava _"Como eu pude ser tão cego?"..._

Na manhã seguinte estavam de volta a Grécia e instalados no templo da Coroa do Sol.

Quando chegou Nikc delirava de febre por causa dos ferimentos e Apollo logo a enviou as musas para que tratassem de cura-la.

Assim que a guerreira melhorou o Deus do Sol foi ter com ela:

-Você está bem, minha rainha? – perguntou meigamente o deus.

-Estou melhor! – disse olhando para baixo – Athena está bem?

-Está sim! – disse se levantando do assento – Você cumpriu sua palavra agora eu cumpro a minha! Você se casa comigo me dá as espadas e o controle de Zara, que eu poupo Athena, os Elementais e aqueles reles cavaleiros.

-É bom que seja assim Apollo! E o conselho divino? Conseguiu cancela-lo?

-Nike, meu bem! Essas coisas levam tempo! Prometo que farei o possível! – disse dando as costas.

-Fará o impossível também! – disse em um tom arrogante.

-Sabe Athena tem muita sorte de ter um cão tão fiel quanto você! – disse com sarcasmo na voz – Mas eu logo mudarei isso! Brevemente será fiel só a mim! Não se lembrará nem daquele insolente cavaleiro de Dragão!

-O que fará com Shiryu? – disse Nikc ficando visivelmente mais agressiva.

-Nada! Você já fez tudo sozinha! Ele nem consegue ouvir seu nome sem fazer juras de maldição! – disse o deus em tom de triunfo – Ele já odeia você! E isso pra mim já é o bastante...

Nikolle contentou-se em abaixar a cabeça e se odiar em lagrimas, pois o que tinha feito era imperdoável! Mas o que havia feito tinha salvo Athena e os cavleiros da ira de Apollo... Será que era um erro tal imperdoável assim? Na verdade era santa ou pecadora?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amanheceu na Grécia e Nikolle e Shiryu acordavam simultaneamente, mas em lugares distintos. Ele estava em uma cela, em um templo próximo ao de Apollo e não tinha pregado o olho pensando no que tinha acontecido. Ela estava em um luxuoso quarto do templo principal e havia chorado a noite toda por tido que tomar aquela atitude.

As 7:00 horas da manhã Apollo adentrou no quarto e disse para que Nike se aprontassem majestosamente, pois receberiam a visita de Ártemis (que ficaria alguns dias) e de Caos e Gaia que desejavam rever a deusa.

Sem ânimos nenhum Nikolle foi penteada e vestida pelas musas que pediam incessantemente para que parasse de chorar, pois era isso que as deusas do destino tinham tecido na grande tapeçaria e que não cabia a ela lutar contra esse fato.

Sentia se uma boneca de louça, traidora de seus próprios princípios e odiada por aqueles que mais amava. Apollo se sentia o rei do universo ao exibi-la a Caos e Gaia em um exuberante e suntuoso vestido vermelho adornado com fios de ouro.

-Grandes Caos e Gaia, é um prazer revê-los! – disse abraçando os dois.

-É um prazer também Apollo! – disse Caos olhando para Nike – Parece que você finalmente conseguiu o que desejou durante tantos séculos! Nike com está minha querida?

-Bem obrigada! – disse entusiasmo algum.

-Minha querida menina! Estava morta de saudades de você! – disse Gaia tirando discretamente Nike do lado de Apollo.

-Deixe-as conversar Apollo! – disse Caos puxando o deus pelo ombro que já ia impedir a ida de Nike com Gaia – Elas vão lá fora fofocar com Ártemis! Sabe como são as mulheres... Até as imortais adoram uma fofoca...

Nike e Gaia seguiram até um belíssimo jardim que tinha um lago na parte de trás do templo de Apollo. Nike avistou de longe Ártemis que se encontrava sentada na beira do lago.

-Gaia, o que faz aqui? Quer despertar a fúria dos Deuses? – perguntou Nikc incrédula.

-Não há como fazer a coisa certa sem causar a fúria dos deuses! – disse a deusa em um sorriso – Você melhor que ninguém devia saber disso...

-E o que Ártemis faz aqui? – perguntou já que reparou que Gaia a guiava a encontro da Deusa.

-Ela é parte do plano! – disse chegando perto de Ártemis.

-E ela está de acordo? – perguntou Nikc, pois Ártemis tinha tentado usurpar o trono de Athena recentemente.

-Claro que estou! – disse a deusa caçadora se virando para ela – Depois que lutei com Athena aprendi muito sobre os seres humanos e sua força de vontade! Não vou aceitar os desmandos dos deuses mais, portanto me considere sua aliada nessa rebeldia!

-Obrigada, mas como vamos fazer? – perguntou a deusa sorrindo – Athena e os cavaleiros de ouro estão bem vigiados... Pensar em soltá-los é nos delatar!

-E os cavaleiros de bronze e as amazonas? – perguntou Ártemis com um sorriso maroto.

-Estão presos em um templo secundário... – respondeu entendendo onde Gaia e Ártemis queriam chegar.

-Bom vamos fazer o seguinte... – disse Gaia se sentando na beira do lago junto com as outras duas deusas.

**Um tempo depois...**

Depois que Gaia e as outras deusas bateram o seu "papinho de mulheres" foram chamadas pelas musas para almoçarem.

Na mesa um suntuoso banquete digno de deuses! Todos estavam falantes e vivos, o que surpreendeu a Apollo, pois a Nike que sentava-se à mesa não era a mesma que havia saído melancólica com Gaia...

-Minha querida, fico feliz que esteja mais alegre! – disse Apollo pegando na mão da deusa da vitória.

-É a visita de Gaia e da sua irmã que me fizeram muito bem... – disse sorrindo enigmaticamente para as duas.

-Não há nada que bons conselhos não resolvam! – disse Caos dando uma piscadela para Nike.

-Com certeza! Ártemis querida fica conosco algum tempo? – perguntou Apollo sem entender.

-Sim ficarei para fazer companhia a Nike! – disse sorrindo para o irmão.

-Apollo? Depois do julgamento de Athena o que fará com Zara? – perguntou Caos curiosamente.

-Prometi a minha rainha que Zara nada sofreria! – disse olhando para Nike.

-Que bom! Assim que tudo acabar lembre-se que quero passar umas férias por lá... – disse em tom divertido se levantando – Bom! Gaia? Está na hora de irmos pra casa...

-Tem razão! Só viemos pra ver nossa querida Nike e acompanhar Ártemis! – disse a Deusa Terra.

-Fiquem aqui essa noite! São muito bem vindos à minha casa! – disse Apollo os convidando a ficar.

-Não obrigada! Precisamos ir! – disse Gaia se despedindo das duas deusas e das musas – E Nike, não se esqueça do nosso combinado... Sorria minha querida, pois a vida é uma dádiva divina...

-Claro! Que os ventos de proteção do Olimpo guiem vocês! – disse a deusa se despedindo.

Já era noite quando Apollo deixou o quarto de Nike em direção ao seu e encontrou com Ártemis no caminho.

-Aonde vai minha irmã? – perguntou Apollo desconfiado da repentina amizade de Nike e Ártemis.

-Vou entregar um presente que Hera mandou para Victória! Veja! – disse mostrando um magnífico colar de safiras.

-É lindo! Os deuses sempre querendo agradar Victória! Fico feliz com a consideração da rainha dos deuses! – e deu as costas indo em direção aos seus aposentos.

Ártemis esperou que ele se distanciasse para entrar no quarto de Nike.

-Ele já foi? – perguntou a deusa da vitória quando viu a deusa da caça entrar.

-Sim, foi dormir! – disse se sentando – E ai? Pronta para executarmos o plano?

-Nunca estive tão pronta! – disse com um brilho nos olhos – E as armaduras de bronze como estão?

-Mal! – disse Ártemis – Parece que Apollo teme que alguém as use e drenou toda a vida existente nas armaduras! Estão intactas, mas sem vida!

-Droga! E o Mu não pode concerta-las! Como vamos fazer? Só se eu...

-Só se você o que?

-Pode levar os cavaleiros de bronze ao Olimpo?

-Posso, mas pra que? – disse Ártemis sem entender.

-Hefesto as concertará! – disse Nike em tom de triunfo.

-E porque ele faria isso? – disse a deusa da caça, pois conhecia o caráter arredio de Hefesto.

-Digamos que ele tem uma divida pendente comigo de uma vez que o ajudei a desmascar Afrodite em um dos adultérios dela...

-Por Zeus! Nike! Como você consegue ser tão irreverente?

Apollo que escutava atrás da porta só a ultima parte da conversa foi dormir tranqüilamente, pois como Caos disse não passava de fofoca feminina... Mal sabia o deus o que essas fofocas poderiam fazer...

Continua...

Saudações mortais... Estou atualizando pela segunda vez, mas sabe como é... De férias, nada pra fazer, muito tempo para escrever e as musas me inspirando cada vez mais...

Obrigada aqueles que leram (mas não comentaram, mas curtem a minha história) e um abraço para aqueles que vem comentando e me inspirando...

Adoro todos você...

Bjinhos Imortais...

Ass: Deusa Nike


	17. Três deusas unidas incomodam muita gente

Saudações Mortais!

Estou aqui para contar uma história de amor, aventura e muito mistério que envolve Athena e seus santos guerreiros!

Nessa fase da história alguns nós se desatam e alguns segredos são revelados onde nem sempre é o que parece!

**Espero que gostem e continuem curtindo...**

Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem e sim ao gênio Kurumada, apenas a protagonista é uma criação única e exclusiva minha.

Capitulo 24 – Três deusas unidas incomodam muita gente!

Assim que saiu do quarto, Ártemis foi em direção aonde Athena estava presa aguardando seu julgamento.

O lugar ficava ao relento e Saori estava presa pelos pulsos a grilhões.

-Minha irmã! Muito me dói o coração te ver assim... – disse a deusa da caça.

-Ártemis? O que faz aqui? – disse Athena desconfiada.

-Vim em nome de Nike! Ela pede pra dizer que nada de ruim vai acontecer e que logo seus cavaleiros virão tira-la daqui...

-Mas como? Estão todos presos...

-Ela está cuidando disso nesse instante! E ela pediu para perdoa-la, pois tudo o que ela fez foi para proteger a você e a Terra...

-Eu sabia! – disse Saori com um sorriso no rosto - Nike nunca me decepcionou!

-E dessa vez seus cavaleiros não estão sós! – disse Ártemis olhando nos olhos de Athena – Uma ajuda em peso do Olimpo vêm lutar ao seu lado...

-Como assim? – perguntou Athena curiosa.

-Nike é muito astuta e conseguiu o apoio de vários deuses! – disse a deusa da caça – Ela pediu que resistisse ao Maximo, pois ela ainda luta ao seu lado...

Athena sorriu e decidiu ter fé na força de Nike, pois tinha certeza que a deusa da vitória moveria céus e terras para salvar a Terra.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nikolle, vestida de negro com um ninja, movia-se felina na noite em direção ao templo em que os cavaleiros estavam presos.

Chegando a entrada viu a distancia dois guardas que ela rapidamente neutralizou com sutileza e silêncio.

Desceu para o andar subterrâneo e avistou a cela de Marin, Shina e June.

-Droga nós vamos apodrecer aqui! – disse Shina que já estava enlouquecendo de ficar presa ali.

-Não contem com isso! – ouviram a voz de Nikc e o barulho do corpo do guarda caindo no chão – Apollo subestima vocês! Estão muito mal guardados...

-Nikolle? O que faz aqui? – perguntou Marin com certo rancor na voz.

-Digamos que o que eu fiz, não foi correto, mas foi por uma causa nobre!

-Bateu o arrependimento? – disse Shina desdenhosa.

-Eu nunca estive contra vocês ou Athena! Se fiz aquele teatro foi para mantê-los vivos! – e diante do olhar desconfiados das amazonas implorou – Preciso que tenham fé na minha força! Gaia e Caos estão do nosso lado! Ainda há uma chance de salvar a Terra, mas precisam confiar em mim...

As amazonas se entreolharam e June foi a primeira a se pronunciar:

-Eu confio em você! Não acredito que queria o mal de Athena ou de algum de nós! Você é uma boa pessoa e merece consideração...

-É ela tem razão! – disse Marin que foi apoiada por Shina.

-Bom então vamos soltar os cavaleiros de Bronze e as sacerdotisas.

Com um artefato bastante fino de metal abriu a cela e as deixou sair, mas quando olharam pra trás, uns 10 brutamontes a esperavam com correntes nas mãos...

-Finalmente isso aqui vai ter um pouquinho de ação! – disse Shina dando um salto mortal em direção aos brutamontes.

Rapidamente as amazonas assumiram postura de ataque e partiram para a luta e em uma seção de socos e chutes muito bem aplicados acabaram com eles.

Os cavaleiros de bronze que estavam em uma cela do outro lado da parede ficaram intrigados com o barulho e mais impressionados ao verem a parede ser derrubada por um brutamonte que Nikolle arremessou contra ela.

-Isso é que eu chamo de poder feminino! – disse June ajudando Marin a amarra-los.

-Meninas o que fazem aqui? - perguntou Shun.

-Não agradeçam ainda! – disse Shina que com um pedaço de metal tentava abrir a cela – Droga esse aqui ta difícil Nikc!

-Nikc? – disse Shiryu só agora reconhecendo a ninja de rosto coberto que ajudava as amazonas.

-Sai da frente Shina! Precisamos ser rápidos... – disse Nikolle que com seu poder psíquico arrebentou a fechadura.

-Mas o que... – disse Seiya saindo da cela olhando para Nikc.

-Respostas depois! Sigam-me! – respondeu Nikc puxando Seiya pelo pulso.

-Onde pensa que está nos levando? – a voz de Shiryu a deteve – Para o coliseu do grande Apollo? Para sermos comidos por leões e diverti-la rainha Nike?

-Shiryu, eu posso explicar... – disse Nikc se aproximando.

-Você não pode explicar o que está mais do que claro! Você é uma traidora! Traiu seu sangue, traiu Athena e traiu a mim!

-Eu não tive escolha! É graças a essa "traição" que está vivo!

-Em algumas situações preferia estar morto! Você é igual a todos os outros deuses, adora manipular o destino dos humanos!

-Shiryu, por favor, me escute! Estou aqui para redimir o meu erro!

-CALE-SE! Eu não acredito em mais nenhuma palavra sua!

-Shiryu seja flexível! Não há motivos para duvidarmos de Nikolle! – disse Shun – Tudo bem que ela mentiu pra nós, mas às vezes as mentiras são para o nosso próprio bem e com essa atitude podemos ser muito injustos e dar as costas a quem sempre nos protegeu! Não importa o que tenha se passado eu ainda tenho fé na sua força Nikc!

-Obrigada Shun! – disse abraçando o amigo.

-Solte-o! Cuidado Shun ela pode te apunhalar pelas costas! Ela não passa de uma mulherzinha comprável assim como a mãe dela... – mas foi calado por um tapa na boca desferido por Nikolle.

-Deveria deixa-lo aqui para morrer em sua arrogância! – disse praticamente aos berros olhando com ódio para o Dragão – Você não sabe o que eu passei, portanto você não é ninguém pra me julgar! Se quiser me odiar, me odeie! Mas nunca me compare a Alcion! Nunca! Eu fiz o que era meu dever! Eu fiz de tudo para proteger as pessoas que eu amo sem magoa-las, mas nem sempre isso é possível!

-Minha neta, vamos acalmar os ânimos! – disse Izani que foi solta com Anastácia e Kana por June – Você e Shiryu já passaram dos limites... Agora me diga qual é o plano?

-Você, Anastácia e Kana devem voltar a Zara e alertar as amazonas de lá contra uma suposta invasão de Apollo e protegerem a ilha contra qualquer um que não deva entrar lá! – disse Nikc se acalmando.

-Considere feito! – e com um estralar de dedos, as três desapareceram.

-E quanto a nós? – perguntou Seiya.

-Olha, eu sei que o que eu fiz foi errado! Mas eu estou aqui pra falar de Athena e não de mim! Está na hora de nos unirmos e impedirmos que o mal prevaleça! Vão me deixar ajudar ou vão continuar duvidando de mim? – disse olhando diretamente para Shiryu.

-Ele vai te dar mais um voto de confiança! – falou Ikki por Shiryu.

-Bom preciso que June, Marin e Shina vão até a caverna das Moiras(1)! –disse a jovem olhando para as amazonas.

-As Moiras? – perguntou Marin.

-Isso! Gaia veio me dizer que o que ela teceram na tapeçaria do destino não nos é favorável!

-Então...- disse June.

-Vamos mudar o destino da Humanidade! – disse Nike com brilho nos olhos – Você irão até lá e irão impedi-las de tecer! Cortarão a parte que já teceram que fala da derrota de Athena!

-Está bem! Mas como vamos impedi-las? – disse Shina.

-Elas trabalham com agulhas de prata que são confeccionadas por Hefesto! Sem elas, as Morias não tecem...

-Ah entendi! Render as Moiras, quebrar as agulhas e cortar a tapeçaria! – concluiu Marin – Mole pra nós!

-E o que vai acontecer quando no período em que as Moiras não vão tecer o futuro? – perguntou Ikki.

-Os seres humanos farão seu próprio destino! Aqueles que tiverem os desejos mais profundos serão os vitoriosos! O destino será daqueles que tem fé na própria força! – disse a deusa em tom enigmático.

-Bom imagino que seja ai que nós entramos? – perguntou Hyoga.

-Isso! Ártemis está esperando por vocês lá fora para poderem ir até o Olimpo e pedirem a Hefesto para concertar as armaduras de vocês!

-O que houve com as armaduras? – perguntou Shiryu preocupado.

-A energia vital delas foi drenada por Apollo! Não passam agora de um monte de metal inútil! – respondeu a deusa com certa magoa na voz que não passou despercebida.

-E porque Hesfeto nos ajudaria? – perguntou Seiya.

-Porque ele tem uma velha divida comigo e ele gosta muito de Athena! Não suportará ficar de braços cruzados enquanto ela sofre!

-Bom se ainda existem chances de salvar a Saori e a Terra, é melhor irmos logo! – disse Shun.

-Precisam ser rápidos! – disse Nikc em tom de alerta – O julgamento de Athena será amanhã ao crepúsculo!

-Pode deixar com agente! – disse Hyoga.

Eles saíram discretamente na noite e foram até a praia onde Ártemis esperava por eles em sua carruagem de prata.

-Apressem-se, pois se Apollo descobrir sua ira será implacável! – disse a deusa da caça em tom de alerta.

-Que a força de Gaia os protejam! – disse Nikc que não havia subido na carruagem.

-Nikc, você não vem? – perguntou Shiryu meio sem graça.

-Fico e protejo Athena! – disse seca – Farei parecer que em um súbito surto de loucura Ártemis soltou vocês e nada acontecerá comigo ou com Saori! Agora vão...

-Promete-me que vai ficar bem... – disse o Dragão.

-Cansei de fazer promessas das quais eu não posso cumprir! – e com isso deu as costas e correu em disparada para o templo de Apollo, especificamente para o seu quarto.

O guarda que fazia a ronda nas masmorras chegou ao lugar e viu todo arrebentado e notou que os prisioneiros já não estavam mais ali.

Entrou correndo no templo da Coroa do Sol e chamou aflito por Akasha...

-Minha senhora! Sumiram! Todos eles sumiram! – disse em tom choroso e desesperado.

-O que? Quem sumiu? Fale coisa com coisa seu soldadinho de chumbo... – disse desdenhando a guerreira de Vênus.

-Os cavaleiros de bronze, senhora! E as amazonas sumiram... – disse com medo.

-O QUE? – gritou Akasha que saiu em disparada aos aposentos de Apollo.

Bateu com violência na porta, pois sabia que o deus do Sol ficaria muito desgostoso com isso. E ela sentia que isso tinha dedo da deusa da vitória. Quem sabe Apollo não desistiria de Nike e olharia para ela?

-O que é isso Akasha? Como ousa BATER NA MINHA PORTA DESSA MANEIRA? – disse o deus abrindo a porta.

-Perdão mestre, mas é que os cavaleiros de bronze fugiram... – disse se ajoelhando diante do deus – Aposto que sua querida rainha tem algo haver com isso!

-Cala-se sua insolente e vigie os cavaleiros de ouro para não haver uma fuga em massa e vá mandar os guardas revistarem os templos visinhos! – deu a ordem e saiu em direção ao quarto de Nike. _"Se ela tiver culpa nessa história, eu juro por Zeus que ela vai me pagar!"._

Entrou como um furacão no quarto da deusa, mas para sua surpresa ela dormia profundamente e estava exatamente como ele a havia deixado. As musas que, agora eram suas damas de companhia, também dormiam envolta da deusa calmamente como se já estivessem desse jeito a horas.

-Nike acorde! – disse o deus de forma estúpida acordando todas.

-Meu senhor porque tanta rispidez? – perguntou Caliope, uma das musas.

-Vocês musas saiam agora que eu quero conversar com a deusa da vitória! – disse dando uma ordem que as musas para o próprio bem não ousaram contestar.

-O que quer Apollo? – disse Nike sonolenta.

-Os cavaleiros de bronze fugiram! – disse urrando de raiva – O que você tem haver com isso?

-Nada! Estou dormindo desde que Ártemis saiu daqui! – mentiu tranqüilamente sem tremer a voz –Pode perguntar as suas adoradas musas... Elas estavam aqui o tempo todo...

-Porque eu estou sentindo cheiro de mentira? – perguntou desconfiado.

-Será que esse cheiro não está exalando de você mesmo? – disse ironicamente a deusa da vitória.

-Nike não me provoque... Se não eu... – disse avançando para a deusa.

-Se não o que? Vai me bater? Vai me matar? – disse desafiadora – Se você esqueceu deus Sol, nós temos um pacto divino e se você descumpri-lo será obrigado a viver entres os mortais e provar o doce sabor amargo da mortalidade...

-O mesmo eu digo para você! – disse desafiando a deusa – Mas só que no seu caso deixará de existir, pois já vive como mortal!

-Apollo não me irrite! Eu não tenho nada haver com a fuga dos cavaleiros... – continuou mentindo – Como você mesmo disse que eles me odeiam! Não aceitariam minha ajuda!

Agora a deusa da vitória o tinha convencido e fez Apollo pensar "Quem poderia além dela?" e logo tudo ficou claro e seus pensamentos voaram em direção a Artemis e o deus não conseguiu sentir a presença da deusa no templo da Coroa do Sol.

-Perdão querida,não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça! Sabe onde está Ártemis? – perguntou ele a Nike.

-Ela saiu daqui e disse que ai ver como Athena estava e que depois ia dormir! – disse Nikolle inocentemente – Porque?

Sem dizer nada Apollo correu até a janela do quarto de Nike e finalmente viu a sombra da carruagem de prata de Ártemis na Lua e não conseguiu acreditar na traição da irmã.

-Maldição! – gritou o deus, mas já era tarde. Brevemente a batalha definitiva começaria.

Ártemis que fugia junto com os guerreiros de Athena sentiu de longe a ira do irmão se manifestar em seu cosmo e ficou preocupada com que Apollo poderia fazer com Nike e Athena. Mas ela não podia voltar, precisava fazer o que Nike havia lhe pedido.

Após meia hora de viagem anunciou a June, Marin e Shina que estavam próximos da caverna das Moiras.

-Amazonas, Nike pediu que assim que acabarem por aqui é para se dirigirem para o santuário que ela se encontrar com vocês lá!

-Pode deixar com a gente Ártemis! – disse Shina pulando da carruagem para o chão.

-Que a força de Gaia esteja com vocês! – disse Ártemis partindo com os cavaleiros de bronze em direção ao Olimpo.

June, Marin e Shina apenas assentiram e logo após olharam para a entrada da caverna das Moiras. Não podiam negar que realmente aquele lugar era medonho e que não era qualquer mortal ou imortal que se atreveria a chegar perto dali.

-Bem meninas... Aqui vamos nós! – disse June.

-Com certeza! Disse Marin entrando primeiro na caverna.

A caverna era úmida e sombria, mas quando entraram as amazonas escutaram uma canção bem melodiosa como uma canção de ninar... Era estranho... De repente o sonho veio quase irresistível... A canção obrigava os olhos se fecharem e a se entregarem ao cansaço.

Os braços e pernas estavam ficando cansados e logo não conseguiriam mais se mover. Era como se toda esperança tivesse se apagado e agora o que lhe restavam era dormir... Mas escutaram a voz de Nike em suas mentes dizendo _"Esqueçam a música! Concentrem-se em seu objetivo e elevem o cosmo de você bloqueando o feitiço das Moiras! Conto com a força de vocês!"._

Com o conselho de Nike finalmente reagiram e ascenderam seus cosmos. Foi como se alguém desligasse a música que estava tocando e rapidamente despertaram do transe que as Moiras quase as tinham colocado.

-Elas não estão de brincadeira! – disse Shina ascendendo uma tocha – Quanto mais rápido fizermos mais rápido saímos daqui!

Andaram por cerca de uns vinte minutos até chegarem a sala onde ficava a tapeçaria do destino e as Moiras teciam.

-Em nome de Athena ordenamos que parem! – disse June entrando no grande salão.

-Sabíamos que viriam! Mas não sabíamos que conseguiriam passar pelo nosso encanto! – disse a Moira mais velha.

-Provavelmente a rebelde Vitória protegeu vocês! – disse a Moira mais jovem.

-Conseguimos passar pelo encanto de vocês graças a Nike sim! – disse Marin – E ela ordena que parem de tecer!

-Não cederemos a duas deusas rebeldes como Athena e Nike! – disse a Moira – Terão que usar a força!

-Com prazer! – disse June que junto com as outras duas amazonas assumiram o posto de ataque.

O combate foi equilibrado, as Moiras embora com aparência franzina eram ótimas guerreiras e deram bastante trabalho para as três amazonas. Mas no final a vitória foi de June, Marin e Shina que amarraram as Moiras em canto do salão e deram-lhe uns soníferos preparados por Nikolle que duraria 12 horas, tempo suficiente para os cavaleiros de bronze agirem.

-Agora é só quebrá-las! – disse Shina estraçalhando as agulha de prata na mão.

-E cortar a tapeçaria! – disse June pegando uma tesoura que estava próxima das linhas que as Moiras usavam para tecer.

-Olha só! De acordo com que está tecido aqui, a Terra seria destruída e Athena seria lacrada pelos deuses! – disse Marin lendo a parte que June havia cortado – Nikc teve razão em fazer tudo que fez! O destino que nos aguardava era terrível!

-É... E nós a julgando tão mal! – disse Shina – Mas o importante é que agora mais do que nunca temos a chance de fazer a coisa certa!

-Isso! Vamos para o santuário que esse pedaço de tapeçaria precisa ser entregue a Nike! – disse June guiando as outras para a saída.

Assim que deixaram as amazonas na caverna da Moiras os cavaleiros juntamente com Ártemis partiram em direção ao Olimpo, precisamente para a ferraria de Hefesto, pois Zeus não podia nem desconfiar que Ártemis tinha levado mortais para o Olimpo.

Chegando lá Hesfeto saudou a deusa caçadora:

-Que bons ventos a trazem aqui Ártemis? Precisando das minhas flechas?

-Não obrigada Hesfeto! Vim aqui em nome da minha irmã e da deusa Nike! – disse Ártemis mostrando os cavaleiros de bronze.

-Ártemis você bateu com a cabeça? Mortais no Olimpo? – perguntou Hefesto curiosos analisando os cavaleiros.

-Athena está bastante encrencada e Nike não pode ajudar porque o meu irmão a está vigiando! – disse Ártemis terminando de entrar na ferraria – Nike pediu para que concertasse essas armaduras...

-Faz bastante tempo que não preciso concertar uma armadura sagrada dos guerreiros de Athena... Em que encrenca nossa irmã se meteu dessa vez? – disse com um meio sorriso analisando as armaduras sem vida.

-O conselho divino vai julga-la amanhã ao por do Sol! – disse Seiya.

-O que? Mas como podem? Isso é uma injustiça! – disse Hefesto.

-Por isso a deusa Nike nos mandou aqui! – disse Shun se aproximando do deus ferreiro – Ela pede como um favor a ela que concerte as armaduras e não fabrique mais agulhas de prata para as Moiras até o fim dessa batalha!

-Moiras? O que elas tem haver com essa confusão toda? – perguntou o deus.

-Nike mandou algumas amazonas cortarem a tapeçaria do destino e impedir as Moiras de tecer o destino durante algum tempo! – disse Ártemis.

-Meu Zeus! Então a situação é mais critica do que eu pensava para Nike ter feito algo assim! Mexer com o destino é algo muito perigoso. – disse Hefesto – Por eu gostar muito de Athena e considerar muito Nike, eu ajudarei!

-Não sabe como ficamos feliz com isso! – disse Ikki.

-E além do mais eu nunca concordei com essa história dos deuses ficarem metendo o bedelho na vida dos humanos! – disse Hefesto – Me acompanhem! Acabarei em um minuto!

-Obrigado! – disseram todos os cavaleiros juntamente com Ártemis.

Enquanto esperavam Seiya ficou curioso em saber o porque de Ártemis ter mudado de postura quanto a humanidade.

-Bom Seiya quando eu vi você tão disposto a proteger Athena, vi que existem coisas pelas quais ainda valem a pena lutar! – disse Ártemis olhando fixamente o cavaleiro – Eu vi o quanto nós deuses somos egoístas e só vemos o lado ruim da situação!

-Como assim Ártemis? – perguntou Seiya.

-Existe o ódio, a ganância, a inveja, o ciúme... Mas todos esses sentimentos foram os deuses que através do tempo ensinaram aos humanos! – disse a deusa da caça – Queríamos destruir vocês porque nós os considerávamos levianos e traiçoeiros, mas quando eu vi você e seus amigos lutando por coisas como a honra, a amizade e principalmente o amor, eu enxerguei vocês de outra forma e resolvi dar outra chance a mim mesma de entender vocês!

-Fico feliz com sua atitude! – disse Seiya – Não é qualquer deus que admite que está errado...

Alguns minutos depois Hefesto trouxe as armaduras exalando energia e perfeição.

-Com os cumprimentos de Hefesto para os guerreiros de Athena! – disse o deus entregando as armaduras a seus respectivos donos.

-Perfeitas! – disse Shiryu – Muito obrigado Hefesto...

-De nada! Diga a Nike que quando isso tudo acabar tiro umas férias em Zara que ai estamos quites! – disse sorrindo.

-Pode deixar! – disse Shiryu que sentiu uma tristeza incontrolável ao se lembrar da deusa e de tudo que ela havia lhe dito momentos antes.

-Ah, Ártemis? – disse Hefesto indo em direção a deusa – Entregue esse presente a Nike! Diga ela que pode ser útil!

-Tudo bem! Pode deixar que eu entrego! – disse a deusa fitando um caixa retangular de ouro branco trabalhada em pedras azuis que o deus lhe entregou – Até a próxima Hefesto.

-Adeus! Que os ventos do Olimpo lhes sejam favoráveis e que você consigam proteger Athena!

Continua...

(1) Moiras: As Moiras, deusas gregas que estão acima dos deuses do Olimpo, recebem o nome de "Fiandeiras do Destino". Elas são filhas da deusa tríplice da Noite (Nyx) e segundo Ésquilo irmãs, por parte de mãe das Eríneas. Seu nomes são: Lachesis, Clotho e Atropos.

Clotho é a tecelã, responsável por tecer o destino dos homens com seu fuso mágico.

Lachesis é a medidora, distribuidora e avaliadora.

Atropos é a que corta com sua tesoura mágica.

A Grande Trindade das Moiras também está associada a três fases da vida:

1. Começo e fim;

2. Nascimento e morte;

3. Núpcias.

Saudações mortais!

Uma batalha está preste a começar e muita coisa ainda pra acontecer... Espero que continuem acompanhando a jornada de Nikc e os cavaleiros de Athena...

Um alô especial para Dama 9 que comentou no capitulo passado e para meu amigo Shiry que está trocando umas idéias da fic comigo por e-mail!

Bye! Até a próxima...


	18. Juntando velhos inimigos

Saudações Mortais!

Estou aqui para contar uma história de amor, aventura e muito mistério que envolve Athena e seus santos guerreiros!

Nessa fase da história alguns nós se desatam e alguns segredos são revelados onde nem sempre é o que parece!

**Espero que gostem e continuem curtindo...**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem e sim ao gênio Kurumada, apenas a protagonista é uma criação única e exclusiva minha.**

**Capitulo 18 – Juntando velhos Inimigos.**

-Ártemis com pode? – perguntou Apollo fitando o nada.

-Talvez seja porque ela não é mesquinha que nem você? – perguntou Nike irônica.

-Vitória é melhor começar a se por no seu lugar se quiser ver Athena bem...- ameaçou o deus.

Nikolle contentou-se em olhar com ódio para o deus, ficaria feliz a hora que jogo fosse revertido e pudesse acertar as contas de igual para igual.

-Eu preciso ir a Zara! – disse Apollo – Amanhã de manhã me levará até lá!

-Eu não tenho a autorização de leva-lo a Zara! Só as três grandes sacerdotisas podem fazer isso e a propósito elas também escaparam! – disse informando o deus Sol.

-Por isso querida você fez a gentileza de encontrar as três grandes espadas para mim! – disse Apollo sorrindo cinicamente – Você me levará ao altar que elas devem ser colocadas para que eu possa entrar em Zara, pois o julgamento de Athena será realizado lá!

-O que? Pensas em manchar o solo sagrado de Zara com o sangue de Athena?E nosso trato? – perguntou Nikc aflita.

-Sinto muito, mas os deuses estão relutantes e disseram que não irão desistir do julgamento! – disse Apollo segurando nos ombros de Nike.

-Então você a defenderá? Deu sua palavra! – disse Nikolle quase implorando ao deus.

-Não posso fazer mais nada por Athena! Ela desafiou os deuses para proteger aqueles imundos humanos, portanto deve pagar! Mas eu ainda mantenho minha palavra de proteger Zara e os seus preciosos cavaleiros... Exceto claro os rebeldes que fugiram...

Nikolle apenas abaixou a cabeça e pensou consigo mesma que Apollo não perdia por esperar... Logo ele veria quem realmente era Nike a deusa da vitória.

-Preciso ir ao santuário! – disse finalmente depois de conter seus impulsos e não esganar Apollo.

-Para que? – perguntou o deus desconfiado.

-Eu não sei onde fica esse tal altar, pois não acabei de traduzir os manuscritos ainda e eles ficaram na sala do grande mestre no santuário...

-Tudo bem, mas você irá acompanhada por um dos meus guerreiros...

-Apollo você me subestima... Tem medo de que alguém me ataque? Sou uma amazona não preciso de escolta! – disse a deusa decidida – Vou só eu e Zana! E ponto final!

Com isso assoviou para a pantera vir ao seu encontro e partiu para o santuário de onde voltaria para desafiar Apollo e resgatar Athena.

-Santine, Akasha, Shila? – chamou o deus do sol.

-Sim mestre? – perguntaram prontamente as guerreiras.

-Sigam-na! – disse com olhar felino – Quero saber o que ela está tramando, pois sei que está mentindo! Matem a pessoa com quem ela vai se encontrar...

-Considere feito Senhor! – disse Shila desaparecendo com as outras duas.

-Ah, minha querida Nike se pensas que cai na sua história de que só Ártemis tem culpa no cartório estás muito enganada...

Nikolle ordenou com seu cosmo que Zana voltasse ao estado de armadura e a vestiu para poder pegar um atalho pelas pedras e chegar mais rápido ao santuário pois pelas suas contas eles já a estariam esperando...

Quando chegou ao santuário sentiu a estranha sensação de estar sendo observada, mas já esperava por isso... Apollo não era tão ingênuo quanto transparecia...

Todo estava deserto e bem diferente... Não se ouvia vozes nem risos no santuário... Era como se toda a vida existente ali tivesse morrido...

Quando chegou ao ultimo templo quem ela queria encontrar já estavam esperando...

-Bom dia Nike! – desejou Hades ao romper de aurora –Bela como sempre!

-Lord Hades é um prazer revê-lo! – disse cordialmente – Poseidon já nos espera?

-Sim! Ele e Ártemis nos aguardam no interior do templo... – disse entrando no ultimo templo com Nike.

Nikolle ficou surpresa ao constatar que os Lune, os três Juizes do mundo dos mortos e os seis generais marinas (tirando Kanon que agora era cavaleiro de Gêmeos) se encontravam no santuário.

-Eles estão a sua disposição deusa Vitória! – disse com se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-Fico feliz com isso Lord Hades! Tomara que esse seja o primeiro passo para a paz definitiva... – disse sorrindo.

Entraram na sala do grande mestre onde eram aguardados por Ártemis, Julian (Poseidon), as três amazonas e os cinco cavaleiros de bronze que estavam em cólicas.

-Nikolle Natchios! Agora você passou dos limites! Trouxe os dois maiores inimigos de Athena para dentro do santuário? – falou indiginado Shiryu.

-Vejo que ainda não confia na minha força Shiryu! – disse tristemente – E começo a pensar que nunca consiguirá!

-Nike o que você pediu para mim está pronto! – disse Ártemis.

-Obrigada, estou em debito com você! – disse Nike abraçando a deusa.

-Não me deve nada! Somos amigas! – disse a deusa da caça retribuindo o abraço.

-Por falar em amigos... – disse olhando para Poseidon e Hades – Vamos falar de paz e ajuda mutua!

-Concordo! Não desejo mais desafiar Athena... – disse Julian – Aprendi com Tetis que os seres humanos só precisam de chance para fazer a coisa certa e que quando erram, a vida mesmo dá seu troco! Não é necessário que os deuses interiram...

-Partilho da opinião de Poseidon! – disse Hades tomando a palavra – Nesses longos anos desafiando Athena finalmente percebi que não é possível aos deuses desafiar a coragem dos humanos e sim aprender com eles coisas com honra, amizade e amor... O veneno da discórdia já não flui mais no meu sangue!

-Não sabem o quanto fico feliz em ouvir isso! – disse Nikc – É bom ter mais aliados nessa luta! Por isso quero a intervenção de vocês no conselho que acontecerá essa tarde... Em troca da paz e da cooperação vocês dois, Hades e Poseidon, voltaram a reinar nos seus domínios com os cumprimentos de Athena...

-Pensei que quisesse que nós lutássemos ao seu lado contra Apollo... – disse Julian.

-Não podem! – disse Nikc começando a explicar – Digamos que eu cometi uma travessura e mandei cortar a tapeçaria do destino...

-Nike você continua a mesma rebelde de sempre! – disse Hades – Então quer dizer que o mais forte fará do destino...

-E quem morrer nesse espaço de tempo que o destino não é tecido deixa de existir para sempre? – perguntou Julian.

-Isso mesmo! Infelizmente foi um preço que tive que pagar... – disse Nikolle.

-Nikc? O que fez? – perguntou Seiya.

-Sinto muito, mas não tive escolha! – disse a deusa fitando o nada – Tudo tem seu preço Seiya! Nada é conseguido sem uma espécie de sacrifício!

-Nikc, trouxemos o que você pediu! – disse Marin lhe entregando o pedaço da tapeçaria que haviam cortado.

-Obrigada! – disse a deusa – Hades e Poseidon preciso dos seus guerreiros para que defendam quatro coisas para mim...

-Como disse antes estão ao seu comando! – disse Hades.

Com isso a deusa elevou seu cosmo e fez aparece diante de si as três grandes espadas de Zara.

-Anjo das Sombras, Luxor e Destino Verde! Toda magia de meu povo está aqui! –disse depositando as espadas no altar de Athena – Quero que os guerreiros de vocês guardem também o pedaço da tapeçaria que será o troféu do vencedor dessa batalha, que decidirá se ele deve ser destruído ou recolocado na tapeçaria...

-Eles farão! Pode confiar! – disse Poseidon.

-Quero que protejam Ártemis também, pois se Apollo a achar sua ira será implacável!

-Não se preocupe comigo! Ficarei bem! – disse Ártemis.

-Você fica aqui! Eles protegeram você! Essa é uma forma de pagar a minha divida! – disse Nikolle preparado para sair do templo – E quanto a você Hades e Poseidon tentem adiar aquele conselho o Maximo possível!

Saiu do templo em direção ao templo da Coroa do Sol seguida pelas amazonas e pelos cavaleiros de bronze.

-Puxa Nikolle, achei um máximo o que fez! Juntar Poseidon, Hades e Athena foi uma jogada e tanta! – disse Shun alegremente.

Nikolle apenas sorriu, pois estava com aquela sensação de estavam sendo seguidos. Olhou para os lados bastante desconfiada, mas quem quer que seja que os estavam observando ocultava o cosmo muito bem...

-Nikc? Alguma coisa errada? – perguntou Ikki vendo a tensão descrita no rosto da amazona.

-Sim! Não estamos sós! – disse se colocando em pose de ataque – "GARRAS DE PANTERA!"

Aplicou seu golpe em direção a uma pilastra que ficou destruída, mas para surpresa de todas três personalidades já conhecidas apareceram.

-Você me paga Nike! – disse Akasha com a mão no ombro, pois o golpe de Nikc tina pegado de raspão em seu ombro direito.

-Estão me vigiando desde que sai do templo da coroa do Sol! – disse encarando Santine, Akasha e Shila.

-Cumprindo ordens de Apollo! Ele sempre soube do seu espírito rebelde! – disse Shila se colocando em posse de ataque.

-Pagará por sua traição ao deus Sol! – disse Santine partindo para a luta.

-Como quiser! – disse Nikolle partindo também para cima da amazona.

-Nikc espera! – disse Marin – Deixe essas três comigo e com as meninas! Siga com Seiya e os outros...

-Vocês ficaram bem? – perguntou a deusa preocupada com as amazonas.

-É melhor você se preocupar com elas porque quando eu acabar não vai sobrar nem poeira para contar a história! – disse Shina apontando para as guerreiras de Apollo.

-Bom se é assim, vamos cavaleiros! – disse começando a correr.

Quando chegaram nos limites do santuário sentiram os cosmos das amazonas e das guerreiras de Apollo entrarem em choque e tiveram certeza que não seria uma batalha fácil como Shina havia mencionado.

-Ah, Nikc? – chamou acanhadamente Shiryu.

-O que foi? – disse a amazona mais seca do que o comum.

-Hefesto lhe mandou isso! – disse mostrando a caixa de ouro branco que ele trouxera do Olimpo.

-O que é isso? – disse Nikc amansando o tom e abrindo a caixa.

-Não sei! Hefesto apenas pediu para te entregar e disse que poderia ser útil! – disse Shiryu interessado como os outros no conteúdo da caixa.

-A Flecha das Eras! Quanta honra! – disse Nikc triunfante – Ah Hefesto depois eu que sou radical!

-O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou o dragão.

-Porque eu lhe falaria? Provavelmente não acreditariam em mim! – disse guardando a flecha e continuando seu caminho em direção ao templo de Apollo.

Assim que Nikc e os cavaleiros de bronze partiram, as amazonas se prepararam para enfrentar as guerreiras de Apollo.

-Depois que acabarmos por aqui vamos atrás daqueles insolentes! – disse Akasha – O mestre Apollo ficará muito feliz quando eu entregar a cabeça de Nike em uma bandeja de prata!

-Eu não contaria tanto com isso! – disse Shina avançando em direção a guerreira – "Garras do trovão!"

-Como quiser Ophiucus! – disse Akasha – "Esferas de Vênus!"

Com isso os cosmos das duas guerreiras se chocaram e começou uma incessante seção de socos e chutes, onde Shina feriu Akasha na mão direita e a mesma feriu Shina seriamente no rosto. Mas isso não foi empecilho para as duas que continuaram a lutar...

-E você Camelão? Vai ficar ai assistindo as duas lutarem ou vai me enfrentar? – perguntou Santine apontando para Shina e Akasha.

-Bom se você puder me vencer! – disse June pulando em direção a guerreira de Saturno – "Chicote de Camaleão!".

-Pensa que é só você que tem uma arma especial? – disse tirando um bumerangue –"Explosão Saturnica!"

Como June não estava esperando por uma arma foi atingida seriamente no abdômen e violentamente arremessada contra uma pilastra.

-Você é tão fraca quanto aquele seu namoradinho, o Andrômeda! – debochou Santine.

-Eu não teria tanta certeza! – disse June se levantando com dificuldade.

Ao ouvir isso a amazona de Saturno sentiu o elmo da sua armadura se espatifar e sangue escorrer por sua testa.

-Maldita! – disse a guerreira partindo para cima de June.

-Bom então somos só eu e você Marin! – disse Shila a guerreira de Mercúrio.

-Se não me resta alternativa... – disse a amazona de Águia – "Lampejo da Águia!"

-"Ondas de mercúrio!" – respondeu ao ataque Shila.

O golpe das duas se chocaram e voltaram contra si mesma, as arremessando a uma grande distancia. Mas assim que se levantaram voltaram a se atracar em uma luta frenética e bem equilibrada.

As seis estavam a um bom tempo lutando e se ferindo e ninguém dava sinais de desistir, foi quando as três amazonas de Athena se distanciaram juntas e formaram um circulo onde elevaram se cosmo e evocaram a força da deusa Nike... Preparam-se apara aplicar um golpe juntas. Esse golpe se assemelhava muito ao 'Exclamação de Athena', mas esse era executado somente por mulheres e levava o nome de Nike...

-"Divina Vitória!" – gritaram as três juntas colocando um ponto final naquela luta e aniquilando de vez as guerreiras de Apollo que caíram sem vida no chão da arena no santuário.

Após terem vencido as amazonas caíram exaustas no chão, pois o golpe foi eficaz mais exigia um nível de energia muito alto. Se as amazonas que o aplicassem estivessem com a energia baixa (com era o caso das três) corriam serio risco de vida... Mas elas sabiam que era necessário para a vitória de Athena e que assim que possível Nikolle viria ajuda-las...

Os cavaleiros de Bronze que se dirigiam para o templo da coroa do Sol sentiram a explosão de cosmo das três amazonas e o desaparecimento da energia vital das guerreiras de Apollo e concluíram que Marin e as outras tinham vencido...

-Os cosmos delas estão enfraquecendo! – disse Hyoga olhando para a direção onde haviam deixado as amazonas.

-Não podemos parar! – disse Shun com um peso no coração principalmente por causa de June – Maldição!

-Vamos enfrente! Se as conheço bem, elas não se entregarão facilmente! Continuarão lutando...– disse Nikc reconfortando a todos – Vamos lutar por elas e por Athena!

-Isso! – disseram todos os cavaleiros juntos pondo-se a correr.

Depois de correm algum tempo...

-Parem! – gritou Ikki que estava na frente parando de correr – Energias hostis se aproximam!

-Acima! – alertou Hyoga para duas personalidades que vinham do céu.

-Ora, ora! Vejam quem veio nos fazer uma visita! – disse o pequeno Silas, guerreiro de Marte – Deusa Nike... Só você conseguiu em um curto espaço de tempo trair amigos e inimigos!

-Traiu Athena e depois Apollo... – disse o Guerreiro de Plutão, Shiak – Sabe o que fazemos com traidores Vitória?

-Não sei! Porque vocês não me mostram? – disse Nikc se colocando em posição de batalha.

-Com prazer! – disse os dois avançando em direção a deusa.

-Parem! – disse Ikki e Shun ao mesmo tempo.

-O que? – perguntou Nikc incrédula.

-Nikc, deixe-os conosco... – disse Ikki – Você precisa parar Alcion! Se tem alguém que pode fazer isso é você!

-Deixe Silas e Shiak com a gente e sigam em frente! – disse Shun.

-Tudo bem! – disse saindo com Seiya e os outros – Espero os dois para a batalha final no Templo da Coroa do Sol!

-Foi um grande erro Andrômeda! – disse Silas correndo na direção de Shun – "Onda vermelha!"

-"Correntes de Andrômeda!" – gritou o jovem cavaleiro impedindo o ataque co guerreiro de Marte.

-Muito Bom! Vejamos agora se suas correntes suportam isso! – disse pulando em direção a Shun – "Ácido Marciano!"

Shun viu uma estranha substância aparecer na ponta dos dedos do guerreiro e corroerem depressa as suas correntes.

-Mas como isso é possível? – perguntou Andrômeda analisando as correntes agora sem vida presa aos seus punhos.

-Simples! O meu ácido não é letal a formas de vida, mas altamente destrutivo em placas de oricalco! – disse Silas sorrindo – Prepare-se, pois eu vou destruir sua sagrada vestimenta!

-Me tomas como um fraco? – disse Shun com um sorriso de triunfo no rosto – Só porque me nego a lutar e a matar não quer dizer que não tenha poder! Não gosto de fazer isso, mas meus amigos principalmente a Nikc, a quem você chamou de traidora, me ensinaram que fazer certo nem sempre é o certo a se fazer e que de vez em quando sacrifícios são exigidos de nós! Ela traiu seus amigos para salva-los e eu usarei os meus punhos em nome da paz e da justiça mesmo achando a violência uma perda de tempo!

-Andrômeda você não vai...- mas se calou ao sentir o poderoso cosmo de Shun colocando-se em posição de ataque – Como quiser moleque insolente!

-"Tempestade Nebulosa!" – disse Shun imprimindo toda a sua coragem ao seu cosmo.

-"Estrela da morte!" – tentou se defender em vão o guerreiro de marte que caiu inerte penhasco abaixo.

Shun ao terminar o golpe sentiu uma dor muito grande na região do estomago e quando deu por si viu que tinha sido atingido por Silas e que sangrava.

-Por Athena! Como ele me atingiu assim? – disse tentando estancar o sangue – Acho melhor ir ver como Ikki está...

Mas quando ele subiu no rochedo que separava as duas lutas, teve uma grande surpresa. Ikki estava de joelhos na frente de Shiak, o guerreiro de Plutão e esse se preparava para aniquilar Fênix.

-Ikki! – gritou Shun, mas o irmão ainda estava de joelhos e não demonstrava qualquer reação. Sem alternativa Shun avançou para o guerreiro de Apollo gritando "Tempestade Nebulosa!".

-"Aniquilação Mitológica!" – atacou também Shiak que desistiu de enfrentar Ikki.

Com o choque dos dois golpes Shiak caiu entre algumas rochas que ficava meio distante do lugar onde Ikki estava e Shun terminou com o ombro ferido.

-Ikki, o que se passa com você? – perguntou o jovem cavaleiro vendo os olhos vidrados do irmão.

-Ele está provando do próprio veneno! – disse Shiak se levantando após o impacto do punho de Shun.

-Como assim? – perguntou Shun.

-Ele tentou aplicar em mim "O Golpe fantasma de Fênix!", mas eu tenho a habilidade de reverter golpes psíquicos! – disse o guerreiro sorrindo – Nesse momento Fênix está assistindo uma tal de Pandora morrer como um tal de Esmeralda morreu há muito tempo atrás!

-Canalha! – gritou Shun – Lute comigo! Farei pedacinhos não só da sua alma, mas também do seu corpo!

-Como quiser! – disse Shiak – "Ondas de Plutão!"

Mas na hora que Shun iria atacar, Ikki elevou seu cosmo e gritou "Ave Fênix!" e aniquilou o guerreiro que caiu sem vida no chão.

-Ikki você está bem? – perguntou Andrômeda se aproximando.

-Não! Mas eu vou ficar! Te prometo! – disse Ikki sorrindo tristemente para o irmão – Quem cosmo energia é essa?

Mas não tiveram tempo de reagir e nem de reconhecer o agressor, apenas escutaram "Furacão Gelado!" e foram fatalmente feridos caindo no chão com as armaduras bastante danificadas.

-E pensar que esses tolos mandaram a minha filhota na frente para me desafiar! – disse maliciosamente Alcion – Sofreram uma morte dolorosa, mas rápida! A da minha querida filha será dolorosa, mas será bem lenta...

Ao dizer isso desapareceu dali, indo de encontro com Nikolle para uma batalha final.

Longe dali...

-Ikki, Shun! – Nikc parou de repente de correr – Maldita!

-O que houve? – perguntou preocupamente Hyoga.

-Ikki e Shun me mandaram na frente para combater Alcion, mas ela acaba de feri-lo mortalmente! – disse Nikolle com um aperto no coração.

-Não podemos parar agora! – disse Seiya colocando a mão – Vamos continuar por eles!

-Mas... – disse a amazona.

-Nada de mais, Nikc! – disse Shiryu – Está mais do que na hora de você provar para sua mãe do que você é feita!

-Para quem estava duvidando da minha força até pouco tempo atrás... – alfinetou Nikc.

-Por favor, não comecem a briga de vocês aqui! – disse Hyoga se colocando entre os dois.

-Não duvido da sua força! – disse Shiryu se defendendo – Duvidei da sua lealdade, pois você mesma a colocou em jogo!

Nikolle abriu a boca para responder, mas o bom senso que tinha aprendido com a mãe do próprio cavaleiro que a tirava do serio falou mais alto. Com isso apenas olhou profundamente para Shiryu e se pôs a correr em direção ao Coroa do Sol.

-Essa garota é louca! – disse o dragão recomeçando a correr com os outros cavaleiros.

Corram durante mais alguns minutos até que tingiram a escadaria do principal templo sendo bruscamente parados por Pegasus.

-Seiya algo errado? – perguntou Shiryu.

-E que está fácil de mais! – disse o cavaleiro analisando o ambiente em que se encontrava.

-Ah como eu esperei por esse momento! – disse uma voz familiar e diabólica.

-O que? – disse Nikc mirando a dona da voz – Alcion!

Ao dizer isso chamou a atenção dos cavaleiros para uma colina leste onde se encontravam, Alcion e mais três guerreiros. Ônix guerreiro de Júpiter, Maiti guerreiro de Urano e Huger guerreiro de Netuno.

-Finalmente eu verei o cavaleiro mais poderoso da arrogante Athena e os três herdeiros de Zara perecerem diante do grande Deus Sol! – disse sorrindo sarcasticamente – Depois da morte de Athena eu finalmente triunfarei!

-Você ou Apollo? – provocou Shiryu – Do jeito que fala vai acabar entrando em um serio conflito de interesse com ele...

-Ora seu insolente! – disse a feiticeira com raiva, pois sem querer Shiryu havia colocado o dedo em sua ferida...

-O deixe Alcion! – disse Nikolle tomando a frete de Shiryu – Se maior problema é comigo!

-Você tem sorte rapaz! – disse Alcion se colocando em posição de ataque – Pois se você e esse loirinho são uma pedra no meu sapato, Nikolle Natchios é um prego na sola do meu pé!

-Nossa! Não sabia que você me dava tanta importância! – disse Nikc cínica.

-Ah você pode apostar! – disse a feiticeira mais cínica ainda.

-Somos quatro contra quatro! – disse Nike virando para os cavaleiros – Quem vencer primeiro corre e liberta os cavaleiros de ouro que estão na parte oriental do templo!

-Pode deixar com a gente! – disse Hyoga se virando para as figuras que acompanhavam Alcion – Huger de Netuno eu o desafio!

-Desafio aceito! – gritou o guerreiro se surpreendendo com a audácia do cavaleiro.

-Shiryu de Dragão, você será meu adversário! – disse Maiti de Urano.

-Então prepare-se para enfrentar a ira do Dragão! – respondeu a altura do desafio.

-Como eu não gosto de bater em mulheres e também não quero me meter em brigas familiares... Ônix de Júpiter eu o enfrentarei! – disse Seiya apontando para o guerreiro.

-Será um prazer Pegasus! – disse indo em direção a Seiya

-Eu nem preciso dize o quanto desejei isso nos últimos anos... – disse Alcion levantando voou com seu poder de levitação.

-Te garanto que não menos que eu! – disse Nike abrindo suas asas e ficando a altura da mãe para combate-la.

Um combate mortal estava para começar...

Continua...

Oi pessoal... Como vocês estão? Espero que bem... To passando só para dar um alô e pedindo paciência... Coisa boa vem por ai e essa historia já está chegando na reta final...

Continuem me acompanhando...

Kisus


	19. Resolvendo Diferenças

Saudações Mortais!

Estou aqui para contar uma história de amor, aventura e muito mistério que envolve Athena e seus santos guerreiros!

Nessa fase da história alguns nós se desatam e alguns segredos são revelados onde nem sempre é o que parece!

**Espero que gostem e continuem curtindo...**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem e sim ao gênio Kurumada, apenas a protagonista é uma criação única e exclusiva minha.**

Capitulo 19 – Resolvendo Diferenças.

1ª Luta (Vamos narrar os fatos com calma): Hyoga x Huger.

-Então quer dizer que você é o famoso Hyoga de Cisne? – perguntou desdenhoso Huger – Eu o guerreiro de Netuno derrotarei o grande cavaleiro do gelo!

-Sabe... Eu sou muito amigo da deusa da vitória e ela me ensinou uma coisa... – disse Hyoga ignorando o desfio de Huger.

-O que aquela traidora te ensinou que vale a pena repetir? – perguntou o guerreiro de Netuno.

-Só grite VITORIA, quando já tiver vencido! – disse Hyoga partindo para cima de Huger – "Pó de diamante!"

-"Dança do universo!" – respondeu o guerreiro de Netuno com um de seus golpes secretos.

O golpe de Huger arrastou Hyoga uns cinqüenta metros e danificou bastante a sua armadura, pois o golpe tinha a força da gravidade dos nove planetas do sistema solar.

-Hahaha! A traidora da Nike também deve ter te enganado ensinando essa regra de "não cante vitória antes da hora!" – desdenhou Huger.

-Não importa o que aconteça, eu confio em Nike e sobre tudo na força que provem dela! – disse Hyoga com dificuldade – Ela é parte de Athena e Athena é parte dela e se juntas elas puderem transformar esse mundo em um lugar melhor todo o meu esforço será recompensado!

-Não diga asneiras Hyoga de Cisne! – protestou Huger – O mundo só pode ser modificado pelo castigo divino... Os humanos têm que sofrer para aprender dar valor...

-Eu concordo com você que nesse mundo há pessoas ruins, mas não podemos nos esquecer daqueles que sempre lutaram remando contra a maré para fazer a diferença! – disse o cisne se recompondo – Os seres humanos tem um lado bom e um lado ruim... Os deuses ultimamente só estão vendo o lado ruim, mas Nike e Athena estão lutando para reverter essa visão e se vale a pena ou não, morrer por isso é uma escolha minha!

-Então com queira! Prepare-se para morrer! – gritou Huger – "Dança do universo!"

-"Execução Aurora!"- gritou Hyoga prendendo o cavaleiro em um esquife de gelo e provando que quando se tem fé em algo ou em alguém é preciso lutar por sua crença.

O Cisne após ver seu oponente perder a vida cai de joelhos sentindo o golpe que havia levado sem perceber e caiu desmaiado no chão gritando para que os outros não desistam.

2ª Luta: Shiryu x Maiti

-Agora Maiti de Urano você conhecerá meu Dragão Nascente! – disse Shiryu colocando-se em posição de combate.

-Então você é o homem que se apaixonou por Nike e desafio Apollo com esse amor! – comentou Maiti – Rapaz eu não vou subestimá-lo, pois você foi o primeiro depois de Nike que conseguiu tirar o senhor do Sol do sério!

-Fico satisfeito que não me subestime! – disse o dragão se aproximando.

-Bom vamos nos afastar daqui para podermos lutar melhor! – disse indicando Nikolle e Alcion que lutavam no mesmo espaço que eles – Aqui está lotado de mais e não é todo dia que eu encontro um adversário a sua altura!

Shiryu o acompanhou estranhando a atitude do guerreiro que não tinha um cosmo hostil como os outros. Era pacifico e seu cosmo era calmo e pleno, lembrava o cosmo do homem mais próximo de deus, Shaka.

-Sinto que você tem um segredo muito grande ainda não revelado! –disse Shiryu analisando os movimentos do guerreiro – Porque se afastou dos outros?

-Porque não pretendo lutar! – simplificou Maiti – Tenho um trato com Nike para soltar os cavaleiros de ouro!

-Como assim? Está do nosso lado? – perguntou sem entender Shiryu.

-Sim! Admiro essa Terra e os seres humanos! – disse Maiti caminhando até Shiryu – Nike me disse que se eu te ajudasse a soltar os cavaleiros de ouro, ela me acolheria depois da batalha na mansão Natchios e me ensinaria arqueologia!

-Não acredito que Nikolle fez isso! – disse Shiryu incrédulo – Ela enganou Apollo e a nós direitinho!

-Mas ela fez isso para salvar vocês, pois Apollo tinha planos de destruir tudo e não deixar nenhum sinal da raça humana na Terra! – disse Maiti – Admiro Nike por causa disso, ela não se importou de ser chamada de traidora para salvar pessoas que ela nem conhecia! E muitas das pessoas que tiveram peso nessa decisão foram primeiras a jogar pedras nela!

-É... Nike é uma grande deusa! – disse Shiryu com um aperto no coração, pois sabia que tinha sido muito insensível com a garota – Fez exatamente o papel dela e de Athena!

-Papel? Acha que Nike estava atuando? – perguntou cético Maiti – Nike fez o que fez por amor... Foi por amar os humanos demais e principalmente os cavaleiros de Athena que ela tentou impedir essa guerra! E foi por amor a você que ela me pediu para desafia-lo e ajuda-lo a resgatar os cavaleiros de ouro...

-Amor? – perguntou pensativo o cavaleiro de Dragão _"É tenho sido um cabeça dura!"_ - Mas voltando ao nosso objetivo como vai fazer Alcion pensar que está lutando contra mim?

-Ficarei disparando golpes em rochedos! Assim Alcion sentirá meu cosmo e o seu não! – disse Maiti apontando a direção – Enquanto isso você resgata os cavaleiros de ouro!

-Tudo bem então comece! – disse Shiryu – Na hora que Kamus e os outros passarem por aqui você deve ir embora com eles, pois a fúria de Alcion será implacável!

-Tudo bem! Agora vá! – disse Maiti se virando para o rochedo – "Super Nova!"

Shiryu resolveu aproveitar o barulho da explosão para correr na velocidade do som para a cela dos cavaleiros de ouro.

Chegando lá avistou seu mestre e os outros cavaleiros incluindo Shion e Kanon acorrentados a uma espécie de corrente enfeitiçada que resistia a força dos santos de Athena. Quando ele teve um campo de visão total de todos viu que Milo era o único que ainda não tinha desistido de tentar se soltar.

-Quer uma ajudinha? – perguntou Shiryu chegando mais perto.

-Shiryu meu chapa que hora ótima para aparecer! – disse Milo chamando a atenção dos outros cavaleiros para o Dragão.

-Shiryu pode nos soltar? – perguntou Mascara da Morte.

-Claro só preciso saber como! – disse pensativo o cavaleiro.

-A armadura de Libra! – disse a voz de Nikc diretamente no seu cosmo – Vá até o templo seguinte lá eles estão guardando as armaduras de ouro!

-Nike? – perguntou incrédulo.

-Não bobo, sou coelho da páscoa! Claro que sou eu! – disse a voz a deusa meio chateada – Vá buscar a armadura e não use seu cosmo para aniquilar os guardas...

-Tudo bem! Estou indo! – disse partindo em direção ao local onde as armaduras de ouro eram vigiadas.

-Ah, Shiryu? – perguntou Nike – Dê um recado aos cavaleiros de ouro?

-Claro pode falar! – disse com um tom de impaciência na voz enquanto lutava com uns quinze guardas.

-Diz para eles irem embora depois de soltos! Essa luta não é deles!

-Mas Nike? Com eles seria muito mais fácil...

-Diz para eles que é para voltarem para o santuário e levarem os cavaleiros que foram feridos no caminho para a fonte de Athena! E não se esqueça de explicar o que os guerreiros de Poseidon e Hades fazem lá!

-Tá! Mas alguma coisa?

-Fala pro Kamus chamar sua mãe, Anastácia e minha avó em Zara para vir cuidar dos feridos...

-Fala como se não fosse voltar para bem para o santuário...

-Nunca se sabe Shiryu...

Com isso a voz de Nikolle parou de falar com o cosmo de Shiryu. Ele ficou preocupado mais se centrou na missão que a deusa havia lhe dado.

Uns quinze minutos depois voltou com a armadura de libra e com as espadas de ouro libertou os cavaleiros de ouro e transmitiu a mensagem de Nikolle para eles.

-Ela ficou louca? Temos que ficar e lutar! – protestou Aiolia.

-Não! Vamos todos para o santuário! – disse Kamus começando a sair do templo – Respeitem a ordem da deusa da vitória!

Todos consentiram e partiram com Kamus.

Shiryu ficou ali sozinho por alguns minutos e logo passou por sua cabeça que já podia ir acertar as contas com o deus do Sol. Afinal amavam a mesma mulher e esse mundo era pequeno demais para os interesses dos dois.

Mas o cavaleiro de Dragão não teve tempo de executar aquilo que planejava, pois quando se virou para ir a direção de Apollo a única coisa que viu foi um par de olhos azuis escuros brilhando de raiva e uma dor muito forte causada por uma adaga de prata cravada em seu abdômen.

-Se pensavas em ganhar essa batalha dragão, estava muito enganado! – disse o deus Sol retirando a adaga do abdômen do cavaleiro e voltando ao interior do seu templo onde aguardaria Nike para uma ultima conversa.

Milo que havia ficado para trás, pois queria fazer alguma coisa por Nikolle, assistiu a cena toda sem poder fazer nada, foi até Shiryu e o pegou nos braços para poder levar o cavaleiro para a Fonte de Athena onde com certeza sua mãe não o deixaria morrer.

3ª luta: Seiya x Ônix.

-"Meteoro Pegasus!" – gritou Seiya atacando sem fazer a menor cerimônia.

-"Chuva de Raios!" – se defendeu Ônix atacando Pegasus.

O duelo estava bastante equilibrado e os golpes de um anulavam o de outro. Não podia se negar que eram dois grandes guerreiros e estavam lutando com toda força pela vitória.

-Ótimo Seiya! Tudo que escutei de você é verdade, mas será que isso é suficiente para me vencer? – provocou o guerreiro de Júpiter.

-Um bom guerreiro fala menos e combate mais... Se for depender disso eu já ganhei!

-Ah Seiya... Sempre idealista! – disse Ônix parando um momento – Não estaria tão calmo se conhecesse o real estado de Athena...

-O que? O que Apollo fez com ela?

-Apollo tinha um trato com Nike e ela o traiu para salva-los... Por isso quem pagou foi Athena! – simplificou o guerreiro de Júpiter – Nesse exato momento o cosmo de Apolllo drena toda energia vital do corpo humano de Athena!

-Mas para que isso? Athena não precisava estar viva para ser julgada pelos deuses?

-Como Apollo viu que os humanos estão intratáveis, vai matar o corpo físico de Athena e mandará sua alma de volta ao Olimpo onde ela ficará até perder esse amor doentio pela raça humana...

-Ele não pode fazer isso! – gritou Seiya pensando na possibilidade de perder Saori.

-Não só pode como vai! – disse Ônix – Enquanto Athena perde a vida lentamente, a Terra vai sendo destruída aos poucos...

-Eu não permitirei que isso aconteça – gritou Seiya – "Turbilhão de Pegasus!"

Ônix foi pego de surpresa com a energia do golpe de Seiya e foi arremessado precipício abaixo perdendo a luta com Seiya.

Após conferir se o guerreiro de Júpiter tinha mesmo sido abatido Seiya sentiu uma forte dor no ombro onde inesperadamente a armadura se partiu deixando a vista um corte profundo que Ônix tinha feito sem que o guerreiro percebesse.

-Droga! Ele conseguiu me atingir! – disse para si mesmo olhando a luta que ainda acontecia acima dele entre Alcion e Nikolle – Mas não importa enquanto Nikc se resolve com Alcion vou procurar Apollo e salvar Saori...

E com isso começou a andar em direção ao templo da Coroa do Sol e no caminho encontrou Milo com Shiryu desacordado e sangrando muito nos braços de Milo.

-Milo? O que houve? – perguntou Seiya preocupado com o estado do amigo.

-Ele foi nos soltar, mas depois teve a idéia de girico de procuar Apollo que o feriu com uma adaga de prata... – contou Milo – Eu não sei o que aquela adaga tem de especial, mas parece que está drenando a vida dele...

-Drenando? – perguntou Seiya.

-Isso! Agora me deixe leva-lo para a fonte de Athena antes que morra! – e saiu correndo com o cavaleiro de Dragão ferido.

-Acho que já sei o que Apollo fez com a Saori... – disse para si mesmo correndo em direção a batalha com o deus.

4ª Luta: Alcion x Nikolle.

Enquanto Seiya e os outros guerreavam lá em baixo no chão, as duas (mãe e filha) trocavam ofensas no ar.

-Você é uma mulher fraca que se faz de coitadinha para todo mundo ter pena de você! – disse Alcion dando um soco na filha – Enquanto você faz o papel de boa moça roubou tudo que me pertencia...

-Eu roubei o que te pertencia? – retrucou Nikolle com um chute – Você não ter e não ser nada é única e exclusivamente culpa sua!

-Você é igual a seu pai... – disse a mulher disparando algumas "Farpas de Gelo" contra Nikolle – Mansa e fraca! Vai ter o mesmo triste fim que eu dei a ele!

-Pelo contrario querida! – disse dando uma meia lua – Eu vingarei meu pai hoje! Te mostrarei do um Natchios é capaz...

-Um Natchios não é capaz de nada! Vocês são só uma família de Ladys e Lords que não sabem de nada... – disse arremessando a filha longe – Quando eu acabar com você e Apollo com Athena, Zara será minha... Então serei capaz de chantagear até os deuses!

-Então o seu objetivo é esse! – disse dando uma de direita na mãe – Fico me perguntando até onde Apollo tem culpa e até onde ele foi manipulado por você...

-Você não sabe o poder persuasivo que eu tenho em cima do deus do Sol... – disse se esquivando dos ataques de Nikc – Antes de me conhecer, ele era só um deus amargurado por um amor não correspondido... Mas eu o transformei para o meu propósito...

-O que? Você está manipulando um deus? – disse Nikolle inflamando seu cosmo perigosamente.

-Isso meu bem! Eu precisava manipula-lo para que ele destruísse você e os cavaleiros de Athena... – disse lançando outras farpas de gelo – Assim eu seria uma deusa na Terra e nada me deteria!

-Você é doente! – concluiu Nikolle escapando dos pedaços de gelo – Acha mesmo que você é insuperável? Você não é nada Alcion... Nem boa mãe você conseguiu ser! Você é ruim, mesquinha, vil e invejosa... Uma pessoa assim nunca conquistará o respeito dos deuses ou o dos humanos...

-Chega Nikolle! Você está brincando com fogo... – disse Alcion perdendo a calma aparente.

-Ah é? Deixa eu te contar uma coisa mãe... – disse cínica – Eu sou uma poderosa amazona, uma poderosa rainha e uma grande deusa! Eu não tenho medo do seu fogo ou do seu gelo! Enfrentarei você sem me importar com nada e te vencerei! Sabe porque?

-Porque filhota? – disse Alcion bufando de ódio.

-Porque eu não sou igual a você! Bonita e poderosa por fora e um demônio caído por dentro... – disse a filha triunfante – Uma pessoa indigna como você jamais me vencerá, pois a justiça de Athena está ao meu lado! "Garras da Pantera!"

Partiu Nikolle para uma investida definitiva contra a mãe, pois havia percebido que a mãe era realmente ruim e o seu intimo que ainda tinha esperanças de perdoa-la perdeu totalmente essa vontade ao escuta-la durante discursão.

Alcion percebeu que a filha já não tinha mais misericórdia, portanto resolveu parar de brincar, pois sabia que Nikc guardava um grande e poderoso cosmo dentro de si que poderia vencer até mesmo o onipotente do Olimpo.

As duas se atracaram em uma luta frenética de vida ou morte enquanto os cavaleiros de Bronze abaixo decidiam a luta com os guerreiros de Apollo.

Nikolle usou todas as suas artimanhas para fazer a mãe mudar de idéia e enquanto isso Alcion a estava ferindo e ganhando a luta, foi quando Nikolle ouviu a voz de Tristan seu pai no seu cosmo...

"_Querida não há mais solução! Sei que as suas mestras te ensinaram o caminho do perdão, mas no caso da sua mãe não se trata de perdão... Precisa vence-la! Athena e os outros dependem da sua força! Mostre que é capaz de mover montanhas e derrote sua mãe! Sei que deve ser difícil, mas nem sempre fazer certo é o certo a se fazer! É uma troca... Se ela viver, milhões morreram! Vamos querida mostre sua força e lembre-se existem muitas pessoas e deuses nesse mundo que acreditam na sua capacidade e amam você do fundo do coração! Agora dê uma prova do seu valor e vença!"_

-Você tem razão! – disse Nikolle parando de atacar – Me submeti demais as suas maldades Alcion! Já chega! Pelo meu Pai! Receba o meu golpe mais secreto! "Justiça Divina!"

Com isso o cosmo de Nikolle se transformou em uma grande esfera de luz e atacou Alcion que desapareceu no ar sem deixar vestígios.

Nikolle sentiu um alivio e um aperto no coração, pois pó um lado havia destruído aquela que causou tanto sofrimento às pessoas que ela amava, mas por outro ela havia destruído a própria mãe e isso lhe doía o coração, pois acreditava que todos mereciam uma segunda chance... Mas Alcion havia recusado e não lhe deixou escolha!

Centrando-se novamente no que deveria fazer rumou para a entrada do templo da Coroa do Sol.

Continua...


	20. Um grande mal entendido

Saudações Mortais!

Estou aqui para contar uma história de amor, aventura e muito mistério que envolve Athena e seus santos guerreiros!

Nessa fase da história alguns nós se desatam e alguns segredos são revelados onde nem sempre é o que parece!

**Espero que gostem e continuem curtindo...**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem e sim ao gênio Kurumada, apenas a protagonista é uma criação única e exclusiva minha.**

Capitulo 20 – Um grande mal entendido.

Chegando ao interior do templo Nikolle avistou Seiya caído sem armadura no chão e Saori presa ao altar central com um grava ferimento no abdômen.

-Apollo ficou louco? Está extraindo a vida do corpo terreno de Athena? – perguntou incrédula a deusa - E o conselho divino?

-Não haverá conselho divino! Isso se resolve aqui e agora! – disse o deus olhando demoniacamente para Nike – Você e Athena deixaram essa Terra e eu reinarei aqui... Pagará por ter me rejeitado!

-Apollo, vamos ser razoáveis! Isso não precisa ser assim! – disse Nikolle se aproximando – Alcion estava envenenando sua mente! Pare agora enquanto é tempo! Pode ficar aqui na Terra conosco, com certeza se voltar atrás Athena o perdoará!

-Não há mais esperança para mim! Essa é minha decisão final! – disse Apollo convicto.

-Então você não me deixa alternativa! – disse elevando seu cosmo e chamando a armadura de Sagitário para que Seiya a vestisse.

-É tolice sua achar que me vencerá! – disse Apollo.

-Eu sou a deusa da vitória e não é porque sou uma subordinada de Athena que deve me subestimar!

Com isso Seiya já estava vestindo a armadura de ouro de Sagitário e apontando a flecha para Apollo.

-Desista Apollo ou encontre seu fim! – disse Seiya mirando a flecha no deus.

-Nunca! – disse o Deus se colocando em posição de defesa.

-Não Seiya! – disse Nikolle – Use esta!

Mostrou ao cavaleiro a Flecha das Eras que Hefesto havia lhe enviado.

Seiya sem entender trocou as flechas e novamente mirou Apollo e atirou. O efeito foi imediato, após a flecha ter tocado a pele do deus ela desapareceu. A energia do cosmo do deus sofreu uma grande baixa, o que deixou Pegasus intrigado. Com o cosmo de Apollo fraco o templo começou a sofrer mudanças e teto do templo principal começou a desabar.

-Seiya solte a Saori e volte voando para o santuário! – disse Nikc indicando a direção.

-E quanto a ele? - perguntou apontando na direção de Apollo.

-Não se preocupe! Ele não tem mais poder... A Flecha das Eras o tornou mortal...

Seiya apenas se contentou sorrir para a amazona. Tinha mais uma prova concreta que além de genial, Nikc era uma pessoa muito boa.

-Te vejo no santuário! – disse Seiya pegando Saori quando saiu voando.

-Até mais... – disse a deusa voando em direção a Apollo – Apollo venha comigo!

-Me deixe morrer! Agora sou mortal, não desejo passar por essa vergonha!

-Venha comigo! Viva entre os humanos e aprenda a respeita-los! Todos nós precisamos de uma segunda chance! Venha!

O deus olhou para mão estendida da Deusa Nike e resolveu ceder, pois ele havia errado e viver com os humanos talvez não fosse tão ruim quanto imaginava.

-Tudo bem, mas onde eu ficarei? – perguntou Apollo.

-Vamos sair daqui rápido que isso tudo vai desmoronar! No caminho agente dá um jeito nisso!

Com isso ele pegou a mão da deusa que saiu voando dali em direção ao santuário de Athena.

Nikolle voou dali em direção ao santuário com quem vai em direção ao paraíso. Já estava farta de guerras e de intrigas. Para ela aquilo bastava... Tinha perdido o pai e por mais que a mãe fosse ruim não podia negar que a sua morte também a tinha abalado.

Amaldiçoou aquele belo pôr-do-sol grego, pois o mundo que estava feliz com o fim da batalha parecia zombar de seu sofrimento. Ela se perguntava porque as deusas do destino tinham sido tão cruéis com ela a ponto de obriga-la a matar a própria mãe. Nikolle via isso como um crime hediondo e imperdoável. Definitivamente seu coração fora despedaçado e a partir daquele dia em diante não seria mais a mesma.

Quando chegou no santuário ninguém comemorava ainda, pois as sacerdotisas de Zara não tinham conseguido fazer muita coisa por Saori e Shiryu que foram feridos com a adaga de prata de Apollo.

Todos aguardavam ansiosamente o retorno de Nikc, pois só ela poderia resolver a situação. Todos sem exceção temiam pelo destino de Athena, pois o destino ainda não era tecido e se ela morresse deixaria de existir completamente.

Quando Nikolle pousou no ultimo templo no santuário trazendo Apollo causou espanto até no deus dos mortos que havia voltado com Julian para avisar que o conselho divino não mais aconteceria.

-Nikc, menina? Ficou louca? – perguntou Shaka olhando para Apollo.

-Olha Shaka tudo que eu posso dizer é que todos merecem uma segunda chance, mas não quer dizer que ele não vá pagar pelo que fez... – disse a deusa – Não se preocupem, ele não fará nada! Agora é um mortal desprovido dos privilégios de ser um deus.

Ao dizer isso, a amazona se dirigiu para a fonte de Athena onde os feridos ainda eram curados e Saori e Shiryu esperavam ser socorridos por ela. Sabia que deixar Apollo vivo, tinha causado espanto em todos, mas viver como mortal seria o castigo que ela aplicaria a Apollo para que ele aprendesse a respeitar os humanos.

Ao chegar a fonte de Athena notou que Mu já consertava as armaduras de bronze e Seiya, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki já se recuperavam da batalha. Ficou feliz por vê-los bem, mas ficou bastante apreensiva ao ver e sentir o estado de Saori e Shiryu.

Aproximou das camas de pedra em que eles se encontravam e começou sua mágica. Orava e pedia ajuda Gaia para salva-los, pois aquele momento era crucial que não fracasse.

Com muita dificuldade por meio de magia conseguiu a que a ferida se fechasse, mas ainda não tinha conseguido fazer alguma coisa pela energia vital dos dois.

Foi ai então que se lembrou do único método que seria capaz de faze-los voltar. Era um ritual, onde ela coroava os doentes com coroas de louro e preparava uma complexa poção que tinha como principal ingrediente seu próprio sangue.

O ritual era complicado e demoraria vinte e quatro horas onde a deusa deveria ficar sozinha com os dois enfermos.

-Eu iniciarei um grande feitiço para salva-los! Por isso eu preciso que se retirem e não me interrompam até o pôr-do-sol de amanhã! – disse a deusa para todas as sacerdotisas que ali se encontravam.

-Nikc tem certeza? – perguntou Kana indicando a saída para as outras.

-Não há outra maneira! – disse Nikc com um sorriso triste – Eu os salvarei Kana! Custe o que custar!

-Que a força da grande Gaia esteja com você! – disse a mestra para a discípula.

-Ah Kana? Pode dizer a Hades e Poseidon que eu preciso do conselho divino reunido aqui na hora que eu acabar?

-Posso sim! Mas o que pretende?

-Acabar com o sofrimento de uma vez! – disse de forma enigmática colocando um fim no dialogo.

Kana saiu dali e foi falar direto com os dois irmãos de Zeus e comunica-lhes o pedido de Nike.

-Mas para que será que Vitória quer reunir o conselho? – perguntou Hades intrigado.

-Não sei, Nikc sempre foi rebelde, mas nunca brincou com coisa seria! Vamos convocar o conselho divino e na hora ela nos explica! – disse Poseidon indicando a saída do santuário a Hades.

-Kana? – perguntou Seiya chegando perto da sacerdotisa – Saori e Shiryu vão sobreviver?

-Nike estava fazendo o possível! Só o que temos para fazer é rezar por eles! – disse Kana colocando a mão no ombro de Pegaus.

O dia que passaria seria longo e cansativo, pois todos os cavaleiros estavam reunidos no santuário com os marinas e alguns espectro esperando noticias de Athena e Shiryu.

Quando o sol começou a se por a tensão e ansiedade aumentoram com os deuses do conselho divino chegando para atender o pedido de Nike.

Dentre eles estavam os onipotentes Caos e Zeus, as soberanas Gaia e Hera e toda comitiva do Olimpo como Ares, Ártemis, Hades, Poseidon, Dionísio, Demeter e a filha Perséfone, Afrodite, Apollo que mesmo agora mortal era voz no conselho, Hestia, Hefesto, Eris e Harmonia (que se sentavam em lados opostos para garantir o equilíbrio do conselho) e as Moiras.

Shion que era o grande mestre do Santuário de Athena acomodou confortavelmente todas as divindades para que pudessem esperar o regresso da deusa da Vitória.

Quando o Sol já havia dormido completamente no horizonte e a aboboda celeste se fazia presente a silhueta de Nikolle que ainda trajava sua armadura apontou no topo da escadaria.

Todos ficaram apreensivos, pois ela parecia vir sozinha o que significava que tinha fracassado.

Olharam para impassível mulher, deuses e mortais, não sabiam o que esperar, pois ao mesmo tempo que o cosmo de Vitória exalava determinação, transmitia uma profunda tristeza.

Mas para a surpresa de todos alguns minutos após a deusa ter acabado de subir os degraus das doze casas Saori e Shiryu apontaram também totalmente recuperados.

-É um milagre! - gritou Seiya que correu de encontro a reencarnação de Athena.

-Bem vindo meu querido! – disse Kana abraçando o filho.

-Que maravilha! – disse Aiolos beijando a mão da deusa Athena – Devemos agradecer a deusa da Vitória por mais essa conquista!

Com isso todos os cavaleiros de Athena se ajoelharam diante de Nike em ato de reconhecimento. No entanto a deusa se manteve impassível. Mantinha uma expressão rígida na face que era um misto de ódio, angustia e cansaço.

Todos estranharam a atitude da deusa em não agradecer, pois Nikolle era sempre comunicativa e risonha, no entanto tinha acabado de realizar um milagre, mas não parecia estar feliz por isso. Foi quando Athena resolveu interferir:

-A Nikc está muito cansada! A perdoem! – disse Saori se aproximando da deusa – Vamos Nikc você precisa dormir!

-Não! Não posso dormir! – disse acordando de um transe – Há coisas a resolver! Gaia?

-Sim querida! – disse a deusa se destacando dos demais espectadores.

-Há condições do conselho se reunir agora? – perguntou a amazona se desfazendo de sua armadura.

-Claro! Estávamos a sua espera! – disse a deusa Terra indicando que os deuses do conselho deviam se reunir – Deseja que seja a portas fechadas?

-Não! Quero que todos escutem o que tenho a dizer... – disse de forma enigmática entrando no ultimo templo.

Nike não transparecia vitalidade e saúde, transmitia uma imagem cansada e ferida (Tinha arranhões, cortes e hematomas causados pela luta contra a mãe e tinha os pulsos enfaixados, pois usara seu próprio sangue para trazer Athena e Shiryu de volta).

Reuniram-se todos na sala do grande mestre. Os deuses conjuraram mesas e as coloraram em forma de meia-lua para se formar o conselho divino. Os cavaleiros e outros espectadores ficaram afastados, pois podiam assistir, mas não interferir...

Nike se encontrava em pé no centro ao lado de Athena que estava sentada em seu trono de frente para o conselho.

-Nike, Deusa da Vitória! – começou o grande Zeus – Porque chamou os deuses a Terra e interrompeu a paz e calmaria divina?

-Falam em interromper a paz divina... Mas o que vocês tem feito com a paz dos homens? – retrucou Athena que já sabia intimamente qual era o anseio de Nike naquele conselho.

-Minha querida e amada filha, os homens não são dignos de serem comparados com os deuses! – disse Zeus – Eles são criaturas e nós somos os criadores!

-Mas exatamente ai que está o problema! – urrou Nike por estar totalmente indignada – O motivo de convocação do conselho é que eu exijo que os deuses parem interferir na vida dos humanos!

-Como? – perguntou Hera incrédula – Acha mesmo que devemos deixar essa Terra na mão desses seres inferiores?

-Não só acho como vou lutar pela minha crença! A era dos deuses acabou rainha Hera e está na hora de vocês aceitarem isso! Deuses e humanos podem coexistir em paz! Olhem para Athena! – disse Nike indicando a amiga – Quando você Zeus a designou como a deusa protetora da Terra, ela relutou e até se negou, pois odiava os humanos!

-É verdade meu pai! Mas com a convivência eu percebi que os humanos têm uma força muito grande chamada amor dentro si que pode realizar milagres... – concluiu Athena –Aprendi respeita-los por isso! Acho que não doeria em nenhum de vocês se tentassem também...

-O que? Sugere que passemos um tempo com esses seres inúteis? – perguntou agressivamente Afrodite.

-São inúteis para você porque você é vazia por dentro! – exclamou Nike totalmente enfurecida – Esse é o problema de nós deuses! Nos colocamos em condição de criador e julgamos os homens por seus erros, mas nós os fizemos a nossa imagem e semelhança! Se eles são imperfeitos deve ser porque também somos!

-Interessante sua analogia! Continue! –pediu Hesfeto que partilhava da mesma opinião de Nike e Athena.

-Vocês reclamam da discórdia que se instala no mundo, mas não percebem que os homens aprenderam isso conosco... – disse Nike andando pelo salão – Não é preciso lembrar que mesmo na era em que os deuses dominavam a Terra o onipotente Zeus já traia sua rainha Hera e tinha bastarados espalhados pelo mundo helênico!

-Nike me respeite! – gritou Zeus.

-Sr. do Olimpo isso não é um dialogo! É um monologo! – disse a pequena deusa peitando o Sr. dos deuses – Não podem julgar os homens por defeitos que são seus! E não existe só os exemplo de vocês dois... Afrodite por exemplo, não ama nada alem dela mesma! Nem os filhos dela a reconhecem com uma mãe exemplar...

-Isso mesmo Nike! Eu estou de prova aqui para comprovar o que ela disse – falou Harmonia a deusa do amor guiada pela razão.

-Harmonia e Nike vocês não tem o direito... – estava falando Afrodite quando Nike a interrompeu.

-Não Afrodite! Eu não só tenho o direto de falar como eu vou falar tudo que me sufoca e me revolta durante séculos! – disse Deusa se dirigindo a deusa Vênus – Estou farta de ver no Olimpo aquilo que você julgam de errado nos homens! Portanto não permitirei que os castiguem mais com isso...

-Nike você já foi longe demais! – disse Ares se levantando na esperança de fazer a deusa se calar.

-Ah você é outro! Se apaixonou pela própria lenda, mas não passa de um deus cruel e ambicioso! Que promove guerras apenas para ver a carnificina... Foi até capaz de usurpar o corpo de um santo de Athena! – desafiou Nike – Mas estou aqui para lhes dar a oportunidade de mudar, como eu fiz com Ártemis, Hades e Poseidon que eram deuses que juraram destruir os homens, pois eles tinham se tornado criaturas más...

Athena se surpreendeu com a fala de Nike, pois até então não tinha o conhecimento da aliança que amiga tinha feito com os tios e a irmã. Mesmo sem dizer nada Athena aprovou a iniciativa de Nike de juntar velhos inimigos e transforma-los em aliados.

Nike que foi duramente retrucada pelos deuses, mas não abaixou a cabeça para os habitantes do Olimpo relatando o que suas personalidades tinham de negro e obscuro. Características que tinham sido assimiladas pelos seres humanos.

Relembrou fatos do passado mitológico dos deuses, como o egoísmo de Demeter ao fazer cair sobre o mundo um terrível inverno quando Hades e Persofone resolveram se casar, relembrou a guerra entre Perséfone e Afrodite por causa do amante de ambas, Adônis e recriminou Hades e Hefesto por serem coniventes, invocou Cronos (que estava selado e não mais participava do conselho) e relembrou a busca infindável pelo poder supremo onde o titã foi capaz de comer os filhos apenas para não ser destronado, relembrou o incidente onde o Eris deu um pomo destinado a mais bela causando a discórdia entre Hera, Athena e Afrodite originando assim a guerra de Tróia com o rapto de Helena (Filha bastarda de Zeus com Leda) e relembrou muita coisa que deixou praticamente todas as divindades do conselho bastante envergonhadas e constrangidas...

-Como cobram integridade dos homens depois disso tudo que Nike relembrou? – perguntou Athena apoiando a deusa que sempre a apoiou –Não temos esse direito!

-O que propõe Nike? – perguntou Caos pronunciando-se a primeira vez no conselho. Na verdade o verdadeiro Onipotente dos deuses ria-se por dentro com a rebeldia de Nike. A deusa sempre fora rebelde, mas sempre fora sensata e nunca em toda a eternidade havia escutado uma verdade tão verdadeira quanto essa que escutava agora.

-Vocês que inventaram o pecado, se esqueceram de inventar o perdão! Portanto a única coisa que quero é justiça! Quero uma votação com um pacto divino! – disse convicta olhando para o Caos – Os membros desse conselho votaram a favor ou contra ao final das guerras divinas!

-Então que assim seja! – respondeu o deus.

-Mas Caos? – retrucou Afrodite que não tinha gostado nenhum pouco da idéia.

-Aqui quem manda sou eu, Afrodite! Eu sou inicio e o fim! De mim tudo partiu e para mim tudo retornará! – disse Caos se levantando – Não me desafie!

-Claro! Que assim seja! – disse Zeus totalmente contrariado. - Nike antes de começarmos quero saber o que acontecerá com meu filho Apollo?

-Ele recebeu a Flecha das Eras no peito e permanecerá como mortal por 200 anos! – disse a deusa da vitória – Isso é minha forma pessoal de castigo, ele terá que aprender a respeitar aquilo que ele odiava sem conhecer!

-Bom, mas onde ele viverá? O que será dele? – perguntou Zeus preocupado com o filho.

-Ele viverá comigo, com Athena até que os 200 anos passem! – disse causando espanto nos cavaleiros que ainda assistiam ao conselho – Não se preocupe Zeus nada faltará a Apollo, mas ele aprenderá a nunca mais desafiar a mim ou a Athena...

-Eu apoio tudo o que Nike disse! – falou Athena em tom de aprovação.

-Então fico mais aliviado que sua ira, que eu sei que é implacável, não cairá sobre meu filho! – disse Zeus se levantando – Eu respeito você deusa Nike, pois levar a vitória ao vitorioso é mais do que entregar-lhe uma coroa de folhas de louro! É lutar junto com ele e ajuda-lo a dar o melhor de si! E por você sempre proteger e guiar minha querida Athena eu atenderei seu pedido sem a tal votação!

-O que? – se perguntaram todos os presentes no salão.

-Tenho fé na sua força Vitória e sei que está aqui com as melhores das intenções! – disse Zeus surpreendendo mais ainda a todos – A partir de hoje os deuses não mais guerreiam entre si e não mais interferem na vida dos humanos sob pena dir para o Tártaros!

-Mas Zeus você não pode... – disse a Discórdia tentando colocar mais fogo na discursão.

-Claro que ele não só pode, como deve! – disse Harmonia aplaudindo junto com outros deuses a decisão do avô.

-Mas que fique claro que você Nike e que você Athena serão eternamente responsáveis pelos humanos e que se eles interferirem na vida dos deuses serão novamente castigados! – disse o onipotente do Olimpo.

-Entendemos! – disse Athena pelas duas – Manter a política de boa vizinhança é responsabilidade dos dois lados!

-Por isso que eu te dei o titulo de deusa da sabedoria milha filha! – disse Zeus abraçado Athena.

-Obrigada pelo que fez Nike! – disse Athena abraçando a amiga.

-Disponha! – disse Nikolle com um sorriso triste.

-Você está bem?

-Na verdade eu não sei! Acho que estou cansada! Vou pra casa enquanto você fica fazendo sala para Zeus e sua turma! – disse Nikc em um sorriso discreto.

-Tá! Mas volte assim que se recuperar! – disse Saori – Você faz muita diferença nesse santuário!

-Tá! Então eu vou nessa! – disse saindo do templo.

Na porta encontrou com Hades e Poseidon.

-Fez um grande feito hoje Vitória! – disse Hades em uma reverencia.

-É sempre um prazer Lord Hades! – disse a deusa em outra reverencia.

-Nikc? Tem possibilidades da fortuna Solo ajudar a fundação Kido & Natchios? – perguntou Julian.

-Claro será uma prazer a fundação se chamar Kido & Natchios & Solo. – disse provocando gargalhadas nos dois deuses – Bom agora eu vou, pois me cansaço está maior que a via-láctea! Boa noite!

-Boa Noite! – responderam os dois deuses.

Ao chegar a escadaria de Libra sentiu que a casa não estava vazia e conhecia muito bem o cosmo de quem a aguardava...

-Shiryu porque está aqui? Estão festejando no ultimo templo... – disse Nikc se aproximando.

-Já vou subir! E você aonde vai? – perguntou vendo que a amazona estava de partida.

-Para casa! – respondeu em um suspiro – Estou realmente esgotada...

-Sinto muito... Não queria te causar isso! – disse se aproximando da deusa e indicando os cortes no punho.

-Não foi culpa sua! Apenas cumpri meu dever! – disse ela se esquivando dele.

-Nikc o que houve? – disse estranhando a reusa da amazona.

-Nada apenas quero ir para casa! – disse tomando o caminho da saída.

-Nikc espere! Preciso lhe perguntar algo! – disse em tom mais serio do que o normal.

-Então fale! – disse a amazona votando alguns passos.

Shiryu olhou a aboboda celeste e suspirou sentindo o cosmo triste da amazona e finalmente tomou coragem para perguntar:

-Porque o deixou viver? – perguntou olhando fixamente para ela.

-Está falando de Apollo? – perguntou chegando mais perto.

-Isso! Não o deixou viver apenas para castiga-lo foi? Você não seria tão má! – disse chegando mais perto ainda dela.

-Eu deixei viver porque todos precisam de uma segunda chance para fazer a coisa certa! – disse enigmaticamente.

-Você o ama então? – perguntou temendo a resposta.

-O que? Não acredito que esteja me perguntando isso... – disse Nikc tristemente.

-Preciso saber! O que sente por ele? – perguntou o cavaleiro.

-Onde quer chegar Shiryu? – disse Nikc perdendo a paciência –Primeiro me chama de traidora, me compara a minha mãe e agora está achando que salvei Apollo porque estou apaixonada por ele?

-Mais ou menos! – disse sem graça, pois na verdade agora se arrependia do que tinha falado, mas como era um libriano orgulhoso não daria o braço a torcer.

-Bom quer saber de uma coisa? – disse a deusa enfurecida ( também não daria o braço a torcer ,pois era uma libriana mais orgulhosa ainda) – Fique com a sua duvida! Se me conhecesse e me amasse de verdade, saberia onde e com quem está minha lealdade...

Com isso não deu chance ao cavaleiro de responder e saiu voando dali em direção a mansão Natchios onde poderia descansar e refletir sobre o que tinha acontecido...

Continua...

Obrigada a todos que acompanham essa história! To passando aqui para avisar que eu já acabei de escreve-la e brevemente eu acabarei de posta-la!

Mas não se enganem... Não se livraram de mim tão facilmente pois as musas continuam me inspirando e essa saga só ta começando...

Kisus de Nike


	21. Em estado de melancolia

Saudações Mortais!

Estou aqui para contar uma história de amor, aventura e muito mistério que envolve Athena e seus santos guerreiros!

Nessa fase da história alguns nós se desatam e alguns segredos são revelados onde nem sempre é o que parece!

**Espero que gostem e continuem curtindo...**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem e sim ao gênio Kurumada, apenas a protagonista é uma criação única e exclusiva minha.**

Capitulo 21 – Em estado de melancolia.

Nikolle Natchios pousou no jardim da grande propriedade sentindo deu coração despedaçado. Tinha travado uma batalha mortal onde fora obrigada a matar a mãe e depois de enfrentar a ira dos deuses em um conselho, fora muito magoada com as palavras de Shiryu.

Sentia-se fraca... Sentia-se só... Estava lutando contra a maré e mesmo assim não tinha chegado a lugar nenhum... Tinham feito grandes coisas sim, para Athena, para Zara, para o mundo, mas ela mesma não se sentia feliz...

Quando entrou na mansão deu de cara com Shunrei e Jonh que estavam preocupados com o que tinha acontecido, pois ainda não tinham noticias desde que voltaram de Rozan para a Grécia (Os dois não foram capiturados, como Freiya e Pandora por não serem cavaleiros).

-Está tudo bem e estão todos bem, graças a Athena! – disse entrando sem dar muito papo – Cadê Alfred?

-Estou aqui mi Lady! – disse o mordomo chegando perto de sua senhora – O que deseja?

-Prepare um banho para mim e a minha cama! – disse subindo as escadas que a levariam a seus aposentos – E lembre-se que eu não desejo ser incomodada nas próximas 24 horas!

-Mas mi Lady, a senhora não comerá? – perguntou o preocupado Alfred.

-Claro que para isso pode bater na porta do meu quarto! – disse sorrindo – Mas diga a Jonh e a Shunrei que desmarque todos os meus compromissos de amanhã e se alguém do santuário vier, seja quem for diga que eu não poderei receber...

-E que desculpa devo dar? – perguntou Alfred que gostava das coisas certinhas.

-Diga a verdade, que estou muito debilitada e totalmente esgotada!

-Com queria mi Lady! – disse Alfred entrando no quarto com a deusa.

Depois que o mordomo tinha preparado tudo que Nikolle havia pedido se retirou com um educado "Boa noite!".

A amazona tomou seu banho e limpou sozinha seus ferimentos. Após se lavar vestiu um confortável pijama de short e blusa alcinha (gente faz muito calor na Grecia) e foi se deitar. Antes de deitar tomou uma poção calmante que ela mesma tinha feito para que pudesse dormir tranqüila sem ter flashs de lembranças da batalha que tinha acabado de chegar ao fim...

Como a moça previu muitos cavaleiros vieram atrás dela para conversar, pois nenhum deles entendeu o porque da deusa ter ido embora daquele jeito. Todos gostavam muito de Nikolle e ninguém podia negar que a presença dela estava fazendo falta no santuário de Athena.

Logo de manhã chegou um carregamento enorme de rosas mandados por Afrodite de Peixes, que Gael (também estava na casa preocupadíssimo com a mulher mais DIVINE que ele conhecia) jurou ter mais de mil rosas.

Milo e Shaka foram juntos pela amanhã ver a deusa que ainda dormia. Alfred os convidou para café e a esperarem a deusa acordar, mas com Shaka conhecia Nikolle muito bem e sabia que ela estava chateada sugeriu a Milo que fossem embora, deixando dois presentes um Buda de bronze (presente de Shaka ) e balões supercoloridos com frases carinhosas (presente de Milo Ô.ô).

A tarde foram Kiki, Mu, Aldebaran e os gêmeos Kanon e Saga para ver como a amazona estava, mas receberam a noticia de Alfred que ela estava trancada no quarto e ele há havia escutado sons de choro vindo do aposento.

-O que será que houve com ela? – perguntou Aldebaran deixando em cima da mesa o presente que eles haviam trago (Uma maravilhosa cesta de Chocolates).

-Poderia me teletransportar até lá mestre! – disse Kiki querendo saber o porque da tristeza da "Nikizinha".

-É melhor não Kiki! Voltamos outra hora Alfred! – disse Mu.

-É melhor mesmo! – disse Saga relembrando o que Anastácia tinha dito "Ela sofreu um baque muito grande ao enfrentar a mãe, deve estar muito confusa!"

À noite foram os irmãos Aiolos e Aiolia, Mascara da Morte e Shura que deram com a cara na porta, pois a deusa continuava trancada no quarto.

-Bom depois a gente passa aqui! – disse Aiolos entrgando uma linda orquídea oriental a Alfred para que ele entregasse a Nikc.

-Diz para ela que a hora que precisar estamos às ordens! – disse Shura saindo com os outros.

No dia seguinte foi a mesma coisa ,Hyoga e Freiya, Shun e June, Ikki e Pandora até Saori e Seiya ficaram sem ver a amazona que ainda não saia do quarto.

Na mesma tarde Izani e Dohko, Kana sem Kamus (que disse que não iria pressionar, pois quando a sobrinha quisesse sairia do quarto) e Saga e Anastácia foram convocar a moça a sair do quarto. Mas para variar não deu em nada.

-Ai como essa menina é teimosa! É pior que o Shiryu! – disse Kana descendo as escadas dando-se por vencida.

Durante aquela noite a amazona recebeu a visita de Gaia que lhe disse que tinha feito a coisa certa e que Alcion já tinha escolhido seu caminho e não adiantava ficar presa dentro de casa e ver a vida lá fora passar sem ser vivida!

-Não reconheço você Nike! A rebelde que eu e Caos admiramos e conhecemos daria um jeito de dar a voltar por cima! – disse Gaia desaparecendo irritada com a falta de reação da garota.

No dia seguinte estava mais bem disposta e mais decidida... A vida continuava e ficando presa em casa estava magoando os amigos que estavam preocupados com ela.

Levantou-se e tomou um belo banho e ligou para Kamus... Era o único que a compreenderia, pois era muito parecido com seu pai.

-**Alô? Tio?** – perguntou Nikolle do outro lado da linha.

-Nikolle? – perguntou Kamus não acreditando na voz que ouvia. Kana e Shiryu que estavam com ele no Shopping fazendo compras para a decorar a casa de Aquário ficaram em cólicas ao ouvir esse nome – Está tudo bem?

-**Errr... Mais ou menos! Mas não se preocupe não é nada grave!** – disse tranqüilizando Kamus – **Poderia vir a mansão Natchios?**

-Claro! Que horas?

-**A hora que puder estou te esperando!** – disse a amazona.

-Então em meia hora eu chego ai! Diga a Alfred que eu quero comer aquele delicioso brownie que ele faz... – disse rindo no telefone.

-**Então está certo! Ah tio?**

-O que foi?

-**Por favor, venha sozinho que depois eu me explico para os outros!** – pediu a amazona.

-Pode deixar querida! – disse desligando o telefone.

-E ai? O que ela queria? – perguntou Kana curiosa.

-Eu disse a você que quando ela quisesse ela saia do quarto e ainda ligava! – disse em uma piscadela – Eu vou lá, pois ela quer conversar... Pode terminar as compras sozinha?

-Claro! Mas Shiryu também vai com você? – perguntou indicando o filho.

-Nick pediu para que eu fosse sozinho, mas para que esses dois parem de sofrer separados, Shiryu tem que escutar essa certa conversa! – disse olhando para o cavaleiro que também tinha andando meio silencioso nos últimos dias.

-Tudo bem eu acompanho você, mas a Nikc vai ficar uma fera quando me ver! – disse alertando o cavaleiro de Aquário.

-Ela não vai ver você! – disse em tom enigmático.

Quando os dois chegaram a mansão Natchios viram que Maiti e Apollo também chegavam só que de mala e cuia, pois a deusa havia convidado os dois para morarem com ela assim que tudo acabasse.

Maiti cumprimentou alegremente os dois cavaleiros, pois estava radiante aquele dia porque morar com Nikolle Natchios era realizar o sonho de ser arqueólogo.

Já Apollo e Shiryu lançaram um ao outro um olhar ferino como se fossem se matar ali mesmo.

-Crianças não comecem cedo! – debochou Kamus tirando a tensão do ar – Ah Shiryu oculte seu cosmo, não queremos que Nikc o descubra!

-Que coisa feia! Espiando a Nikc? – Apollo alfinetou.

-Acho que você não está em condições de fazer piada! – disse Shiryu se enfurecendo – Afinal é por sua causa que brigamos!

-Por minha causa? Vocês dois brigaram porque são dois orgulhosos e cabeças duras! – disse Apollo – E não precisa me fulminar com esse olhar fatal, pois você sabe que é verdade!

Falou e disse! – brincou Kamus – Pela primeira vez vejo alguem falar uma coisa sensata por aqui! Agora vamos!

Quando os quatro entraram na mansão foram recebidos por Alfred que indicou a sala de música a Kamus e Shiryu e acompanhou os novos hospedes aos seus aposentos.

Ao se aproximarem da sala de música ouviram que Nikolle cantava e tocava ao piano uma canção triste e ao mesmo tempo tocante.

**I will not make The same mistakes that you did**

Eu não farei os mesmos erros que você fez

**I will not let myself Cause my heart so much misery**

Eu mesma não me deixarei causar tanto sofrimento ao meu coração

**I will not break The way you did, you fell so hard**

Eu não vou me permitir Eu não vou cair aos pedaços que nem você caiu

**I've learned the hard way To never let it get that far**

Eu aprendi da maneira difícil, a nunca me deixar chegar até esse ponto

**Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

Por causa de você Eu nunca ando muito longe da calçada

**Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

Por causa de você Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro Assim eu não me machuco

**Because of you **

Por sua causa

**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**

Eu acho difícil confiar Não só em mim, mas em todos à minha volta.

**Because of you I am afraid**

Por causa de você Eu tenho medo

**I lose my way And it's not too long before you point it out**

Eu perco meu caminho E não leva muito longe até você mencionar isso

**I cannot cry Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**

Eu não posso chorar Porque eu sei que isso é fraqueza nos seus olhos

**I'm forced to fake A smile, a laugh, every day of my life**

Eu sou forçada a fingir um sorriso, uma risada Todos os dias da minha vida

**My heart can't possibly break When it wasn't even whole to start with**

Meu coração não pode quebrar Quando não estava igualmente inteiro para começar

**Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

Por causa de você Eu nunca ando muito longe da calçada

**Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**

Por causa de você Eu aprendi a jogar do lado seguro Assim eu não me machuco

**Because of you **

Por sua causa

**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**

Eu acho difícil confiar Não só em mim, mas em todos à minha volta

**Because of you I am afraid**

Por causa de você Eu tenho medo

**I watched you die**

Eu assisti você morrer

**I heard you cry every night in your sleep**

Eu ouvi você chorar Toda noite no seu sono

**I was so Young**

Eu era tão jovem

**You should have known better than to lean on me**

Você deveria saber mais e, não simplesmente contar com o meu apoio

**You never thought of anyone else**

Você nunca pensou nos outros

**You just saw your pain**

Você só viu sua dor

**And now I cry in the middle of the night**

E agora eu choro No meio da noite

**For the same damn thing**

Pela mesma coisa

**Because of youI try my hardest just to forget everything**

Por causa de você Eu dou o meu melhor, apenas para esquecer tudo

**Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in**

Por causa de você Eu não sei como deixar alguém se aproximar de mim

**Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**

Por sua causa Eu estou envergonhada da minha vida, porque ela está vazia

**Because of you I am afraid**

Por causa de você Eu tenho medo

**Because of you**

Por causa de você

**-**Bela canção, pena que seja tão triste! – disse Kamus entrando – Me desculpe entrar sem bater, mas o Alfred mandou eu entrar!

-Ah não faz mal! – disse Nikolle sorrindo – Que bom que veio! Sente-se aqui ao meu lado!

Kamus obedeceu o pedido da sobrinha e se sentou ao lado dela no piano. Observando o piano disse:

-Seu pai gostava muito desse piano! Nikolle conte para mim o que ouve como se eu fosse ele! – disse Kamus –Pois eu já te considero minha filha!

-Bom não adianta ficar dando voltas no assunto, mas eu acho que você já sabe porque eu estou assim porque você me conhece!

-Por causa da sua mãe! Deu para perceber até pela música!

-Isso! Quando lutava com ela no templo da Coroa do Sol eu enxerguei realmente como ela era e fiquei me perguntando se eu não me tornei algo pior quando a matei... – disse olhando para o chão.

-Nikc, minha menina! Nunca diga uma asneira dessa! – disse Kamus abraçando a sobrinha – Você e sua mãe escolheram caminhos diferentes e você ter a força para fazer o que era necessário só prova o quanto você não é nenhum pouco parecida com ela...

-O que quer dizer? – perguntou a amazona de pantera negra.

-Nikc, quando seu pai e sua mãe se casaram pareciam ser um casal perfeito! Feitos um para o outro, mas com o tempo percebemos que o que a sua mãe queria era poder e quando você nasceu isso ficou mais evidente pois ela tinha repulsa a você! – disse Kamus – Que tipo de pessoas faz isso? Ela não deu valor a você e a seu pai... Portanto não fique lamentando na lapide dela, pois ela procurou por isso...

-Mas mesmo assim... Todos merecem uma segunda chance... – disse Nikolle olhando para os pés.

-Concordo com você, mas nesse caso era diferente! Você já deu inúmeras chances para sua mãe... Por exemplo você se tornou a mais poderosa amazona de Athena, poderia muito bem tê-la procurado para vingar a morte de seu pai, mas você não fez isso! Isso é o que te torna diferente dela... Você sabe amar...

-Saber amar? – perguntou a garota sem entender.

-Isso mesmo! Você foi capaz de ama-la mesmo com tudo que ela te fez... – disse Kamus se levantando e olhando pela janela – Você como ela teve uma escola, mas você escolheu amar e não odiar e isso torna o seu ato perdoável diante dos olhos de qualquer um...

-Você acha mesmo?

-Acho! Você é uma das pessoas mais nobres que eu conheço e não mataria alguém em vão... Se Alcion encontrou a morte pelas suas mãos foi porque ela procurou... – disse Kamus em tom de ponto final – E você precisa deixar o passado para trás! Precisa esquece-lo para que possa ter um futuro! Não é porque você é uma arqueologa famosa, bem sucedida e inteligente que deve transformar sua vida em um museu de lembranças ruins!

-É! Você tem razão tio! – disse Nikc se animando um pouco e rindo do comentário do tio – Preciso lutar contra os meus demônios e vence-los como eu fiz com Apollo!

-Ah, eu queria te perguntar sobre isso mesmo... – disse Kamus querendo mudar o rumo do assunto – Como vai ficar tudo agora?

-Bom tudo que eu posso dizer é que o que vem dele não me atinge mais! Eu tive a oportunidade de mata-lo e não o fiz, porque eu sabia que isso só prolongaria sofrimento...

Shiryu que escutava atrás da porta começou a se interessar mais pela conversa do cavaleiro de Aquário com a sobrinha.

-Como assim, ainda não entendo? – alfineto discretamente Kamus, pois ele desejava que Nikolle falasse o que Shiryu precisava saber.

-Matá-lo não faria bem pra mim... Acho que a segunda chance que dei a ele vai ser melhor, fazendo ele ver a situação por outro ângulo! – disse olhando para a varanda da sala de música – Ensina-lo a respeitar os humanos vai ser uma experiência bem interessante!

-Então você não o manteve vivo por amor? – perguntou Kamus falando mais alto. Shiryu praguejou intimamente, pois Nikolle não era idiota e iria notar o comportamento estranho do tio.

-Que? Amor? Não, Kamus de Aquário! – disse rindo da fala do tio – Eu quero ensinar a um dos deuses mais arrogantes do Olimpo a me respeitar e respeitar Athena! Como eu poderia amar Apollo?

-Sei lá vocês passaram muito tempo juntos... – insistiu Kamus.

-Eu poderia ama-lo sim, pois sem aquela arrogância toda ele fica até considerável... Elegante, bonito, charmoso, inteligente... Mas ele não é pra mim! – disse Nikolle olhando para o nada – Eu até poderia me apaixonar por ele, se eu não fosse apaixonada por outro...

-Por outro? – perguntou Kamus chegando perto da sobrinha esperando a resposta.

-Kamus de Aquário! Você está muito estranho hoje! O que houve? Onde você quer chegar? – perguntou Nikc desconfiada.

-Só estou querendo cuidar da sua felicidade! – disse Kamus com ares de inocência.

-Ah sei! Me engana que eu gosto! – disse Nikolle se levantando – Bom chega do coração de pedra aqui se abrir por hoje! Já me dei ao luxo de fraquejar por uns dias, mas a minha criação de amazona me ensina que parar pra consertar um coração partido acaba sendo atropelada pela vida!

-Concordo, você deve concerta-lo durante a sua nova caminhada! Mas quem partiu seu coração? – insistiu Kamus.

-Não adianta tio, não vou abrir mais a boca por hoje! – disse Nikc colocando o braço envolta do ombro do tio – Vamos almoçar que o Alfred preparou o seu brownie de sobremesa...

-Ah claro! Mas eu queria te perguntar algo... – disse Kamus para dar tempo de Shiryu sair – E aquele jovem? Como é mesmo nome... Maiti?

-Ah! Claro, o Maiti! – disse aliviada – Eu estou pensando em fazer uma viajem para começar a ensina-lo arqueologia e leva-lo aos templos mais famosos do mundo! O que acha?

-Seria uma ótima idéia! Vai só você dois? – perguntou saindo lentamente da sala para ver se Shiryu já tinha saído.

-Não! Apollo também vai... Eu estou pensando em dar aulas na faculdade de arqueologia em Atenas e pensei que ele como grande conhecedor de arte poderia ser professor de Historia de Arte daqui em diante! – disse a moça estranhando o comportamento do tio – Vou estender o convite aos cavaleiros que quiserem nos acompanhar também...

-Otima idéia! – disse constatando que Shiryu já tinha saído da mansão – E ai? Vamos almoçar?

-Kamus tá tudo bem? – perguntou Nikc.

-Tá tudo ótimo! – disse sorrindo marotamente – Vamos que o Alfred é mais pontual que a rainha da Inglaterra...

-Tá! – disse a garota deixando pra lá.

Shiryu tinha pulado a janela e saído da mansão como ele e Kamus haviam combinado. Depois ele bateu a campainha de novo para "simular" sua chegada (malandrinhos esse dois hein!).

Nikolle ouviu a campainha bater e como Alfred estava ocupado para atender, pois colocava a mesa do almoço ela mesma foi atender a porta (isso é que é ser fina! Ter a simplicidade e a naturalidade de abrir a porta quando o mordomo está ocupado!).

Mas quando abriu a porta seu coração deu um salto. Esperava todos ali menos ele! Ainda mais depois das ultimas troca de farpas que tiveram...

-Shiryu você por aqui? – disse sem saber o que dizer.

-Eh! Eu vim saber como estava, pois todo mundo no santuário está preocupado com a sua ausência! – disse sem graça – Sentimos sua falta...

-Ah que bom! Err.. Quer dizer entra! Sinta-se em casa! Almoce comigo e com seu futuro padrasto! – disse indicando a entrada para o cavaleiro entrar novamente na mansão.

-Obrigado! Kamus está aqui? – mentiu descaradamente, mas pensou que era por uma boa causa, pois agora sabia que ela não amava Apollo.

-Sim! Está com Alfred na cozinha! – disse guiando o cavaleiro.

A cozinha da casa era enorme. Tinha todos os eletrodomésticos que se era possível comprar e uns diferentes inventados por Jonh, como uma geladeira inteligente que falava com você e te dava noticia de tudo que estava dentro dela inclusive prazo de validade dos produtos.

O lugar era arejado e pintado em tons claros. Na parede enormes janelas garantiam a luminosidade do lugar e davam a vista de um exuberante jardim que ficava nos fundos da mansão Natchios.

-Mas senhor Kamus, como eu vou servir o almoço aqui na cozinha? Lugar de se ter refeições é na sala de jantar... – insistia Alfred com Kamus que queria a mesa posta na cozinha.

-Essa cozinha é espetacular! Muito mais agradável que a sala de jantar! – disse a Alfred que fechou a cara – Não que a sala de jantar seja desagradável! Muito pelo contrario... Mas a cozinha é definitivamente melhor...

-Brigando meninos? – perguntou Shiryu entrando com Nikc na cozinha.

-Shiryu meu velho! Como vai? – perguntou Kamus em um sorriso maroto.

-Bem, obrigado! Alfred como vai? – cumprimentou o dragão.

-Bem Sr. Shiryu! Mi lady quer dizer ao seu tio que lugar de refeições é na sala de jantar! – disse ele se dirigindo a Nikolle.

-Alfred seja razoável! – disse Nikc sorrindo – Vamos comer na cozinha! Não vai doer se for só hoje, vai?

-Se me prometer que for só hoje! Na Inglaterra isso seria um ultraje! – disse o mordomo começando a por o almoço na mesa da cozinha.

-Ainda bem que estamos na Grécia! – disse Nikc fazendo todos rirem do comentário.

O almoço de Alfred para variar um pouquinho estava divino e a comida deliciosa... Com pratos tipicamente ingleses, os dois visitantes acharam a comida bem diferente, mas nem por isso ruim...

-Ai Alfred, se continuar cozinhando assim vou virar uma baleia! – disse Nikc afastando o prato, pois já estava mais do que satisfeita.

-Com o tanto de exercícios que a senhorita faz é meio impossível que engorde! Mas para mim é uma honra cozinhar para senhorita! – disse retirando o prato da mesa.

-Bom Nikc, eu vim te ver! Já te vi e já me fartei com o almoço do Alfred, portanto eu vou, pois deixei Kana fazendo compras para minha casa e eu estou ansioso para ver o que ela comprou para mim! – disse Kamus se levantando – Shiryu vem comigo?

-Não, fiquei de esperar a Shunrei voltar do piquenique com o Jonh para gente conversar! – disse distraído ainda comendo.

-Tudo bem! Então eu vou nessa! – disse Kamus.

-Tchau! – falaram Nikolle e Shiryu juntos.

-Alfred? Porque Apollo e Maiti não desceram para almoçar? – perguntou a deusa estranhando a falta dos hospedes.

-Ah sim me esqueci de avisar! O Srs. Apollo e Maiti foram ao centro de Atenas comprar roupas! – disse o mordomo.

-Roupas? Mas será que eles darão conta do recado sozinhos? – perguntou Nikolle rindo com o mordomo.

-Eu tenho lá minhas duvidas mi Lady! – disse Alfred em tom divertido acabando de retirar a mesa e indo atender a porta, pois o correio acabava de fazer uma entrega.

-Ah Nikc? – chamou Shiryu sem graça.

-O que? – disse a deusa prontamente.

-Me perdoe! Eu fui um idiota! – pediu o Dragão olhando Nikolle.

Nikc reparou o cavaleiro que estava adorável... Usava uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa social preta com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo. Os cabelos continuavam negros e soltos como uma cascata nas costa e os olhos mais vivos e azuis do que nunca... Ela quase se perdeu na visão quando resolveu responder:

-É claro que perdôo! Também peço perdão pelo que eu fiz!

-Então estamos quites? – perguntou o dragão que também analisava a guerreira de cima abaixo.

A garota usava uma calça marrom coladíssma ao corpo, uma bota tipo exploradora de cano alto para fora da calça e uma blusa regata bege que evidenciava suas curvas. Os cabelos compridos e negros presos em um rabo de cavalo deixa-na com um ar de aventureira.

-Claro! Mas dessa vez vamos mais com calma! – disse olhando para o cavaleiro e estendendo sua mão – Amigos?

-Amigos! – disse o Dragão que intimamente não queria só aquilo.

-Enquanto espera Shunrei, quer dar uma volta a cavalo? – perguntou a moça mudando de assunto.

-Err... Eu não sei montar! – admitiu o Dragão.

-Mas não é possível! – disse Nikc puxando pelo punho – Vem eu vou te ensinar...

A aula foi bem animada, pois Nikc estava se divertindo com as trapalhadas de Shiryu. Montaram em dois garanhões pretos que Nikolle tinha no estábulo.

-Esse é Desejo! Era do meu pai! – disse indicando o cavalo que Shiryu montaria.

-E esse que você vai montar? – perguntou vendo a Lady subir e com destreza na sela lateral.

-Se chama Vilão! – disse acariciando o cavalo – Não deixa ninguém monta-lo a não ser eu! Foi um presente da Saori...

-Bonito! Mas porque Vilão? – perguntou achando curioso o nome do cavalo.

-Por que eu nunca me dei bem com os mocinhos! – disse rindo e o ajudando a controlar o cavalo.

O cavaleiro apenas sorriu sem graça, pois sabia muito bem que aquilo era uma pequena indireta.

A aula terminou com Shiryu descobrindo que tinha talento para a coisa e com Nikolle elogiando o aluno.

-Bom vamos que Shunrei deve estar te esperando! – disse indo em direção a mansão.

-Nikc espera! – disse tirando uma fina correntinha com uma pedra esverdeada que Nikc conhecia bem – Toma é seu!

-A lagrima de Athena! – disse pegando o objeto – Obrigada por me devolver...

-Eu acordei aquele dia depois da batalha com ele no pescoço... Foi parte do ritual? – perguntou Shiryu que não conseguia se lembrar que quase nada.

-Bom foi a única forma de salva-lo! Tive que socorrer Saori primeiro, pois ela tinha perdido mais sangue que você! – disse recolocando com a ajuda do cavaleiro o colar – Mas quando eu terminei com Saori já estava exausta e pensei que não teria forças para te ajudar... Foi quando Gaia veio até mim e me lembrou do pingente então eu o energizei com meu cosmo... Mas eu precisei coloca-lo em você para o efeito ser mais rápido, pois você estava quase morrendo!

-Obrigado! Pensei que não quisesse mais o colar! – disse Shiryu observando o pingente o belo colo de Nikolle.

-Que isso! Nunca ganhei algo tão precioso! – disse sorrindo – Eu descobrir que posso fazer muito bem com ele e como você mesmo disse só eu posso usa-lo para sua real finalidade!

-É tem razão! Vamos que eu ainda tenho que voltar para o santuário! – disse andando com a amazona em direção a mansão.

Quando Shiryu já estava de saída após ter conversado com Shunrei deu de cara com Maiti e Apollo que voltavam das compras cheios de sacolas.

-Shiryu como vai? – cumprimentou Maiti.

-Bem e você? Vejo que foram as compras... – disse sorrindo.

-Agora vivemos como mortais... – disse Apollo em tom de desagrado.

-Vive como não, você é mortal agora! – disse Nikolle que vinha atrás de Shiryu para acompanha-lo até a saída.

-Você insiste em lembrar isso não é! – disse entrando aborrecido.

-Ah senhorita Nikolle? As musas querem ficar perto de seu mestre! – disse ele indicando nove mulheres meio acanhadas na varanda de entranda da mansão.

-Primeiramente me chame de Nikc! E claro que elas podem ficar! Afinal temos 83 quartos... – disse fazendo os dois cavaleiros rirem – Pode vir até Olimpo inteiro se quiser que ainda cabe!

-Claro! Você é muito generosa deusa Nike! Tinha uma imprensão errada de você! – disse entrando – Mas como você mesmo disse "Todos precisão de uma segunda chance!".

-Isso Maiti! Agora leve as musas para Alfred! Ele sabe o que fazer! – disse ela dando passagem para as musas.

-Bom então tchau! – disse Shiryu dando um beijo na bochecha de Nikc.

-Tchau! Foi um prazer! Ah e diga aos cavaleiros que vieram aqui me procurar que está todo bem e que amanhã eu apareço de tarde no santuário... – disse a deusa se despedindo.

-Então até mais! –disse Shiryu entrando no carro que Nikc tinha providenciado para levar até o santuário.

Nikolle sorriu intimamente agradecendo as deusas do destino pelo dia maravilho depois de dias de duvidas e angustia. Se sentiu feliz com o que o tio tinha lhe falado e entrou na mansão fazendo planos de um roteiro arqueológico que faria com Maiti para começar a ensina-lo a tão sonhada arqueologia.

Continua...

Domo pessoal! Estamos quase chegando ao fim dessa aventura e eu passei pra avisar que uma nova vem por ai e a próxima vitima é um douradinho!

Bom deixem comentários e beijinhos para vocês!

N.A – A música do capitulo é Because of you, da queridíssima Kelly Clarkson.


	22. Uma viagem especial

Saudações Mortais!

Estou aqui para contar uma história de amor, aventura e muito mistério que envolve Athena e seus santos guerreiros!

Nessa fase da história alguns nós se desatam e alguns segredos são revelados onde nem sempre é o que parece!

**Espero que gostem e continuem curtindo...**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem e sim ao gênio Kurumada, apenas a protagonista é uma criação única e exclusiva minha.**

**Capitulo 22- Uma viajem mais do que especial.**

Nikolle dormiu mais do que bem naquela noite, pois a conversa com Kamus e o agradável dia que tinha passado com Shiryu tinham dado um novo sentido para um novo recomeço.

Quando acordou desceu pra tomar café e deu de cara com Apollo e Maiti que conversavam animadamente e Nikc não pode deixar de notar as roupas novas deles que por sinal eram de um ótimo bom gosto.

-Bom dia! – disse entrando na sala de jantar.

-Bom dia! – responderam em uníssono , o deus, o cavaleiro e o mordomo que servia os hospedes.

-Alfred peça ao chofer para preparar minha moto, pois eu vou sair! – disse a lady ao mordomo.

-Como quiser mi Lady! – disse deixando o recinto para fazer o que lhe foi pedido.

-Aonde vai Nikc? – perguntou Maiti.

-Vou a Universidade de Atenas para ver se eu e Apollo vamos dar aula no curso de Arqueologia e vou matricular você também, afinal você também precisa de um diploma!

-Vai demorar muito por lá? – perguntou meio tímido Apollo, pois mesmo com tudo que tinha acontecido ainda sentia alguma coisa pela amazona.

-Provavelmente sim! Depois de lá vou a uma agência de viagem para programar a nossa viagem pelos os mais importantes sítios arqueológicos do mundo! – disse vendo um sorriso de satisfação na face da Maiti – Depois vou ao santuário convidar os cavaleiros para nos acompanhar...

-Nos acompanhar! - perguntou Apollo desaprovando.

-Claro! O que tem de mal? – perguntou a deusa encarando o deus – Apollo não me venha com gracinhas nessa altura do campeonato! Você está cumprindo um castigo e começar a conviver com os seres humanos será uma de suas tarefas...

-O problema não é os cavaleiros... É o cavaleiro! – disse Maiti com o sorriso maroto – Precisamente o de Dragão...

-Maiti! – ameaçou o deus.

-Ah é? – perguntou Nikc fazendo cara de cinismo – Infelizmente o problema é seu Apollo! Shiryu entra e sai dessa casa a hora que bem entender...

-Isso é bom... – disse o rapaz entrando com as três sacerdotisas atrás.

-Bom dia! - cumprimentou Nikc.

-Bom dia querida! Como está? – perguntou Kana se sentando na cadeira que Shiryu tinha puxado para ela.

-Agora sou uma nova mulher! – disse sorrindo para mestra.

-Que bom saber disso! – disse Anastácia que tinha se sentando a direita de Apollo.

-Viemos tomar café com você, pois Shiryu nos disse que já estava melhor... – disse Izani sorrindo para o Dragão.

-Fizeram muito bem... Mas eu peço perdão pela minha ausência... – disse ficando um pouco triste.

-Não se preocupe querida! Nós compreendemos você! – disse Anastácia começando a se servir na farta mesa de café da manhã.

O café na mansão Natchios foi um pouco mais comprido do que de costume, pois o papo tinha rendido e Apollo ficou extremamente interessado nas sacerdotisas. Ele as definiu como mulheres bonitas, cultas e agradáveis (graças aos deuses! Ele ainda tem jeito!)

Nikolle e Shiryu pediram licença mais cedo da mesa, pois naquela manhã ainda teriam uma aula de equitação, onde a deusa ensinou ao cavaleiro a atirar de cima do cavalo com arco e flecha.

O resultado não foi ruim, mas aula treinou com Shiryu com uma ferida feia no antebraço causada por uma flecha que se partiu.

-Nossa não pensei que um pedacinho de madeira fizesse tanto estrago... – disse Shiryu olhando a ferida.

-Pode imaginar quantas vezes isso já aconteceu comigo? – disse Nikc guiando o cavaleiro a estufa da mansão onde ela possuía um estoque de poções que ela mesma tinha preparado.

-Poxa Nikc! São muitas e com nomes bem bizarros! – disse Shiryu reparando os frascos que Nikc retirava de dentro do Armário – Obsessão? Onde conseguiu essa?

-Ah não mexa nisso! O efeito não é nada agradável... – disse guardando o frasco – Foi um presente de Afrodite...

-A deusa do amor? – disse Shiryu reparando que não estavam sós – Nikc? Quem é aquele? O jardineiro?

-Quem? – perguntou Nikc olhando um homem que mexia nas plantas e preparava uma mistura – Ah! Ele não é jardineiro! Deixe os apresente! Asclépio deus da Medicina e Shiryu, cavaleiro de Dragão!

-Prazer meu rapaz! – disse Asclépio que trjava uma túnica branca e aparentava ter uns 40 anos pelos cabelos grisalhos. Os olhos do deus eram azuis e transmitia calma como um medico deve transmitir aos seus pacientes...

-O prazer é todo meu! – disse o rapaz apertando a mão do deus – Nikc? Musas... Apollo... Gaia e Caos entrando e saindo toda hora... Agora até Asclépio? Porque não muda o nome da mansão Natchios para Monte Olimpo?

-Hahaha! Não seria má idéia! – disse a deusa terminando de curar magicamente a ferida – Pronto novinho em folha...

-Obrigado! – disse Shiryu olhando o braço – Bom agora eu vou que eu fiquei de encontrar Hyoga no centro de Atenas! Tchau Asclépio! Foi um prazer!

-Tchau cavaleiro de Athena! O prazer foi todo meu...- disse o deus ainda compenetrado no que fazia.

-Estou indo para centro também! Onde ficou de encontrar Hyoga? – perguntou Nikolle.

-Hyoga pediu para que eu o encontrasse na Universidade Atenas para que a gente possa olhar um curso superior! – disse acompanhando deusa para fora da estufa – Agora que as guerras acabaram vale a pena seguir em frente!

-Nossa que maravilha! Fico muito feliz! O que está pensando em fazer? – perguntou interessada.

-Educação Física! Para ensinar artes marciais e esgrima! – disse sorrindo.

-Perfeito!Só não fica desfilando sem camisa por lá, pois além dos reitor não gostar, você vai causar muitas paixões platônicas! – disse fazendo o cavaleiro rir – Eu também estava indo para lá! Eu vou dar aulas na faculdade...

-Ótimo! Podemos ir juntos? – perguntou na esperança de poder passar o dia com a amazona.

-Podemos, mas eu vou em um meio de transporte meio que alternativo!

-O que? Vai voando? – perguntou espantando.

-Naõ! Vou com aquilo! – disse apontando uma moto preta de asfalto na frente da mansão.

-Legal! Tem uma pra mim ou vou na garupa? – disse admirando a moto.

-Vamos entrar e pedimos para providenciar outra pra você! Enquanto isso eu troco de roupa...

Apollo não ficou nenhum pouco satisfeito quando viu Nikc descer as escadarias que davam em seu quarto vestida sedutoramente com uma calça preta de couro colada, uma bota tipo "mulher gato" (preta, salto alto e cano longo para fora da calça) e uma jaqueta vermelha colada no corpo e quase teve um ataque do coração quando notou que o cavaleiro trajado com uma calça jeans e uma jaqueta de couro que iria acompanha-la era Shiryu.

-Aonde vão? – perguntou feito um general parando na porta impedindo a passagem.

-Já disse tenho coisas para resolver hoje! – disse Nikolle forçando a passagem e saindo na frente.

-É bom você não forçar a barra, porque agora que você é mortal qualquer dia a gente ainda vai conversar de homem para homem... – ameaçou Shiryu olhando por cima dos óculos escuros e saindo com a garota.

Apollo apenas engoliu seco e assentiu, pois sabia que como mortal não teria chances de desafiar o cavaleiro de Dragão.

Quando chegaram a universidade encontraram Hyoga que já fazia sua inscrição em Medicina.

Nikolle foi conversar com reitor que acertou a contratação dela e de Apollo, que dariam respectivamente as matérias Simbologia Religiosa e Historia da Arte.

-Simbologia Religiosa? Acho que até eu vou querer ver uma aula dessa! – disse Shiryu apoiado por Hyoga quando os três entraram em um restaurante que servia frutos do mar para almoçar.

Depois do almoço os cavaleiros foram para o santuário e Nikc foi para a agencia de turismo prometendo mais tarde passar no santuário...

Nikolle chegou na agência e pediu o roteiro completo no estilo que ela queria e ficou surpresa com a quantidade de lugar que poderiam visitar. Fez um roteiro com mais ou menos 8 paradas em paises diferentes e disse que depois ligava para confirmar o numero de passageiros.

-Está tudo acertado Lady Natchios! A viagem é daqui três dias... – disse a agente de viagens.

-Ótimo... Meu mordomo passa aqui amanhã para peagr as passagens... – disse saindo da agencia.

Quando chegou ao estacionamento encontrou o jovem Julian Solo e Tetis que também estavam querendo viajar só que para Cancun de tipo uma "pré- lua-de-mel".

-Os papeis para a sociedade entre as fundações Kido & Natchios com a fundação Solo já estão prontos! – disse o jovem herdeiro triunfante.

-Ah que bom! Mande-os para o santuário que eu e Saori vamos assinar com muito prazer... – disse Nikc sorrindo.

-Ah quase me esqueci... Sorento disse que quer fazer um concerto beneficente na nova Acrópole! Acha que há meios? – perguntou Julian.

-Claro que sim! Posso pedir as musas que o auxiliem, pois também estão vivendo na mansão Natchios! – disse Nikolle prontamente – Acho uma ótima iniciativa de Sorento...

-É para daqui um mês! – disse Tetis que também ajudaria.

-Ótimo assim eu também posso ajudar! Daqui um mês e já voltei de viagem... – disse a Deusa subindo em sua moto.

-Bom então vou manda-lo organizar tudo! – disse Solo abrindo a porta do carro para Tetis.

-Diga a ele que pode usar a mansão Natchios para ensaiar o quanto quiser... – disse colocando o capacete.

-Então tchau e boa viajem! – desejou Solo e Tetis.

-Pra vocês também... – se despediu Nikc saindo em alta velocidade em direção ao santuário.

Chegando lá deu de cara com as amazonas June, Marin e Shina que treinavam no Coliseu. E já de cara foi fazendo a proposta da viagem para as garotas que tiveram que recusar, pois já tinham compromisso ou porque acharam a viajem muito longa.

Nikc se despediu e foi em direção as doze casas, pois devia uma satisfação aos amigos que foram visitá-la e deram com a cara na porta. Passou pelas doze casas acompanhada por Kiki, que estava muito feliz em ver a sua "Nikizinha querida!"

Pediu desculpa gentilmente a todos os cavaleiros que compreenderam bem a atitude da moça e a desculparam. De quebra Nikolle já os convidava para viajar com ela e os douradinhos que aceitaram foram, Milo (que não perdia a oportunidade de conhecer gente nova e interessante), Shaka (que queria mostrar alguns templo indianos a arqueologa) e Aiolos (que queria dar uma variada do santuário).

O convite foi estendido também aos cavaleiros de bronze, mas Shun, Ikki e Seiya "estavam muito ocupados" com as namoradas. Hyoga e Freiya aceitaram acompanhar Nikc ,pois acharam que seria uma experiência diferente e Shiryu aceitou logo de cara, pois ele não deixaria Nikolle ficar sozinha nenhum segundo com Apollo.

-Bom então ta combinado! Hyoga, Freiya, Shiryu, Aiolos, Shaka, Milo, Maiti, Apollo e eu! – disse a deusa contando – Então são nove! Tem certeza que mais ninguém quer ir?

-Ninguém mais! – disse Saori por todos – Ah Nikc? Quanto tempo você vai ficar viajando?

-Três semanas e meio! Porque?

-Porque preciso do seu palpite para organizar o concerto de Sorento!

-Julian já ta olhando isso! E além do mas eu confio no seu bom gosto, mas se precisar de algo Alfred ficará encanto em te ajudar! Afinal de contas eu faço quase nada sem ele! – disse a deusa sorrindo para amiga.

-Bom pessoal, depois de amanhã bem cedo espero quem vai viajar no aeroporto de Atenas e para os que ficam quando quiserem saber noticias podem ir até a mansão Natchios que estarei enviando fotos de noticias apara Jonh!

Todos assentiram e se dispersaram menos os cavaleiros de bronze.

-Nikc a gente pode levar um papo? – perguntou Seiya se aproximando com os outros.

-Claro! Aconteceu algo grave? – perguntou a deusa.

-Não! Mas o assunto é do seu interesse! – disse Shun sorrindo.

-O que é? Estão me deixando agoniada!

-Queremos montar uma banda! – disse Hyoga – Mas é surpresa! Queremos nos apresentar depois desse tal concerto do Sorento!

-Ai que legal! Uma banda! Que idéia ótima! – disse Nikolle sorrindo de satisfação.

-Isso ai! E queremos que vce seja a voz feminina do grupo! – disse Ikki fazendo o convite.

-Com assim?

-Queremos que cante com a gente! – disse Shiryu finalmente – Pois o Kamus falou que você canta divinamente e compõe melhor ainda!

-Ai eu vou matar meu tio! – disse constrangida – Ele não tinha nada que contar isso para vocês!

-E ai? Aceita? – perguntou Shun querendo um resposta.

-Claro que sim! Mas como vai cahamr a banda?

-"Anjos Rebeldes"! – falaram todos juntos.

-Bem original! Mas quem toca o que? – perguntou Nikc começando a se divertir com isso.

-Shun na batera! Seiya no violão e efeitos especiais! Shiryu na guitarra e vocal! Hyoga guitarra e percussão, eu no baixo e você no vocal e no que mais quiser... – disse Ikki.

-Toco piano e violino! Serve? – perguntou a lady.

-Claro! Agora é chique misturar clássico com roque! – disse Seiya – Então ta combinado "Anjos rebeldes" ta na área!

-Isso mesmo!- disseram todos juntos.

-Hoje a noite primeiro ensaio a meia noite na sala de música da mansão Natchios! – disse Nikc combinando um encontro secreto.

-Imagina a cara do pessoal vendo a gente lá na acrópole tocando o maoir som? – riu Ikki e os outros da possibilidade.

-Então esse será nosso segredo! – disse Hyoga notando que alguns cavaleiros se aproximavam.

A noite na mansão Natchios depois que todos dormiram Nikolle e Alfred abriram a porta da frete e os cavaleiros de bronze entram com alguns instrumentos...

-Ai Nikc? Tudo em cima? – perguntou Seiya entrando.

-Mas em cima impossível! – disse rindo baixinho.

Entraram na sala de música e finaram os instrumentos e se prepararam para começar...

-Pessoal, durante a viagem vou compor uma música para a abertura da apresentação! Uma música que tenha a cara dos cavaleiros de Athena! – disse Nikc pegando o microfone.

-Vamos esperar ansiosamente! – disse Shun já assumindo a bateria.

Alfred entregou a cifra da música a todos e Nikolle puxou o tom com sua melodiosa voz indicando o compasso.

-Deu para pegar? – perguntou vendo todos assentirem – Bom esse é sua parte Shiryu!

-Obrigado! – disse o Dragão lendo a letra da música que cantaria em dueto com a amazona e ajeitando a guitarra – Beleza! Vamos começar! Nikc o piano de inicio é com você!

A amazona começou a tocar ao piano, mas quem cantaria primeiro era o cavaleiro de dragão... Uma música que falava de amor, encontros e desencontros e as surpresas do destino...

-Ai tocante! – debochou Ikki colocando o baixo de lado – Você dois ficam até bonitinhos juntos tocando assim...

-Ikki não começa! – disse Shiryu em tom ameaçador.

-Ele tem razão! – disse Shun arrumando a bateria.

-Até você Shun! – disse Nikc indignada – Bom! Vamos então porque já ta tarde e a gente precisa dormir... Boa noite!

Com isso todos se despediram e Alfred levou na Limusine os cavaleiros no santuário. Eles se recusaram ficar na mansão Natchios porque os outros questionariam a ausência deles no santuário e a surpresa seria estragada.

No dia seguinte voltaram a ensaiar musicas não só compostar por Nikc, mas também por Hyoga e Shiryu. Música que falavam de amor e roamntismo (ai que lindo!).

Param para almoçar e para que Hyoga, Shiryu e Nikolle pudessem arrumar a mala, pois na manhã seguinte viajariam para cumprir o roteiro preparado por Nikc.

Depois de almoçarem Seiya pediu ajuda aos amigos para comprar uma aliança para Saori, pois estava pensando em pedi-la em casamento...

-Isso ai amigo! – disse Shun – A gente tem que deixar bem claro quando ama alguém!

-Parabéns Seiya! Finalmente você se tornou um homem de atitude! – debochou Ikki fazendo todos rirem.

-Obrigado! – respondeu Pegasus com bom humor – Vão me ajudar?

-Claro! Eu tinha mesmo quer ir ao centro de Atenas comprar algumas coisas para viagem... – disse Nikolle pegando a jaqueta para acompanha-los – Preciso comprar material para registrar os lugares que visitarmos...

-Então a gente mata dois coelhos com um tiro só! – disse Hyoga saindo com os outros.

Alfred os levou até o centro da cidade de Atenas. Nikolle e os cavaleiros passaram primeiro em uma joalheria de um amigo dela para comprar o anel para Saori. Seiya saiu de lá satisfeito por comprar um magnífico anel de perola para a futura noiva.

Depois os cavaleiros se dirigiram ao shopping com Nikolle para que a arqueologa pudesse comprar o que estava faltando. A amazona comprou uma câmera nova, e um celular com GPS (não poderia correr o risco de ficarem perdidos na viagem) e também um laptop orientado por um satélite pelo qual mandaria noticias. Os cavaleiros e a amazona andaram pelo shopping e compraram outras coisinhas a mais com mimos para namoradas e roupas para viagem.

Já era noite quando eles se dirigiram cheios de sacolas para o santuário e Nikc decidiu que aquela noite se hospedaria na casa de Libra com os avós e o cavaleiro de Dragão.

-Está confortável? – perguntou Shiryu olhando a amazona deitada em sua cama lendo um livro sobre simbologia religiosa.

-Estou muito bem, obrigado! Só estou cansada, pois o lual que o Seiya preparou para pedir Saori em casamento estava muito animado! – disse Nikc relembrando a surpresa que Pegasus tinha preparado para agora noiva. Os cavaleiros se divertiram junto com algumas amazonas e sacerdotisas de Zara (que estavam no santuário desde o final da guerra contra Apollo e ficariam mais até segunda ordem de Nikc. Por enquanto estava apenas cuidando do bom funcionamento do santuário). Perto da praia o som do violão de Seiya e Shiryu ajudou Nikolle a entoar melodias famosas e conhecidas que animaram a festa.

Um grupo de músicos e um buffet animaram a festa após o jantar bem ao estilo "praieiro" com muitos frutos do mar e drinks exóticos e música havaiana.

-É deu para reparar! Estava dançando com muita animação! – disse Shiryu irônico ao se lembrar que a amazona formou um par de danças com Milo para ninguém botar defeito.

-Está falando da minha performance com o Milo? – perguntou achando graça e vendo o Dragão ficar constrangido com o comentário – Shiryu, você está com ciúmes?

-O que? Eu? Imagina! – disse mudando de postura – Afinal como você disse somos só amigos agora! Você dança com quem bem entender...

-Menos mal! Mas lembre-se na próxima festa em me tirar pra dançar se estiver com vontade e não esperar que o Milo faça isso por você! – disse a amazona guardando o livro – Afinal somos SÓ amigos, mas se você estiver interessado em outra coisa eu não vou adivinhar se ficar parado vendo as oportunidades passarem...

-Nikc, você está querendo dizer que... – insinuou o Dragão na esperança que a amazona dar carta branca para serem mais do que amigos.

-Eu não estou querendo dizer nada! – disse dando um fim na conversa e indo deitar – Boa noite Shiryu!

-Mas...

-Boa noite! – disse se deitando.

Bem cedo no dia seguinte Nikolle saiu com Shiryu, Hyoga, Freiya, Milo, Aiolos e Shaka em direção a mansão Natchios pra poder pegar a sua bagagem que Alfred tinha preparado e chamar Apollo e Maiti para irem pois o iaô partiria cedo.

Tomaram café da manhã na mansão enquanto Nikolle dava os retoques finais na mala com a ajuda de Freiya.

Alfred chegou trazendo uma mala especifica para balas e munições e disse:

-Para suas armas, senhorita!

-Não Alfred! Sem armas de fogo! – disse sorrindo constatando que Shiryu e Hyoga vinham atrás do mordomo.

-Como mi Lady? – perguntou incrédulo o mordomo.

-Sem armas de fogo Alfred! – disse pegando um embrulho que tinha trazido do santuário – As únicas armas que irão nessa viagem, se os donos quiserem, serão essas!

Com isso mostrou para os presentes no aposento as três grandes espadas de Zara e entrou Luxor e Destino verde devolvendo-as para Hyoga e Shiryu.

-Por Zeus! A poderosa lady perita em armas vai deixar as armas de fogo em casa? – perguntou incrédulo Hyoga.

-Sou uma guerreira sagrada com vocês dois! Armas de fogo não combinam comigo! – disse sorrindo.

-Porque essa mudança Nikc? – perguntou Freiya surpreendido com a atitude de amiga – Você é muito boa com armas de fogo...

-Aprender a manuseá-la foi uma rebeldia minha quando meu pai morreu! Sentia que eu tinha que me defender do mundo com a mesma violência que o mundo me tratava... – disse olhando para a gaveta onde guardava as inseparáveis pistolas. Retiro-as de lá e entregou a Alfred – Eu achava que com elas eu estaria mostrando o ódio que eu sentia da minha mãe e das coisas que ela tinha causado, mas na verdade essas armas de fogo só mostraram o quanto eu odiava a mim mesma!

-Fico feliz que tenha enxergado isso! – disse Shiryu sorrindo para moça.

-Por causa desse ódio eu obriguei até vocês cavaleiros a usa-las e por isso peço perdão... – disse a Hyoga e Shiryu que apenas assentiram com a cabeça insinuando que não havia nada o que perdoar – Mas agora será diferente, não sujarei minhas mãos com armas de fogo novamente, pois uma nova Nikolle nasceu, ou melhor, a verdadeira guerreira que existia em mim despertou e agora lutará por Athena com os punhos e com a espada Anjo das Sombras!

-Belas palavras senhorita! – disse Alfred – Mas o que eu faço com isso então? disse mostrando as pistolas.

-Guarde no porão! Todas! Pra que eu não me esqueça como eu já errei e estive enganada na minha vida! – disse com a mão no ombro do mordomo que assentiu e foi fazer o que a Lady tinha pedido – Bom meninos e menina! Vamos que o mundo nos espera...

Shiryu, Hyoga e Freiya abriram um lago sorriso e ajudaram a amazona descer com bagagem e na limusine partiram todos para o aeroporto.

No aeroporto os únicos que foram para se despedir foi Alfred, Shurei e Jonh. Os outros não foram se despedir por causa da festa da noite anterior que tinha rolado até altas horas (resultado ninguém conseguiu levantar...).

Voltariam dali um mês, pois concerto que Sorento e Eturpe(1) tinham preparado aconteceriam nesse prazo de tempo, a estréia surpresa da banda seria minutos depois (segredo hein! Não contem pra ninguém!).

Partiram com destino primeiramente a América do Sul onde visitaram as ruínas dos Incas, Maias e Astecas até chegarem a cidade do México e depois voltaram para visitar as cidades do período do ouro no Brasil, principalmente em Minas Gerais.

Depois partiram com destino a Austrália onde visitaram tribos de aborígines. De lá passaram em Nova Zelândia e de lá para o Japão onde visitaram templos Xintoístas e a Cidade Imperial. Do Japão foram a Nova Delhi na Índia e depois visitaram a casa de Shaka (onde ele treinou, um dos maiores e mais antigos templo budistas do planeta) e depois partiram o Camboja onde visitaram o templo Angkor Wat. De lá fizeram um safári pelo centro da África para conhecer a cultura de tribos nativas e foram para o Marrocos conhecer mesquitas do séc.XIV e de lá partiram a Mênfis no Egito, no planalto de Gizé.

Para voltar para Grécia passariam pelo oriente médio visitando Jerusalém e ruínas da mesopotâmia e do Império Persa para depois chegarem a Europa onde Visitariam, Roma , o Vaticano, Paris e Londres(foram conhecer a legitima mansão Nacthios onde Nikolle guardava varias peças consideradas arqueológicas e de grande valor) para depois explorar as paisagens gregas tempo em ruínas e antigos palácios, até participaram da escavação do que os arqueólogos acreditavam ser os Muros de Tróia (Apollo não só acreditava como tinha certeza e ficou encantado com descoberta).

O último a ser visitado foi o Paternoon (templo dedicado a Athena), onde os cavaleiros de bronze e de ouro se reuniram com Athena e Nike para tirarem um foto e celebrarem tempos de paz.

-Quem que voltou Nikc! – disse Saori abraçando a amiga. (Um dia antes de chegarem a Athenas Nikolle ligou para Saori e pediu para se reunir com ela e os cavaleiros no Pathernoon) – Já está tudo pronto para o concerto de hoje a noite!

-Que bom! – disse Nikc olhando marotamente para Seiya e os outros – Então posso ficar tranqüila?

-Amiga! Você está falando com Saori Kido! É lógico que está pronto... – disse a deusa sorrindo.

-É! A senhorita eficiência! – disse rindo também – Mas agora tenho que ir em casa arrumar uma roupa para ir ao concerto hoje! Mais tarde agente se vê!

-Tá beleza então! – disse a deusa partindo com os cavaleiros de ouro já que os de bronze iriam com Nick para mansão Natchios com a desculpa de ver as fotos doa viagem – Até na hora do concerto! Vê se manda o Seiya pra casa se não ele vai chegar só no concerto do ano que vem...

-Ei! Eu ouvi isso! – disse o cavaleiro indignado.

-Vamos Seiya! Ainda tem muita foto pra gente ver! – disse Nikc ironizando, pois na verdade tinham um monte de música pra dar o toque final.

Quando chegaram a mansão Natchios, Nikc que tinha partido com duas malas tinha voltado com cinco... Cada lugar que ela via uma escultura diferente e original ela comprava, além de ter trago presente para todos sem exceção.

Cumprimentam Alfred, Shunrei e John e sem desfazer as malas foram para sala de musicas começar a passar o som, pois estavam se comunicando por e-mail e ensaiando separadamente.

Nikc apresentou a música que tinha mencionado fazer sobre os cavaleiros e todos gostaram quando ela cantou e decidiram que começariam a apresentação com essa música.

-Muito bom Nick! – aplaudiu Ikki na hora que ela terminou de cantar – Anjos Rebeldes via detonar...

Continua...

(1) Eturpe – uma das nove musas, considerada a musa do flautistas.


	23. Uma segunda chance pra quem ama

Saudações Mortais!

**Finalmente estamos chegando ao final dessa jornada! Agradeço a todos de coração que leram e sentiram com os personagens algumas sensações!**

**Obrigado de coração meu e da Nikolle (nossa querida Nikc que a propósito na vai parar de aprontar tão cedo e quem está na mira dela agora são os nossos queridos douradinhos! Esperem e confiram...)!**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem e sim ao gênio Kurumada, apenas a protagonista é uma criação única e exclusiva minha.**

**Capitulo 23 – Uma segunda chance para quem ama.**

Depois que todos tomaram o chá das cinco, os cavaleiros de bronze voltaram ao santuário para se arrumarem para o concerto...

Nikc ligou para Sorento e explicou o que pretendia. Sorento gargalhou do outro lado da linha e disse que dava o maior apoio.

A lady foi para seus aposentos e começou a procurar algum vestido apropriado para ocasião, mas logo se perdeu nas fotos que Jonh tinha revelado e deixado em seu quarto...

Tinha fotos dela com Apollo e Maiti em uma posse bem descontraída com as pirâmides de Matchupitiu ao fundo, ela e Aiolos com os aborígines da Austrália, ela novamente com Maiti e Apollo sentados na muralha de um castelo na Nova Zelândia.

Depois notou uma foto da cidade Imperial no Japão onde estavam de rosto colados ela,Hyoga e Shiryu, depois viu uma onde também estava abraçada com Shaka na Índia com o Taj Mahal de fundo.

Viu-se entre Freiya e Hyoga no Camboja em um templo budista, depois em outra foto com tribos africanas acompanhada por Maiti e Shaka. Em Jerusalém na frente do muro das lamentações mostrando a Hyoga a arquitetura da cidade, depois viu uma bem engraçada onde Shaka, ela e Apollo estavam na praça de São Pedro no Vaticano fazendo língua para câmera enfrente a uma das fontes da praça.

Depois notou uma linda foto onde se encontrava entre Shaka e Milo no Marrocos precisamente em Medina, depois se viu sentada com Aiolos e Shiryu os degraus da pirâmide de Gizé, precisamente pirâmides de Queóps. Viu-se na frente do Coliseu abraçada com Milo (foto que Shiryu quase enfartou de ciúmes ao ver).

Nas ultimas fotos estava um foto na frente da torre Effeil com Freiya cheia de sacolas de compras fazendo pose para a câmera, depois viu uma foto onde ela, Milo e Shiryu (que fez questão de ficar no meio) na Inglaterra com o relógio Big-Bang ao fundo.

Viu todos posando juntos na escavação que visitaram que supostamente seria o muro de Tróia, mas a foto que lhe chamou mais a sua atenção foi a que estava por ultimo com um bilhete de Jonh e Shunrei atrás dizendo _"Está na hora de se dar mais uma chance!"_, quando virou a foto viu-se abraçada rosto a rosto com Shiryu com a cidade de Ouro Preto no Brasil ao fundo.

Aquela cidade era única, e ela que conhecia o mundo inteiro para ter certeza disso. A cidade tinha marcado sua mente ainda mais quando de noite Shiryu a levou para ver o luar que era refletido nos telhados das casas. Um espetáculo a parte que o Dragão comparou a beleza da morena.

_-Sei que disse que queria ser só minha amiga, mas eu não consigo esconder o que sinto! – disse olhando nos olhos da amazona – Te trouxe aqui para que guarde essa imagem na mente e quando tiver uma resposta pra mim pense nesse luar desse lugar e do quanto eu te amo..._

_-Eu vou pensar Shiryu! Prometo que assim que eu souber o que realmente sinto, você vai ser o primeiro a saber! – mentiu pois já sabia o que sentia só que estava com medo de sofrer novamente._

_O dragão a abraçou e juntos foram jantar, pois no dia seguinte partiriam..._

-Chega disso Nikolle! – disse para si mesma – Quer enganar quem?

Com isso decidiu que contaria a verdade a Shiryu e ia parar de adiar sua felicidade. Se levantou e escolheu um vestido e foi tomar banho. Essa noite largaria a razão e escutaria o coração, afinal só se é feliz quando se escuta a voz de um coração apaixonado.

Quando desceu as escadarias da mansão para entrar na limusine surpreendeu Alfred, Apollo e Maiti que iriam ao concerto com ela, já que Shunrei e Jonh tinham ido na frente.

Usava um belíssimo vestido preto tomara que caia, longo, com uma fenda que ia dos pés até metade da colcha. O vestido era finamente bordado na lateral por um fio prateado em formas de flores e davam uma elegância singular a peça e as sandálias de amarrar na perna acompanhavam o tom do bordado. Os olhos verdes foram adornados com uma sombra preta, deixando o olhar a amazona ainda mais sedutor, o cabelo jazia solto, apenas anelado e no pescoço uma magnífico colar de prata que foi incrementado com a lagrima de Athena.

-Você está mais do que maravilhosa essa noite Nike! – disse Apollo admirando a visão.

-Obrigada! – disse dando a mão ao deus para que ele a ajudasse a entrar no carro.

Chegando lá Nikolle Natchios e Saori Kido (que também não estava nada mal) chamaram a atenção dos fotógrafos e aproveitaram para posar ao lado de Julian Solo para confiar a fusão das fundações.

Quando o concerto começou os três milionários sentaram em um camarote reservado no alto. O teatro era uma reprodução fiel ao famoso teatro da Acrópole, só que em um ambiente, mas bem estruturado. O teatro pertencia agora a fundação das três personalidades mais ricas da Grécia (Julian, Saori e Nikolle).

Nikolle do alto observava Sorento reger as musas que tocavam flautas docemente encantando os presentes no concerto beneficente. Mas a atenção da deusa foi atraída por um rapaz muito bonito que entrava meio atrasado no teatro.

Era Shiryu que trajava um terno preto e uma camisa verde petróleo complementando o visual. O olhar do cavaleiro e da deusa não demoram a se cruzar, pois aquela noite inconscientemente estavam a procura um do outro...

Notaram-se e lançaram olharem carregados de sentimentos e enigmas um para o outro e discretamente Nikc indicou o camarim para ele, pois Sorento já estava acabando e a banda teria que começar a tocar logo em seguida.

-Bom, me dêem licença que estão me chamando lá em baixo! – disse Nikolle se levantando.

-Quem? Não vejo ninguém? – disse Saori.

-Não deve ser nada de mais! Só vou lá ver e já volto! – disse saindo não deixando oportunidade para Julian ou Saori protestarem.

Chegando ao camarim viu que todos já estavam apostos e Seiya reclamava:

-Nikc como deixou a Saori sozinha com o Julian?

-Como quer que eu faça? Cante por telepatia? – disse aos cochichos – Não se preocupe Pegasus! Se ela quisesse algo com ele não estaria com você!

Com esse argumento Seiya se calou e foi pegar seu violão. Shiryu que notou a beleza exuberante da amazona chegou perto para elogia-la:

-Está muito bonita essa noite Mi Lady!

-Você também não está nada mal! – disse sorrindo – Ah eu tenho uma resposta pra você sobre aquilo que me perguntou lá em Ouro Preto!

-Ah é! E qual é? – pergutou o cavaleiro interessado.

-Segredo! Só mais tarde vai saber... – disse divertida.

-Você é a mulher mais imprevisível do mundo sabia! – disse confuso.

-E você é previsível de mais! – e saiu correndo, pois Sorento já anunciava o que iria acontecer.

-Maluca! – disse indo atrás para se posicionar na guitarra.

_-Senhoras e Senhores é com muito prazer que apresento uma banda nova! Que tem como ideal levar sua música para promover igualdade entre os povos! Uma banda que vai se dedicar a ajudas humanitárias pelo mundo com seus Shows! – anunciou Sorento – É com muito prazer que chamo aqui no palco "Anjos Rebeldes!"_

As luzes do palco se apagaram e a curiosidade foi total, pois toda alta sociedade européia estava ali para assistir... Vultos entraram no palco e se colocaram em suas posições...

De repente seis vozes disseram em coro _"Boa Noite Atenas!"_ e as luzes se acenderam com um rock bem marcante começando a tocar... Para surpresa de todos que se encontrava no palco fazendo música era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Lady Nikolle Natchios (sem sandálias e sem suas jóias) e os cinco cavaleiros de bronze (sem o blazer do terno com a camisa desabotoada estrategicamente).

**Abrace o cosmo no seu coração**

**Faça-o queimar ardentemente e realize milagres**

**Você prometeu isso, mesmo estando ferido**

**Em uma longínqua galáxia**

**Peagsus Fantasy, sim... Somente nos sonhos**

**Pois eles são asas do coração**

**E ninguém pode arranca-las**

**Saint Seiya, esses jovens são todos...**

**Saint Seiya, heróis do amanhã!**

**Saint Seiya, como Pegasus...**

**Saint Seiya, agora bata suas asas!**

**Até vencer!**

(NA.: Essa é a tradução literal do japonês para o português e não a adaptação feita pelos licenciadores da serie no Brasil!)

Bom daí em diante o publico foi a loucura, pois os garotos apresentaram um som legal e um estrutura organizada, cantando canções sobre os cavaleiros e principalmente falando de paz e amor. Foram aplaudidos de pé e vários magnatas da música ficaram interessados no trabalho deles. Estava começando ai o sucesso dos "Anjos Rebeldes" e para comprovar isso até Apollo saiu cantando (discretamente) do teatro:

"**Cavaleiros do Zodíaco!**

**Lutadores com poder astral!**

**Se o inimigo é demoníaco...**

**Sua luta é mortal!"**

-Quem te viu e quem te vê! Hein, Apollo! – debochou Ikki ao sair com os amigos do teatro.

-Ah Fênix, não enche! – retrucou carrancudo.

-As pessoas mudam não é Apollo? – riu Nikc e os outros da cara do Deus – Bom pessoal como eu já sabia que essa noite ia ser um sucesso... Fiz reservas naquele restaurante chiquíssimo a beira-mar para que a gente pudesse comemorar!

-Aquele que fica um pouco afastado da cidade? – perguntou Hyoga que vinha abraçado com Freiya.

-Esse mesmo... – disse Nikolle entrando no carro – Todos sem exceções estão convidados...

-Bom pessoal então vamos nessa que festa é comigo mesmo! – disse Milo animando o pessoal.

Como eram muitos, muitos táxis foram chamados (obvio!). Parecia um carreata indo em direção ao tal restaurante que recentemente tinha sido compro por Julian Solo e ganhado o nome de "O Canto das Sereias". O lugar mudou de direção e tinha virado referencia para quem queria se divertir, pois tinha um salão muito sofisticado para jantar, uma parte externa onde luais eram realizados e uma parte subterrânea onde funcionava uma boate par ninguém por defeito.

Quem dirigia o lugar se chamava Tritão e ele, carinhosamente, chamava as garçonetes de ninfas marinhas.

-Sejam bem-vindos meus amigos! – disse Tritão cumprimentando Nikolle, Julian e Saori – Sintam-se à vontade, pois a noite é de vocês...

Obedecendo a recomendação de Tritão Julian e as duas milionárias trataram de tirar os sapatos e no caso de Julian o blazer do terno e dobrou as mangas da camisa comprida. O chão do restaurante era de areia, mas nem por isso ele perdia chame, pelo contrario ganhava.

Nikolle olhou para trás e notou que os outros estranhavam a atitude dela e dos outros dois...

-O que estão esperando! – perguntou colocando sua ação como a coisa mais normal do mundo – A noite é nossa e isso é um restaurante beira mar! Não vão ficar de salto ou de gravata não é mesmo!

A movimentação foi geral, sapatos pra lá, gravatas pra cá e blazer nas cadeiras e foram dar um volta no restaurante.

-Isso aqui é bem estilo Poseidon! – comentou Saori rindo da cara de Julian.

-Tem razão senhorita! E acabei de ter uma idéia! – disse Sorento enigmático olhando para o Imperador dos mares.

-O que foi Sorento? – perguntou Julian intrigado.

-Depois do sucesso de hoje... As musas não ficariam nada mal tocando aqui... – disse olhando o palco que era decorado com motivos havaianos.

-Porque não! Acho uma idéia brilhante! – disse Nikc – Apollo vai ficar contente, sem falar nas musas...

-É, mas que decide por aqui é Tritão! – disse Julian – Se puder convence-lo, sem objeções da minha parte!

-Vou falar com ele e com as musas... – disse Sorento saindo.

-Esse menino tem futuro! – disse Julian quando ele saiu.

Depois disso tiveram um animado jantar e comprovaram que a comida do Chef de cozinha contratado por Tritão era uma das melhores em Atenas, com certeza o restaurante tendia ao sucesso absoluto.

A música começou após o termino do jantar e todos ganharam colares havaianos e as mulheres receberam da ninfas de Tritão flores de hibisco para colocarem no cabelo.

Nikolle que dançava com Shiryu , deixou o rapaz colocar a flor no seu cabelo, o que provocou comentários maldosos principalmente de Ikki e Milo a respeito do suposto novo casal.

-Será que eles tão juntos? – perguntou Saori para Seiya.

-Até onde eu sei são só amigos! Mas a gente sabe que desses dois pode-se se esperar qualquer coisa... – respondeu pegasus fazendo a noiva rir.

Quando passaram da comida para a bebida a noite ficou ainda mais agitada e a diversão era geral, até Shaka de Virgem, admitiu que aquela festa estava melhor do que suas seções de meditação na casa de virgem...

Depois de dançar muito com Nikolle, Shiryu subiu ao palco com a guitarra e convidou os amigos a acompanha-lo, pois queria prestar uma homenagem a alguém...

Subiram ao palco os cinco e se posicionaram em seus respectivos instrumentos deixando Nikc intrigada junto com os outros (pois não tinha sido chamada para cantar com eles).

-Bom pessoal, quero dizer que é uma alegria imensa ver todos os nossos amigos reunidos aqui e um grande prazer ver que vocês gostaram da nossa pequena travessura como uma banda! – disse Hyoga arrancando risos de todos.

-Agora nós vamos prestar uma homenagem ao mestre Dohko e sua adorável esposa Izani, pois hoje completam 230 anos de casado e isso não é para qualquer um... – disse Ikki divertindo todos com o comentário.

-Mas antes vocês devem estar se perguntando se não está faltando alguém aqui no palco... Alguém que faz parte de banda... – disse Shiryu enigmático olhando Nikolle.

-Tá faltando a bonitona aqui, oh! – disse Milo apontando a amazona que estava começando a ficar constrangida (o que acontecia muito raramente!).

-Isso Milo, ta faltando a bonitona ai! – disse rindo – Mas hoje a noite ela também é uma dos homenageadas com uma música que eu fiz para a mulher que eu amo, amei e sempre vou amar pela eternidade!

Nikolle arregalou os olhos em sinal de surpresa (sinceramente não estava esperando por essa) e teve que escutar a "Huummm!" geral.

-Essa música fiz pensando em você, mas dedico a todos que amam e que se permitem serem felizes! – disse sorrindo dando o sinal para os amigos – Para vocês, "Far away"!

Nikolle se sentou mais perto do palco junto com as amigas que não paravam de dizer "Ai que lindo!" e também para babarem um pouquinho em cima dos outros cavaleiros.

Após a entrada Shiryu, com a segunda voz de Hyoga começou:

**This time, This place, Misused, Mistakes**

Esta vez, este lugar, maltratado, erros

**Too long, Too late**

Tempo demais, tão tarde

**Who was I to make you wait?**

Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?

**Just one chance ,Just one breath**

Apenas uma chance, apenas uma respiração

**Just in case there's just one left**

Caso reste apenas um

'**Cause you know, you know, you know**

Porque você sabe, você sabe, você sabe

**That I love you , that I have loved you all along**

Que eu te amo, eu te amei o tempo todo

**And I miss you**

E eu sinto sua falta

**Been far away for far too long**

Estive longe por muito tempo

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go**

Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo, e você nunca irá

**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**

Paro de respirar se eu não a vir mais

**On my knees, I'll ask**

De joelhos, eu pedirei

**Last chance for one last dance**

Última chance para uma última dança

'**Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand**

Porque com você, eu confrontaria todo o inferno para segurar sua mão

**I'd give it all I'd give for us**

Eu daria tudo, eu daria por nós

**Give anything but I won't give up**

Dou qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistirei

'**Cause you know, you know, you know**

Porque você sabe, você sabe , você sabe

**That I love you, that I have loved you all along**

Que eu te amo, eu te amei o tempo todo

**And I miss you**

E eu sinto sua falta

**Been far away for far too long**

Estive longe por muito tempo

**I keep dreaming you'll be with meand you'll never go**

Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo e você nunca irá

**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**

Paro de respirar se eu não a vir mais

**So far away Been far away for far too long**

Tão longe, estive longe por muito tempo

**So far away Been far away for far too long**

Tão longe, estive longe por muito tempo

**But you know, you know, you know**

Mas você sabe, você sabe, você sabe

**I wanted, I wanted you to stay**

Eu queria, eu queria que você ficasse

**'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say**

Porque eu precisava, eu preciso ouvir você dizer

**That I love you, that I have loved you all along**

Que "eu te amo, eu te amei o tempo todo

**And I forgive you**

E eu te perdôo

**For being away for far too long**

Por estar longe por tanto tempo

**So keep breathing 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

Então continue respirando, porque eu não irei embora

**Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go**

Segure-se em mim e nunca me solte"

Terminou aos sons de aplausos (pois a música era mesmo digna) e com Shiryu descendo do palco e recebendo um beijo bem "caliente" e apaixonado em Nikolle como resposta (mas também depois dessa, qualquer uma derretia). Finalmente estavam juntos e todos sem exceção estavam aliviados por causa disso...

Maiti chegou até comentar com Apollo:

-Isso não te afeta senhor?

-Afetaria! Mas depois que eu a conheci, vi que não daria certo! Ela não combina comigo! Meu estilo e o dela... Bem...– disse olhando a cena e sorrindo – Descobri Armani, Calvin Klein, Dolce&Gabana... Isso meu caro é a verdadeira felicidade! Quem disse que a felicidade não se compra é porque não sabe o endereço da loja!

-Definitivamente quem te viu e quem te vê! – disse Maiti rindo para o deus (mortal) do Sol...

A festa já ia noite a dentro e o novo casal foi a sensação da festa. Quando já davam sinais de cansaço e a noite de acabar, Nikc, Shiryu, Seiya, Saori, Freiya, Hyoga, June, Shun, Pandora e Ikki saíram para ver o sol nascer.

-E ai! Felizes para sempre? – perguntou Shiryu abraçando a novíssima namorada.

-Que isso rapaz! – perguntou Hyoga brincando –Conquistou a donzela há cinco minutos atrás e já ta posando de cavalo branco, capa e garbo de príncipe?

Todos riram, mas Nikolle interrompeu:

-Pra ser sincera, acho que felizes pra sempre não! – disse causando surpresa a todos – Posso ter peitado os deuses olimpianos e exigido o fim das guerras, mas não acho que isso seja o final, acho que é o começo...

-Nikc, tem razão! – disse Saori – Mesmo que os deuses tenham dado trégua não quer dizer que ainda não tenhamos uma missão!

-Missão! Que Missão? – perguntou Shun.

-A partir de agora sermos principalmente felizes! – respondeu Seiya beijando a noiva.

-É mais essa história de final feliz não cola comigo não! Esse negocio de conto de fadas nunca foi com a gente... – disse Ikki como todos bem desconfiado – Ainda não confio na promessa deles! disse apontando para céu se referindo aos deuses.

-Por isso vamos continuar de olho! – disse Nikc dando um passo a frente e molhando os pés no mar – Porque na paz ou na guerra, nós somos e sempre sermos os sagrados cavaleiros de Athena!

Fim...

Para aqueles que não acreditam a sempre uma nova crença, para aqueles desistem há sempre um novo caminho, para aqueles que amam sempre há uma segunda chance... Aqui termina uma história, mas não significa o fim do espetáculo, pois a história é construída por cada atitude, por cada inspiração nossa que culmina na arte de viver...

O vitória só coroa aqueles, que tem fé, força e esperança para lutar até o fim. Elas só abre suas asas sobre aqueles que desejam do fundo do coração serem felizes e realizar milagres para isso... Por isso deseje sempre a felicidade e lute por ela!

Meus sinceros cumprimentos a todos que leram a minha historia!

Obrigado pela paciência e pela audiência!

Até a próxima Aventura!

Nike, a deusa da Vitória.

N.A – A música do capitulo é a música mais linda do Planeta Terra! Do Nickelback, "Far away"!


End file.
